Mystères et Secrets
by Anemosys
Summary: 7e année de Harry. Suite à un évènement imprévu, il doit aller dans le passé. Voldemort aussi... Et qui sait ce que lui réserve le passé? Nouveaux pouvoirs, Maraudeurs et compagnie au rendez-vous! *Chapitre 13 upload!*
1. Là où tout a commencé

Bon, voilà le début de ma nouvelle fic. C'est assez court, mais c'est parce que c'est le prologue. Les autres chapitres seront plus long.

Dites ce que vous en pensez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Comme vous le savez, ils sont à Mrs. Rowling.

*******************************************************************

Prologue :

Là où tout a commencé… 

_'Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé,_

_Tout est allé tellement vite,_

_Ai-je fais le bon choix ?_

Je l'ignore encore…' 

**__**

**__**

Harry avait été capturé par Voldemort…une fois de plus…A chaque rencontre il lui avait échappé vivant, mais cette fois ?

Cette fois c'était différent, enfin, pas tellement…Voldemort avait l'habitude d'utiliser les même méthode…Sauf que cette fois, il avait pris Sirius en otage, pour qu'Harry tombe dans le piège et les avait attaché solidement tous les deux…

Harry examina rapidement les lieux. C'était donc ici la base secrète de Voldemort ?, pensa t-il. Pareil à son image, tout est vide et froid…Son attention fut attiré un moment par un objet très étrange, qui avait vaguement la forme d'un sablier…

-Queudver, va détacher Potter, dit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale 

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût pendant que Queudver s'exécutait, il n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier avait trahi ses parents, et d'ailleur il ne l'oublierai jamais. Sirius, lui, ne cessait de jeter des regards assassins en direction du Mangemort. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Queudver serait tomber raide mort, pensa Harry.

-Potter, tu sais faire des duels, je crois ?dit Voldemort.  
Harry se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois Volemort tenait tellement à faire un duel…

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse un duel, puisque tu as pris ma baguette, _Tom_ ? dit Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Voldemort grimaça quand Harry prononça le dernier mot.

-Je ne suis pas idiot Potter, dit Voldemort agacé, je sais bien que tu sais faire de la magie sans l'aide de ta baguette.

Ainsi donc, il _savait_…pensa Harry. Dumbledore lui avait appris durant sa cinquième année que seuls les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette…et qu'Harry faisait partie de ces sorciers là…Pendant sa cinquième et sixième année à Poudlard, il avait appris à cultiver ce 'don', et maintenant dans sa septième année, d'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il était devenu très puissant et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort. Dumbledore avait mis tous ses espoirs sur Harry. Ce que ce dernier ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi est ce que Voldemort prenait le risque de faire un duel avec lui, tout en connaissant sa puissance actuelle ? Voldemort ne commettait pas ce genre d'erreur !

Pure vengeance peut-être…songea Harry. Voldemort ne supportait sûrement pas qu'un simple adolescent de son âge soit plus fort que lui…

Mmm…je crois que je lis un peu trop de livre de psychologie…, conclut Harry.

Il regarda Sirius, ce dernier murmurait quelque chose comme « fais attention à toi ». Harry hocha simplement la tête.

-Potter, continua Voldemort, nous allons faire un duel sans utiliser nos baguettes.

Harry ne dit rien.

-Incline-toi pour montrer ton respect avant de commencer le duel, n'as tu donc pas appris les bonnes manières ?

-Je ne m'incline pas par respect, Tom, mais par tradition, répliqua Harry.

-Qu'importe, et cesse de m'appeler _Tom_, dit Voldemort en mettant tout le dégoût dont il était possible dans le dernier mot.

-N'est-ce pas ton nom ? dit froidement Harry.

Il y eut un long moment de silence ou les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. On aurait presque pu palper la tension qui était entre eux. D'un même mouvement, ils se saluèrent rapidement.

Une boule d'énergie verte se concentra dans la main de Voldemort, il la dirigea ver Harry . Celui-ci l'évita de justesse. Harry riposta en envoyant une concentration d'énergie rouge vers Voldemort elle le frôla de près. Après un moment Harry commençait à être fatigué, Voldemort aussi. Une nouvelle boule d'énergie toucha Voldemort. Il ne tenait presque plus debout, maintenant. Mais soudain, il eut un sourire carnassier qui ne plût pas du tout à Harry. Voldemort mis sa main en direction de Sirius.

-Si tu fais un geste de plus Potter, tu peux dire adieu à ton parrain, dit –il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

-Qu…Quoi ?! dit Harry, comme s'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé. Vous…vous…tu n'es qu'un…tricheur !!

-Tiens, tiens…On dirait que Potter ne fais plus le fier maintenant…Voyez-vous cela, comme c'est mignon, il est redevenu un petit enfant…Ca ne s'appelle pas de la triche, mais de la ruse Potter…

Harry crispa ses poings de rage. Il n'avait pas le droit…il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à Sirius !! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

-Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix rauque, écoute moi, tu es sur le point de gagner, tue Voldemort, c'est le principal, et ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.

-Sirius !! hurla Harry. Mais tu t'es entendu ?! « Ne t'occupe pas de moi » ?! Tu es comme un père pour moi, et tu veux que je te regarde mourir ?!

Voldemort continuait d'observer la scène avec amusement. Sirius sourit faiblement.

-Harry, si tu continue à ne rien faire, Voldemort va en profiter pour nous tuer tous les deux…Comme c'est ironique, c'est moi qui devrait te protéger, et non toi.

-Sirius…commença Harry.

-Tu as cinq secondes pour prendre une décision, Potter. Ou tu ne bouges pas, et dans ce cas je t'élimine, mais ton parrain seras sain et sauf. Ou tu me tues, mais je te jures qu'avant de mourir j'aurai le temps de tuer ton parrain, et dans ce cas il seras mort par _ta_ faute, dit Voldemort d'une voix froide.

Harry n'avait envie d'accepter ni l'une, ni l'autre proposition. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Réfléchissons…il devait vaincre Voldemort sans faire un mouvement. Pas facile…même impossible…

Tout à coup, il eut une idée. Pitié…faites que ça marche, pensa t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

  
-Potter, est ce que tu dors ? dit Voldemort avec une nuance d'ironie. Ou bien tu fais ta prière avant de mourir ?

-J'ai pris ma décision, Tom, c'est ça ! dit Harry en fixant un phénix qui venait d'apparaître.

  
Le phénix se mit à chanter…le chant de l'espoir pour Harry…

Voldemort semblait figé. Harry profita de ce moment de stupeur pour faire apparaître des cordes qui attachait Voldemort. Fumseck, le phénix se percha sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Me voilà ficelé comme un vulgaire saucisson…, gromela Voldemort.

-Maintenant, Tom…commença Harry.

  
Voldemort lui coupa la parole.

  
-Tu crois que tu as gagné, Potter ? Comme c'est amusant ! Mais tu sembles avoir oublié qui je suis ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac…  
-Tu mens…dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai plus assez de force pour te tuer ou même pour transplaner, c'est vrai. Mais que dirais-tu si je te tuais _avant même que tu n'existe_ ?

-Tu délires…dit Harry en secouant la tête.

-On verra bien…_Accio _! dit-il simplement.

L'objet qui ressemblait à un sablier se déplaça et resta en l'air juste devant Voldemort. Celui-ci murmura simplement : _mittere in tempo._

Avant qu'Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste, Voldemort avait…disparut.


	2. Surprises, rivalités, remerciements…

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Merci à Molianne pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

                             Attention, cette histoire se déroule sous différents points de vues, ce chapitre commence avec le point de vue de Sirius.

**_Disclaime_**_r_ : Tous les personnages cités dans cette histoire appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

**Chapitre 1** : Surprises, rivalités, remerciements…

_'Tout ce qui arrive,_

_Est-ce donc de ma faute ?_

_Est-ce moi qui protège les autres,_

_Ou ce sont eux qui me protège ?_

_Parmi ces questions sans réponses,_

_Une seule chose est certaine,_

_Je n'abandonnerai pas le combat,_

_Au péril de ma vie.'_

Incompréhensible. Etonnant. Impensable.

Voldemort avait, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, il avait simplement disparu. Sirius ne trouva aucune explication logique à ce mystère. Correction, il n'en avait pas trouvé. Maintenant, il en avait une. Mais, elle était…comment dire ? Incroyable. Oui, c'était le mot juste…

*_Flash-back* :_

_Tous les trois (lui-même, Harry et Peter) avaient ouverts des yeux ronds suite à la disparition soudaine de Voldemort._

_-Mais…où est-ce qu'il est ?! avait dit Harry en articulant tout les mots. Il…il n'a pas pu transplaner !_

_En faisant un simple geste de la main, il avait délivré Sirius des cordes._

_-Merci, avait murmuré Sirius._

_Harry avait arpenté la pièce de long en large, réfléchissant._

_-Il n'a pas transplaner, Potter, avait dit Queudver avec un rictus._

_Sirius l'avait presque oublié, lui._

_-Alors, il est invisible, peut-être ? grommela Harry avec sarcasme._

_-Non plus, avait dit Peter avec ce sourire qui donnait envie à Sirius de lui donner une bonne raclée._

_Sirius en avait eu plus qu'assez. Enfin libre de ses mouvement, il  prit Peter à la gorge._

_-Ecoute Peter, siffla t-il entre ses dents, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu vas me dire où ton maître est. Et très vite ! Ou sinon…_

_Peter avait pâlit en voyant le regard de Sirius qui ne présageait rien de bon._

_-Bien, bien, avait-il dit, apparemment je n'ai pas le choix. En fait, je ne peux pas te dire exactement où est-ce qu'il est._

_-Dis nous ce que tu sais, alors !_

_C'était au tour d'Harry de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs._

_Sirius avait resserré ses doigts autour du cou de Peter._

_-Lâche-moi, Sirius, était parvenu à articuler Peter, ou je n'arriverai pas à parler._

_Sirius avait desserré un peu son étreinte. Peter s'était enfin décidé à parler. Il frissonna sous le regard meurtrier de Sirius, et, quand il avait parlé, il n'avait pas osé regarder Harry dans les yeux. Ses yeux lui rappelait sûrement trop Lily, pensa Sirius. C'était exactement l'impression que ça lui donnait, à lui en tout cas…_

_-Le Lord, commença Peter, n'a pas vraiment donné de détails sur…ses desseins. Il…il avait dit que ce plan était infaillible, et que ça permettrait de…supprimer Harry Potter pour toujours._

_Sirius avait déglutit difficilement. Peter hésita a dévoiler plus d'informations._

_-Continue, avait ordonné Harry sans ciller.  
-J'ai fini par apprendre que les Retourneurs de Temps étaient primordiaux dans ce projet. Et…que en fait…il voulait construire un Retourneur non plus pour les heures, mais pour les années…_

_-Pourquoi ? avait demandé Sirius._

_-Parce qu'il avait l'intention de se transporter à l'époque de mes parents, et de les tuer avant que je naisse, c'est bien ça ? avait dit Harry en mettant sa tête entre ses main._

_*Fin du Flash-Back*_

Et voilà, la raison était simple, maintenant. Voldemort était dans le passé et avait l'intention de le changer. Peter était à présent bien attaché dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Dumbledore, après qu'Harry lui ait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé, avait jeté un sort de façon à ce que Peter ne puisse s'échapper.

Précaution inutile en fait, pensa Sirius. Voldemort n'étant pas là, Peter n'avait nulle part où aller de toute façon. Je pense Peter et moi allons avoir une petite discussion, se dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

***

-Harry ? dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

-Désolé, murmura Harry. Il avait été perdu dans ses pensés.

-C'est bon Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, je crois que tu as besoin de dormir…  
-Non ! coupa Harry. Il _faut_ trouver une solution. Le temps passe…et je…j'ai peur professeur…j'ai peur qu'il parvienne à…

Harry ne put achever sa phrase. C'était trop…dur…Il avait déjà souffert de la perte de ses parents une fois…C'était comme s'il avait peur que ses parents meurent une _deuxième fois_…

Pourquoi Voldemort ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille juste une fois ?!

-Je comprend Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution, ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure, mais nous n'avons guère le temps…

-Vous voulez dire que…qu'il faudrait que j'aille _dans le passé _?! s'exclama Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

***

-Bonjour, Peter, dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Si…Sirius…dit Peter avec inquiétude.

-Comment as-tu pu ?! dit Sirius en mettant toute la haine dont il était possible, mais sans quitter Peter des yeux.

Peter détourna son regard, il ne répondit pas.

-Regarde moi ! Comment as-tu pu ?! répéta Sirius.

-Je…je…

-Tu ferais mieux de me répondre, dit Sirius en pointant sa baguette vers le cœur de Peter.

-Tu…Tu…ne…p…peux…pas…me tuer, Sirius, dit Peter en tremblant.

-Ah oui ?! Pourtant toi tu n'as eu aucun mal à tuer James et Lily, et à m'envoyer à Azkaban ! Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de ce que c'est que d'être à Azkaban pour des années et des années ?!

-J…Je…ce n'était…pas…moi…

-TU LES AS TRAHIS !! Est-ce que tu le nies ?! dit Sirius avec un regard noir.

-Il…  
-LAISSE MOI FINIR, IMBECILE !! On te faisait confiance, tu sais. Tu étais notre ami. Maintenant on te hait, tous ! A cause de toi Lily et James sont morts ! Morts, tu entends ?! Tu les as tués !

-Ce…n'était pas moi…C'est lui…Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Prononce son nom ! Tu n'est même pas capable de dire le nom de ton maître !! Celui que tu as renseigné pendant toutes ces années !! Celui à qui tu as livré James et Lily !!

-C'est…c'est…V…v…Voldemort qui…les as tués…

-Parle distinctement ! Je suis certain que tu n'as eu aucun mal à dire à Voldemort où était cachés James et Lily, n'est ce pas ?! Il semble que depuis tu as perdu la faculté de parler intelligiblement ! 

-Sirius, arrête de me regarder comme ça…Tu…me fais…peur…

-Ca ne fait que commencer Peter…je vais faire en sorte que ta vie soit un enfer à partir de maintenant…

-Je…je…suis désolé…dit Peter d'un air piteux.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Ce n'est pas un « je suis désolé » qui va changer le passé ! Est ce que tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?!

-Je suis désolé, vraiment…Qu'est-ce que…je peux faire ?

Sirius dévisagea en silence Peter.

Premièrement, est-ce que ton _cher_ maître a laissé des plans du Retourneur de Temps qu'il a fabriqué ?

-Je ne sais pas…je pense oui…Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention…d'en fabriquer un ?!

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il continuait simplement de regarder Peter avec dégoût.

-Tu n'y arrivera pas…, dit Peter en secouant la tête. Le Lord a travaillé matin et soir pour parvenir à ce résultat…alors toi…

Sirius ne supportait pas ça, que Peter lui parle comme si lui, Sirius, n'était rien du tout par rapport à Voldemort. Dans ces moments-là, il avait vraiment du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas 

mettre son poing dans la figure rondelette de Peter. En fait, plus précisément, ça faisait depuis 

qu'il avait vu Peter, que l'envie de le frapper lui était venue…

-Ecoute Peter, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que moi je n'y arriverai pas, mais Harry, lui, il réussira, dit Sirius fermement convaincu.

On toqua à la porte. C'était…Severus Rogue. 

***

Dumbledore approuva de la tête. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux bleu clair.

-Bien sûr, continua t-il ce ne sera pas facile, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de tous les professeurs, et puis… 

-Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon de fabriquer un Retourneur de Temps pour aller…aussi loin dans le passé ! coupa Harry

-J'allais y venir, dit Dumbledore, j'ai un ami, Alfredo Fletcher, qui est spécialisé dans la construction des Retourneurs, les normaux je veux dire…De plus, j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue d'aller chercher les éventuels plans que Voldemort aurait laissé.

-Combien de temps prendra la construction du Retourneur à votre avis ?

Dumbledore soupira.

-Je l'ignore Harry. C'est difficile à dire. Ca peut prendre des jours, des semaines…

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as suffisamment affaiblit Voldemort. Il ne va pas être capable d'attaquer pendant un moment.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

-Va dormir, maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu as déjà utilisé beaucoup d'énergie durant le combat. Préfères-tu aller à l'infirmerie ?

Harry grimaça. L'endroit qu'il aimait le mois à Poudlard, c'était l'infirmerie. Après la salle de classe de Rogue, bien sûr. Chaque fois qu'il allait à l'infirmerie, il devait tout le temps rester couché.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore en prenant une feuille de parchemin de son tiroir. Quant à moi, je vais écrire une lettre à Alfredo Fletcher.

Dumbledore marqua une pause.  -Harry ?

Harry se retourna. –Oui, professeur ?

Dumbledore semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose. Mais, finalement, il dit simplement : -Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry fut un peu surpris. –A vous aussi professeur.

Et il ferma doucement la porte.

***

-Bonjour, Black. Bonjour…Pettigrow, dit Rogue en jetant un regard haineux aux deux personnes.

-Rogue, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius

-Dumbledore m'a mis au courant, dit simplement Rogue.

- Tu es ami avec Severus, maintenant Sirius ? dit Peter avec dédain.

Pour avoir dit ça, Peter eu droit à deux regards meurtriers.

-Je ne serai jamais ami avec une personne qui a pu faire confiance à un rat, siffla Rogue.

-Et moi, je ne serai jamais ami avec toi…simplement parce que…t'es toi, dit Sirius sur le même ton.

-Assez parlé, dit Rogue d'un ton cassant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour discuter avec toi, Black. Où sont les plans du Retourneur de Temps ?

-Quoi ?! Tu…commença Sirius

-Dumbledore m'a ordonner d'aller les chercher.

-Même si je vous disais où est ce qu'ils sont, vous ne pourrez pas les prendre, dit Peter.

-Et pourquoi ça ? dit une voix qui venait d'arriver.

***

Harry avait finalement décidé de changer d'itinéraire. Il devait parler à Sirius d'abord. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche-qui était en fait la carte du Maraudeur- pour voir où Sirius était. Le petit point noir qui indiquait Sirius Black était à l'infirmerie. Harry fronça les sourcils, est-ce que par hasard Sirius se sentait mal ? Puis, il vit situé à côté du point, d'autres points qui indiquait Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue.

-Hmm…je vais quand même devoir aller à l'infirmerie, finalement.

Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et marcha en direction de l'infirmerie. Il entendit des éclats de voix, et décida de rester un peu sans rien faire, curieux de voir comment les choses se passaient…

***

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en même temps que Rogue avait dit : -Potter !

Harry sourit à Sirius.

-Je répète ma question Peter, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas prendre les plans ?

Peter déglutit difficilement. La présence de Harry l'intimidait.

-Parce que…Le Lord a mis un système de sécurité qui identifie les personnes à partir de leur âmes.

-Et ? demanda Harry

-Eh bien, il a programmé le système de sorte que seuls lui-même et ses plus fidèles Mangemorts puissent entrer dans la salle où il a mis les plans.

-Ingénieux, pensa Harry

-Bien, dit Harry, alors demain tu viendra avec nous prendre les plans, Peter.

-Quoi ?! cria Sirius. Tu lui fait confiance ?!

-Je vois que Potter a pris le contrôle de la situation, apparemment, dit Rogue avec sarcasme. Désolé ,mais c'est à moi, que le directeur a confié cette mission, je travaillerai seul alors. Et d'ailleurs qu'entendez vous par « nous » ?

-Ce que j'entends par « nous », c'est moi, Sirius, vous, et Peter. Il y aura certainement encore des Mangemorts…peut-être sous-entendez vous que vous êtes assez forts pour tous les vaincre ? Si vous trouvez une meilleure solution, dites le moi, j'attends.

Rogue semblait fort agacé.

-Oh, mais je ne doute pas que l'idée de Potter soit _merveilleuse_ mais…est-ce que le Directeur acceptera que le précieux Harry Potter risque sa vie ainsi ?

Harry ignora simplement le commentaire de Rogue.

-Ferme-la, Rogue, dit sirius. Ce ne seront que des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas cela qui va faire peur à Harry.

-Je vois…dit Rogue. Dans ce cas, je vais faire part des changements au Directeur. N'oublie pas Pettigrow, demain tu devras m'emmener à la cachette…avec Black et Potter.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Rogue n'a pas changé…, dit Pettigrow.

-Bon, je vais aller dormir maintenant, dit Harry avec un bâillement. Je n'arriverai pas à supporter de voir Peter plus longtemps.

-Oui, moi aussi dit Sirius.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en vérifiant que le système de sécurité était actif.

Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

-Dis Sirius ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait à…Peter ? J'avais l'impression qu'il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il te regardait, dit Harry d'un air perplexe.

-Oh moi ? dit Sirius s'un air innocent. Je n'ai rien fait du tout…on a juste « discuté »…

-Hmm…Tu sais…comme on a réussi à attraper Peter, ça signifie que tu vas être innocenté…

-Oui, je sais…Mais d'abord il faut…

-Que Tom nous laisse tranquille ? termina Harry

Sirius hocha la tête. Harry soupira. 

-Bon, ben, bonne nuit Sirius.

-Oui, à toi aussi. Harry ? dit Sirius avec un étrange regard.

-Hmm ?

-Merci, dit Sirius avec un sourire

-Pour quoi ? dit Harry étonné.

-Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie Harry.

-Oh ! Mais c'est normal Sirius, dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

-Non, ce n'est pas normal ! C'est moi qui devrait…commença Sirius.

-Arrête. Ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui te remercie Sirius. Simplement pour être là.

-Harry…

-Allez, va dormir maintenant. Demain nous aurons une rude journée.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui me donne des ordres ? dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'avoir un air outré.

Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons en éclatant de rire, tandis que Sirius allait de l'autre côté.

***

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit. Harry avait tellement changé…Il grandissait trop vite…Sirius se rappelait que quand il était jeune, à cet âge là, il s'amusait encore à faire des blagues avec James. _James…_ils étaient tellement insouciants à l'époque tous les deux… si on leur avait dit ce qu'il leur arriverait dans le futur, ils auraient probablement éclaté de rire. Evidemment, comment auraient-ils pu se douter que James et Lily allaient être assassinés ? Que Peter allait les trahir ? Que Rémus allait être plus que jamais rejeté de la société ? Et que lui, Sirius, allait passer douze ans à Azkaban ? Douze ans ?! Tout ça à cause de Peter…

Non, à cause de lui, car s'il n'avait pas conseillé Peter comme Gardien, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Heureusement qu'il y avait Harry…autrement…Mais est-ce que Harry avait encore besoin de lui ?! Il n'en avait plus tellement l'impression…

Après tout, il avait déjà 17 ans…

Autre changement particulier chez Harry, il tutoyait Voldemort, et l'appelait par son 

nom…Tom…C'était étrange au début, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer…

Sirius se retourna sur son lit. Si seulement je pouvais changer le passé…pensa t-il.

***

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était tellement fatigué, épuisé…Il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie durant le combat…et ce n'était pas fini…Heureusement qu'il avait fait appel à Fumseck pour l'aider, ou tout était perdu…

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Tom s'en prenne à ses amis ?! En deuxième année, c'était Ginny… En quatrième, Cédric… En cinquième année, il avait soumis Ron à l'Imperium…En sixième année, Hermione avait failli mourir…Et là, maintenant, c'était Sirius…

Harry avait eu de la chance, il s'en était toujours sortit vivant…Il ne voulait plus mettre ses amis en danger…et le monde des sorciers aussi…Mais c'était dur de porter tout ce poids sur lui…Il n'avait que 17 ans ! Il aurait voulu être un adolescent normal, mais c'était son destin…

*******************************************************************

Voilà la fin de cette chapitre ! Si vous avez aimé, postez moi un review, s'il vous plaît !


	3. Préparatifs

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 2 !! Il est assez long, alors installez vous bien sur votre chaise ! Pour une fois que je fais des chapitres longs ! 

Comments, please !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***********************************************************************

Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs

_'Ce qu'on fait du présent,_

_Construit le futur._

_On ne peut changer le passé,_

_C'est certain._

_Mais est-ce vrai maintenant ?'_

**_-Le passé, en 1978, à Poudlard :_**

****

BANG ! James se massa la nuque, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Ah oui, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, et puis…

-Lily ! cria-t-il à une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Ca va pas chez toi ?! T'as essayer de me tuer en me jetant ton bouquin ou quoi ?!

-James Potter !! cria à son tour Lily. Ca fait cinq fois que je t'appelle, et tu ne répondait pas ! Cinq fois ! A quoi tu rêvassait ?!

-Ouch ! Du calme, Lil' ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que je fantasmais sur une autre fille ? dit James avec un sourire.

Lily lui jeta un regard meurtrier et semblait prête à lui jeter un autre bouquin à la figure. Un garçon aux cheveux noir arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? dit-il. 

-Salut, Sirius ! dit James. Tu vois en fait, Lily a essayé de me tuer…

-Hmm…je vois…vous savez…ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…pour faire vos scènes de ménages…, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Sirius !! s'écria Lily et James en même temps.

-Je blaguais…je blaguais…marmonna Sirius.

Voyant que Lily avait toujours son livre prêt dans la main, James fit semblant d'avoir eu soudain un malaise.

-James ? dit Lily d'une voix inquiète.

-Oh tu sais, tu as du me donner un traumatisme crânien avec ton bouquin, dit James en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire, ce que Sirius avait déjà fait.

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Elle poussa un soupir.

-Non, sérieusement Lil'…commença James.

-Toi, sérieux ? coupa Sirius.

-Enfin, si j'arrive à rester sérieux, je ne rêvassais pas, j'avais juste…une impression bizarre, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui va se passer…

Sirius s'esclaffa de plus belle.

-Voilà, maintenant James est un voyant !

-James, ce n'était qu'une impression…dit Lily d'un ton exaspéré, en ayant malgré tout pas compris tout ce que James voulait dire.

-Ouais, peut-être bien, on verra…dit James d'un ton pas convaincu.

***

**_Le présent, à la base de Voldemort :_**

****

-Bon, voilà mon plan, dit Harry. Nous trois on va se cacher derrière ce bosquet, pendant que Peter va chercher les plans…

-Heu…Et qu'est ce que je dis aux autres Mangemorts ? l'interrompit Peter

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! s'écria Harry. Improvise ! Et…

-Comme si ce rat savait improviser ! coupa Sirius avec mépris.

Rogue secoua la tête.

-Potter, votre plan est…inconscient, puéril et idiot, dit Rogue d'un air supérieur. Qu'est- ce que Pettigrow va dire ? « Bonjour camarades ! Donnez moi les plan, je dois les remettre à notre pire ennemi, Harry Potter ! » continua Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

-Ecoutez ! dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Si vous ne m'interrompiez pas à chaque fois, j'aurai pu vous dire que pendant que Pettigrow sert de diversion, nous pourrions stupéfixier les Mangemorts.

-Excellente idée, Potter ! dit Rogue avec hypocrisie. Mais que se passera t-il si Pettigrow s'enfuit ?

-J'y ait pensé…commença Harry

Rogue eut une expression qui trahit ses pensées. Il ne croyait pas du tout que Harry avait songé à cela.

Harry jugea préférable de l'ignorer. Il pointa sa baguette sur Peter, ce dernier eut une expression inquiète.

-_Non fugam_, murmura Harry. Il rangea sa baguette.

 Voilà, avec ce sort Peter ne pourra pas s'enfuir. Maintenant tu sait ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit Harry en s'adressant à Peter.

***

**_Plusieurs minutes passèrent…_**

****

-Tu crois qu'il a réussi ? murmura Sirius

-Je ne sais pas…dit Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Sirius se demanda comment Harry arrivait à être inquiet pour ce rat.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour Queudver, dit Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais pour les plans…c'est notre seule chance pour aller dans le passé…

-De toute manière, dit Rogue, nous n'avons pas le choix. On y va.

Ils se mirent à stupéfixier les Mangemorts qui étaient là. La tâche fut aisée. Il faut dire que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas très intelligents…  
  


-Je n'aime pas ça…, marmonna Sirius, ça à l'ai trop facile…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un piège… Il prirent le même chemin que Peter et ils arrivèrent devant une porte blindée, d'aspect très ancien. Harry essaya vainement de la pousser, et utilisa aussi des sorts. Rien à faire, la porte resta obstinément fermée.

-Comment Peter a fait pour entrer ?! s'exclama Harry

-Ca doit être le système de sécurité…proposa Sirius

-Ouais…eh ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit ! dit Harry en voyant une inscription qui venait d'apparaître.

-Ca sent la magie noire…grommela Rogue

-Où est-ce qu'il n' y a pas de la magie noire avec Voldemort ? pensa Sirius.

-C'est écrit en runes, continua Rogue, « Vous n'êtes pas… »

-« Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer, prenez garde », le devança Harry

Rogue regarda Harry avec étonnement. Sirius aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que t'avais appris à lire les runes…dit-il

-Justement ! dit Harry. C'est ça qui est bizarre…Je n'ai pas appris…C'est venu naturellement…

Harry changea de sujet, gêné par le regard de Sirius et de Rogue, qui étaient maintenant ébahis. Enfin…c'était inhabituel de voir Rogue « ébahi »…Il aurait dû prendre une photo pour Ron…

-Je m'attendais quand même à quelque chose de plus…impressionnant venant de Tom…dit Harry

-Ne me dis pas que t'es déçu ?! s'écria Sirius

Harry s'apprêta à répondre quand Rogue parla.

-Hmm…Vos désirs sont des ordres, Potter…dit Rogue en montrant du doigt une armée de Détraqueurs qui venaient à leur rencontre…

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles…

***

Tous les trois se mirent à jeter des séries de « Spero Patronum ». Harry fut étonné de voir que le Patronus de Rogue était (imaginez ce que vous voulez…) et que celui de Sirius était (imaginez ce que vous voulez…).

Au bout d'un moment ils réussirent enfin à venir à bout des Détraqueurs, mais ils étaient épuisés.

-Qu'est ce que Peter fait ? dit Sirius la respiration entrecoupée. Il s'est perdu ou quoi ?!

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Peter sortit de la porte.

-Vous…vous avez réussi à venir à bout des Détraqueurs ? dit Peter avec étonnement.

-Tu espérais plutôt le contraire, non ? dit Sirius en le fusillant du regard

-Non…non…pas du tout…, balbutia Peter. Voici les plans.

Harry les feuilleta rapidement, mais il vit bien vite que, de toute évidence, il n'y comprenait rien. Il les passa à Sirius. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que Peter tripotait quelque chose dans sa poche. Ca devait être son imagination…, pensa t-il.

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer maintenant, dit Rogue

***

Quoi ?! s'écria Ron. Tu va aller dans le passé ?!

Harry hocha simplement la tête, il venait de les événement qui s'étaient passé

-Voyons, c'est totalement impossible, dit Hermione, et puis c'est  strictement défendu…

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Je plaisantais ! dit Hermione en éclatant de rire. Depuis le temps que je suis avec vous, les règlements…ne sont plus vraiment ce qu'ils sont.

Ron et Harry sourirent à leur tour .

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'ils auront finir de fabriquer leur Retourneur ? demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Maintenant ils ont déjà commencé , avec l'aide des plans.

-Et , est-ce que t'as déjà réfléchi à un nom ? demanda à son tour Hermione.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas aller dans le passé et puis dire à tout le monde « Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter »

-Hmm…T'as raison. Je vais laisser mon prénom tel quel et puis je vais juste changer mon nom…

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment… Décidément ce n'était pas facile de se trouver un nouveau nom !

-J'ai une idée ! s'écria Hermione, tout en sortant sa baguette magique et elle traça les lettres du nom de POTTER.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?dit Ron d'un air étonné .

Harry lui l'avait déjà compris si ses suppositions étaient justes.

Elle secoua sa baguette, et les lettres changèrent de place pour former le nom EPPTOR.

-Alors, est-ce que ça va, Harry Epttor ? demanda Hermione d'un air satisfait.

-Parfait, dit simplement Harry.

-Moi, je trouve ça horrible…dit Ron en faisant une grimace.

Hermione pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers Ron, prête à lui jeter on ne sait quel sort.

-Mais non, mais non, je plaisantait…se reprit rapidement Ron

Hermione continua quand même de le regarder avec des yeux furieux. Harry, lui, se retenait de rire…

Au fond, il était tout de même un peu surpris que Hermione ait utilisé la même méthode que Tom Jedusor…

***

**_-10 jours plus tard…:_**

****

-Voilà on a enfin terminé , dit Dumbledore avec un soupir. Sirius, va chercher Harry.

-Tout de suite professeur, dit Sirius en sortant.

Où pouvait être Harry ?  Il se métamorphosa sous sa forme d'Animagi au cas des élèves passeraient par là…ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être pris.  

Suivant son instinct, il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il avait vu juste. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que Harry, Hermione, et Ron. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Sirius ! s'écria Harry. Que fais tu ici?

Sirius prit un air plus sérieux.

-C'est prêt Harry, tu dois venir, vous aussi, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione.  
  


Il prirent le chemin qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry se sentait nerveux et excité en même temps. Il allait aller dans le passé ! Il allait pouvoir voir ses parents ! Mais que se passerait-il si…Oh ! Et puis zut ! Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille.

Sirius dit le mot de passé et ils entrèrent.

-Bonjour, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Asseyez-vous.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

-Le Retourneur est prêt ,continua t-il, malheureusement, il ne pourra que transporter deux personnes. Voilà ce que je propose, Sirius et Harry iront dans le passé …

-Mais, coupa Ron, je ne laisserai pas Harry partir sans moi !

-Moi non plus, dit Hermione avec véhémence. Qui sait ce qui pourra arriver ?

Harry n'avait rien dit pendant ce temps. Evidemment il avait très envie que Sirius viennent avec lui, c'était parrain après tout …Mais Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis…Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Et si dans le passé, Sirius ou ses amis étaient encore en danger à cause de lui ? Rien qu'a cette pensée il se rappela de mauvais souvenirs…

Dumbledore repris la parole d'une voix douce.

-Calmez vous ,vous irez vous aussi dans le passé…dès que nous aurons fabriqué un autre Retourneur. Car je suppose que Harry appréciera votre compagnie, n'est ce pas ?

Harry eut un faible sourire. Ron et Hermione rougirent pour s'être emportés un peu trop vite.

-Maintenant, nous avons quelques petites choses à régler…Harry, je vais te faire un peu d'apparence…

Ce dernier déglutit.

-Normalement je devrais te faire boire une potion, mais ce n'est vraiment pas très pratique car soit tu dois en reprendre toutes les heures, soit c'est définitif. Donc, nous allons simplement faire des petits changements…

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

-Toi aussi, Sirius, tu vas avoir droits à des changements…

-Quoi ?! Moi aussi ?! s'écria t-il

C'était au tour de Harry de sourire.

-Evidemment, dit Dumbledore. Tous les deux, allez dans la pièce d'à côté, Mrs Pomfresh s'occupera des changements…

Qui aurait pu croire que le bureau de Dumbledore se transformerai un jour en salon de coiffure ? se dit Harry avec amusement.

***

Wow. Ce fut la première pensée d'Hermione. Harry était vraiment…mignon, comme ça. On lui avait coupé et aplatis (c'était possible ?) les cheveux, et ça lui allait vraiment bien. Pour une fois que ses cheveux n'étaient pas en bataille…

On lui avait aussi remplacés ses lunettes par des lentilles, et on avait réussi à masquer sa cicatrice, grâce à un sort sûrement. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec encore plus d'éclat que d'habitude. Il était vraiment…-Mais qu'est-ce que je pense ? se dit Hermione. Harry est simplement un AMI ! Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer cependant que ses joues étaient devenues un peu rouges…

Même Ron était surpris du changement, s'apperçut-elle.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait aussi changé de coupe et on avait changé la couleur de ses yeux. C'était passé du noir au bleu.

-Excellent, dit Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh a fait du bon travail. Avez-vous réfléchi à un nom tous les deux ?

-Pour moi ce sera Harry Epttor.

-Je vois…dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur, l'anagramme de Potter.

-C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée, dit Harry.

-Très intelligent, remarqua Dumbledore.

Hermione devint encore plus rouge qu'avant, mais pas pour la même raison.

-Et toi Sirius ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Hmm…Ryan Watford, dit Sirius en réfléchissant.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore, Sirius tu te présentera pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry, ton filleul, vient d'une petite école d'Irlande qui a été détruite. On ne devrait pas vous poser trop de questions.

Fumseck vola de son perchoir pour se poser sur l'épaule de Harry qui le caressa. Dumbledore regarda tour à tour d'un air songeur Harry et Fumseck.

-Harry, pour cette « aventure », je te confie Fumseck.

Harry se dressa hors de sa chaise.

-Quoi ?! Mais…

-Tu en auras sûrement plus besoin que moi. Et puis, les phénix sont des créatures étranges…Ils devraient en théorie, pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre.

-Vous voulez dire que…, commença Sirius.

-Oui, Fumseck devrait pouvoir passer du passé au présent et inversement sans Retourneur…en théorie. Ca nous sera très utile pour échanger des lettres. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème. A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore Fumseck. Je l'ai seulement eu quelques années plus tards…

Il fit une pause.

-Maintenant, avant que vous ne faites vos bagages, j'ai une dernière chose très importante à vous dire. Ecoutez-moi bien.

Tout le monde était de toute ouïe. Dumbledore prit un air sérieux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas et vous **ne devez pas** changer le passé. L'Histoire **ne doit pas** changer, dit Dumbledore en appuyant bien sur tous les mots. Des choses meilleures auraient pu arriver, je sais, mais ça aurait pu être pire, soyez en conscients. Nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec le passé pour voir ce qui aurait pu arriver. Ce que nous allons faire est strictement interdit, nous sommes en train de violer une des règles les plus fondamentales de la magie. Je sais qu'il y a 

beaucoup de choses que vous aimeriez changer, moi aussi, mais l'Histoire doit rster la même. Promettez-moi que vous ne révélerez rien du futur.

Il observa Harry et Sirius d'un regard perçant.

-Je le promets, dit Harry d'un air solennel.

-Je le jure sur les tombes de James et de Lily, dit à son tour Sirius après un moment.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Si jamais certaines choses auront été découvertes, je saurai que vous ne l'aurez pas fait exprès. Vous pouvez vous préparer.

***

Harry préparait ses affaires. Il mit dans sa valises, sa cape d'invisibilité bien sûr, l'album de photo que Hagrid lui avait offert en première année et toutes les petites choses qui lui semblait pouvoir être utiles. Il prit, bien évidemment, la carte du maraudeur. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important, mais cette pensée partit aussitôt qu'elle lui était venue à l'esprit…

Harry ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : il allait enfin pouvoir voir ses parents…

Hmm…enfin, ils auront son âge et ne seront pas encore ses parents…

***

Sirius, lui n'avait pas grand chose à amener. Il avait préparé ses affaires en moins de cinq minutes, et maintenant il attendait Harry.

La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était tellement étrange, qu'il avait du mal à croire que c'était vrai. Il allais se revoir lui et ses meilleurs amis (il excluait Peter) quand ils étaient enfants…En plus il allait être leur professeur !

Comme ce serait simple…Ce serait tellement simple de dire à James de ne pas choisir Peter comme gardien du secret….Ou mieux encore, tuer Peter dans le passé…

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait même pas tuer Peter dans le présent…Sa liberté reposait sur Peter _vivant_…

Est-ce qu'il arrivera à se maîtriser et à ne rien dire ? Il l'avait juré…

***

-Vous êtes prêt, remarqua Dumbledore en les voyant arriver. Pour aller dans le passé, vous tournerez le Retourneur dix-neuf fois vers la droite et pour retourner à notre époque tournez le dix-neuf fois vers la gauche. Surtout ne le perdez pas. Prends bien soin de Fumseck, Harry. Ron et Hermione arriverons d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Bonne chance tous les deux.

Sirius tourna le sablier dix-neuf vers la droite. Harry adressa un dernier sourire à ses amis et ils disparurent…pour une grande aventure…

*********************************************************************

Suite à venir…

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?


	4. Au temps des Maraudeurs

Note de l'auteur : J'ai enfin réussi à taper tout ce chapitre ! Ca m'a pris du temps ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Note aux reviewers : **Sophie-Maria, Cath, Olivier : **Moi aussi j'adore les histoires où Harry va dans le passé !

                                  **Molianne, mister-master, marjolaine :** Merci !! Voilà la suite !

                                 **Chris Andrei :** Merci ! Et continue tes fics !

                                 **maraudeuse : **Sirius c'est aussi un de mes perso préféré ! 

Merci pour tous les reviews !! A chaque fois ça me fait super plaisir de les lire !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : Au temps des Maraudeurs…

_'Mon rêve le plus cher,_

_Enfin réalisé,_

_Je devrais être heureux._

_Alors pourquoi ?_

_Ce sentiment,_

_De tristesse et de regrets,_

_Me hante t-il ?'_

****

**_Dans le passé, en 1978 :_**

****

-Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie ! s'exclama Sirius.

-On a compris Sirius…Ca fait au moins la cinquième fois que tu le dis…, dit James d'un ton monotone.

-Cinq fois ? C'est tout ?! Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie…

Un garçon aux cheveux châtain décida enfin de sortir de son livre et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Sirius.

-Stop ! Tu vas finir par me donner la migraine…

Et il se replongea dans sa lecture.

-Je me demande comment Remus fait pour lire autant…murmura James.

Sirius le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Au moins on a plus cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal…

Rémus interrompit encore une fois sa lecture.

-C'est sûr, dit-il, surtout qu'à cause de vous deux, le professeur Sira a fait une dépression nerveuse…Maintenant il faut qu'ils trouvent un autre professeur de DFCM.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Premièrement, ce n'était pas de notre faute.

Rémus regarda Sirius avec un air exaspéré. Décidément, Sirius restera toujours…hmm…Sirius. Il n'existait pas d'adjectif pour le qualifier…

-Exactement, dit James qui approuvait Sirius, est-ce que c'est de notre faute si le professeur Sira était d'une nature fragile ?

-Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas être prof…continua Sirius. De plus, grâce à nous elle est célèbre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on détient le record du professeur de DCFM qui a tenu le moins longtemps…Elle a tenu combien de temps, de nouveau ? dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié.

-Un mois, dit Rémus avec un soupir.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes les cours de Sira, Rémus ? s'exclama James.

-Non, c'est pas ça…

-Alors ne te plains pas, dit Sirius. Encore une fois, grâce à nous, pendant les heures où on aurait dû avoir cours avec cette folle, on peut faire ce qu'on veut en attendant qu'il y ait un nouveau…

-Je me demande qui sera le nouveau prof…, dit James d'un air pensif.

-Peut-être un fou sortit de l'asile ? proposa Sirius. On peut s'attendre à tout…Les profs de DCFM n'ont jamais été normaux…C'est bien connu…Je me demande où est-ce que Dumbledore va les chercher…

James regarda machinalement sa montre. D'un bond, il se leva hors de sa chaise.

-Mince ! Je vais être en retard ! s'écria t-il. Je vous laisse, je dois y aller !

Il commença à sortir de la pièce en courant sous les regards surpris de tout le monde.

_Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Rémus étonné.

-Je dois aller voir Lily ! cria t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Lily…encore et toujours Lily…dit Sirius avec un geste d'exaspération tandis que Rémus avait de nouveau le nez dans son livre…

***

Harry attendait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard. Le Poudlard de 1978, il faut préciser…

Une brise fraîche venait le rafraîchir de temps en temps dans un silence où on n'entendait que le bruissement des feuilles.

Srius…ou plutôt Ryan (il fallait qu'il s'habitue maintenant) était dans une entrevue avec Dumbledore pour le poste de professeur de DFCM.

Harry avait préféré attendre dehors. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de susciter l'attention des élèves de Poudlard…Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas qui il était…

Pour le moment, il espérait simplement que Ryan obtienne le poste…Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…Ce poste n'était pas vraiment le plus convoité…

Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il devait paraître étrange, debout, tout seul au milieu du parc de Poudlard…Et pour compléter le tableau, il avait un phénix perché sur l'épaule et il était entouré de valises…Disons que ce n'était pas la discrétion même…

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir l'air idiot ainsi…Il souhaitait que personne ne le verrait comme ça…

Il décida de penser à autre chose pour faire passer le temps…

Où pouvait être Tom en ce moment ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il secoua la tête, non, décidément ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de penser à son pire ennemi…

Qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione pouvaient faire en ce moment ?

Voilà, c'était mieux de penser à ses meilleurs amis…N'empêche que maintenant il éprouvait un certain sentiment de solitude…

-Potter ! dit une voix qui le sortit de sa rêverie aussi brusquement que si on lui aurait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

On aurait déjà découvert sa véritable identité ?! Non, impossible…Il fallait qu'il reste calme…Cette voix ne lui semblait pas inconnue…

Soyons logique, on a dû me confondre avec mon père. Oui, ça devait être ça…

De loin, malgré les changements, c'était tout à fait possible…

Des bruits de pas se précisèrent et une silhouette apparut. Harry se retourna lentement…et compris pourquoi cette voix lui était familière…

La personne qui été debout devant lui n'était autre que le professeur McGonnagall…en plus jeune…

Essayons de rester naturel…, se dit Harry.

***

-Asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise. Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

-Ryan Watford, répondit Ryan en essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

-Bien, Mr. Watford…

-Ne vous gênez pas, appelez-moi moi Ryan, coupa t-il.

-Donc, Ryan, vous êtes là pour le poste de DFCM, je présume ? reprit Dumbledore avec le même regard perçant auquel il avait eu droit quelques heures auparavant.

-Entre autres, répondit Ryan, mais aussi pour inscrire mon filleul, son école a été détruite…dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air triste.

 -Ah…c'est un cas assez exceptionnel…D'habitude nos élèves sont ici dès la première année…Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…dit Dumbledore en réfléchissant. Commençons par vous. Je vais vous donner un test pour voir vos aptitudes en ce domaine. Je vais le chercher, je reviens dans un instant…

Un test ?! se dit Ryan. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il fallait qu'il le réussisse…Il le fallait…

***

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il fit semblant de regarder le professeur McGonagall avec un air étonné.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous…Oh !

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, comme si elle avait parlé trop rapidement.

-Excusez-moi…Vous n'êtes pas James Potter…, se reprit-elle.

-Non, Je suis Harry…Epttor, Harry se mordit la lèvre il avait failli dire « Potter »…L'habitude sans doute…

-Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je suis désolée, de loin je vous avait confondu avec un de mes élèves…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez un phénix ! C'est très rare d'en voir un…D'autant plus rare d'en voir apprivoisé…

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Il n'avait pas très envie d'entrer dans des détails.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Harry avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'admiration et de…méfiance…Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui avait cette sensation de puissance…à part le professeur Dumbledore…

Elle sentit que le garçon commençait à être embarrassé par son regard. (En fait, Harry se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait l'air idiot tout seul dans le parc, que le professeur le regardait ainsi…C'était assez bizarre , puisque McGonagall ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça…)

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un garçon, se dit-elle.

***

Ryan regarda avec inquiétude Dumbledore…Ce denier était en train de vérifier le test qu'il venait de terminer…

Et s'il n'avait pas réussi ? se demanda Ryan. Que se passera t-il alors ?

-Inutile de vous tracassez autant, dit la voix douce du professeur. Vous êtes accepté.

Ryan poussa un soupir de soulagement, et dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie dans le bureau du directeur.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous décourager, continua Dumbledore, mais je vous souhaite bonne chance. Le dernier professeur est parti suite à une dépression nerveuse…

Ryan ne put s'empêche d'esquisser un sourire à cette dernière remarque…

-Et pour le filleul…Allez le cherche et emmenez le moi dans mon bureau.

Ryan ne se fit pas attendre. A peine le directeur avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il était déjà sortit…

***

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un air soupçonneux.

-Heu…j'attends mon parrain…Il est là pour le poste de DCFM, répondit Harry.

 Tenez, il arrive, dit Harry en voyant Ryan qui venait à sa rencontre.

Ce dernier avait un grand sourire.

-Harry ! J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Ryan.

-Merveilleux, dit Harry qui s'y était un peu attendu. Je te présente le professeur McGonagall.

-Bonjour. Ryan Watford. Je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

-Enchantée, dit-elle. Je vous souhaite bonne chance…  
  


A son grand étonnement, Ryan éclata de rire.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'en a déjà parlé. Au fait, il nous attend Harry. Bonne journée, professeur.

Ryan commençait déjà à marcher. Voyant que Harry ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit-il étonné.

-Que tu m'aides à porter les valises, évidemment…, dit Harry avec un sourire.

***

Etrange…, pensa Dumbledore. Il était en train de méditer sur l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir , il y a cinq minutes, avec le filleul de Ryan.

Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Harry Epttor.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu entrer, il avait tout de suite senti que ce garçon…que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres.

Il regarda par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

Oui, Harry était le garçon le plus étrange qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Tout d'abord, combien de personnes se promenaient avec un phénix, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ?

Et puis son regard aussi, était inhabituel. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses…des choses que personne n'aimerait avoir vues. Le regard de Ryan exprimait la même chose aussi.

Mais Harry, étant beaucoup plus jeune, le contraste était largement plus flagrant. A la limite, chez un adulte, la chose aurait pu se comprendre…Mais chez un enfant ?!

Parmi quelles terribles expériences cet enfant est-il passé ?

Peut-être qu'il se trompait. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était dû qu'à son imagination ?

« Mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort dès mon plus jeune âge. »

Non. Le ton avec lequel Harry avait prononcé cette phrase montrait clairement qu'il ne se trompait pas. Toute la haine contenue dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé « Voldemort » avait surpris le Directeur. D'autant plus surprenant que Voldemort n'inspirait pas la crainte à Harry et Ryan, mais plutôt la haine…

Autre chose, il avait la vague impression que Harry lui rappelait quelqu'un…Un élève peut-être…

Il avait cette même impression avec Ryan…

Mais ce qui tracassait le plus le directeur, c'était que, lorsqu'il leur avait posé des questions, ils répondaient vaguement, sans donner trop de précisions…Comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose…

Une école d'Irlande qui a été détruite ?

Bizarre qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler…

Bien sûr, s'ils mentaient, ça devait être pour une raison ou une autre…

***

-Tu crois que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose ? demanda Harry à Ryan tandis qu'il l'aidait à installer ses affaires dans son bureau de professeur.

-Tu sais, avec Dumbledore c'est possible…

-Tu parles comme si Dumbledore était au courant de tout, répliqua Harry. Est-ce qu'il a savait que t'étais innocent ? Non. Est-ce qu'il savait que Peter était le traître ? Non. Est-ce qu'il savait que les Maraudeurs étaient des Animagis ? Non. Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi Tom…heu…Voldemort veut me tuer ? Non.

-Harry ! dit Ryan qui avait fait tomber une pile de livre sous la surprise. Dumbledore ne sait pas tout, certes. J'ai simplement dit que c'était _possible_. Et Dumbledore doit savoir pourquoi Voldemort veut te tuer, il ne veut pas te le dire, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi chaque année on veut me tuer, non ? dit Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ryan observa Harry pendant un instant.

-Harry…Dumbledore veut simplement ton bien…Tout comme moi…Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? D'habitude tu as toujours éprouvé un certain respect envers le Directeur.

-Je…J'ai…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…, dit Harry beaucoup plus calmement. Simplement, j'ai l'impression que…que tout le monde pense que je vais vaincre Voldemort, comme si j'ai toujours été né pour ça…Parfois, j'ai l'impression que la plupart des gens savent tout ce que je veux savoir, et que je suis le seul à tout ignorer !

-Je te rassure Harry…Tu n'est pas le seul à tout ignorer…

***

-Tiens, tiens, le préfet en chef est de retour ? dit Sirius en voyant James arriver.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les préfets en chef ? demanda Lily qui était juste derrière James.

-Rien contre les préfets en chef, seulement contre les préfètEs en chef, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Lily lui jeta un regard assassin tandis que James se contenta de prendre place à côté de Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Il savait que Sirius adorait énerver Lily…

-Lily…je plaisantais, voyons…Assis-toi. Vraiment, aucun sens de l'humour cette fille…ajouta t-il plus bas, pour que seuls James, Remus et Peter puisse l'entendre.

-Bon, dites nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé à la réunion des préfets, dit Rémus en s'adressant à James et Lily.

-Bonne idée, dit Peter qui était heureux qu'on change de sujet. Il n'avait plus très envie de voir Sirius et Lily se disputer.

-Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, on va avoir un nouvel élève et un nouveau prof de DCFM, dit Lily en jetant un regard à James et Sirius qui signifiait clairement « Vous avez intérêt à ce que le nouveau prof reste plus longtemps. »

-Un nouvel élève ? dit Rémus avec étonnement. On a jamais eu d'élèves qui arrivent en pleins milieu de l'année, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est un cas exceptionnel, répondit James. Et puis, un mois seulement est passé depuis la rentrée, s'il est bon, il n'aura pas trop de mal à tout rattraper…

-Mais s'il est mauvais, il aura du mal…, remarqua Peter.

-Dans ce cas nous l'aiderons, dit simplement James.

-Hé mais s'il va à Serpentard ?! Ne me dis pas que tu iras aider un Serpentard ?! protesta Sirius.

-Vous savez, on réfléchira à tout ça plus tard, répondit James.

-Oui, continua Lily, en fait, nous on s'attendait plutôt à ce que vous posiez des questions plus normales…Du genre, « comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »…

-Pour faire plaisir à mademoiselle, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? dit Sirius avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Lily avait très bien senti le ton sarcastique de Sirius, mais elle répondit comme si de rien n'était.

-Il s'appelle Harry Epttor, il sera dans la même année que nous et il vient d'Irlande, récita Lily.

-Bien renseignée, je vois, dit Sirius. James, à ta place, je ferais attention…

-Sirius…,commença James.

-C'est bon, je me tais, coupa Sirius.

Maintenant tous les regards étaient braqués vers Sirius avec étonnement, car le connaissant, il était très improbable qu'il réussisse à se taire très longtemps…

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il vient à Poudlard ? demanda Rémus d'un air pensif.

-Non, on nous a rien dit à propos de ça, répondit James.

-Je viens de penser à un truc…dit Sirius.

-Tiens, je pensais que tu ne parlais plus ? dit James avec une nuance d'ironie.

-On savait bien que c'était impossible…dit Peter sur le même ton.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai…continua Lily.

-Bon, vous m'écoutez ?! dit Sirius qui commençait à être agacé.

-On t'écoute, Patmol…dit Rémus avec un sourire.

Et tous attendait pour voir ce que Sirius avait à dire.

***

Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que Harry soit dans la chambre de Ryan en attendant sa Répartition. Harry n'avait pas perdu son temps, redoutant une attaque de Voldemort, il avait lu des bouquins de magie avancée, et appris autant de nouveaux sortilèges que possible. 

Maintenant il était en train de mettre en pratique son pouvoir de faire de la magie sans baguette, en faisant voler les objets de la pièce par ci  et par là. Ryan, lui, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien apprendre à des élèves de 7e année…Chose assez difficile, puisqu'il n'avait jamais enseigné auparavant…

Il regarda pensivement Harry qui était en train de se faire apporter un verre d'eau par un simple geste de la main. Il eut l'impression qu'un éclair venait d'illuminer son cerveau. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait apprendre aux élèves…

***

-En tant que Maraudeurs…, commença Sirius.

-En tant que Maraudeurs, vous allez encore faire des bêtises…, coupa Lily.

-Non, répliqua Sirius, on va faire une blague de bienvenue au nouveau. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Bonne idée, dit James qui eut droit à un regard réprobateur de Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au juste ?

-Hmm…c'est la question, dit Sirius en réfléchissant. T'as pas une idée James ? T'en a toujours des bonnes.

-Avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit, dit Lily, j'espère que vous ne feriez rien de trop désagréable au nouveau.

Sirius chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de James que les autres ne pouvaient entendre. (-James, Lil' est vraiment TROP protective envers le nouveau.) James secoua la tête, Sirius n'adorait pas seulement embêter Lily, pour être plus précis, il adorait énerver tout le monde…

-Désagréable ? dit Rémus. Voyons Lily, tu sais bien que nos meilleures blagues sont toujours dédiés à notre cher Severus…

Lily poussa un soupir.

Sirius murmura de nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille de James. (-Maintenant, c'est de Rogue dont elle s'inquiète…Fais gaffe, elle va finir par tomber amoureuse de lui…)

Cette fois, James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tellement la chose était stupide. Il s'attira le regard étonné des autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Lily d'un air soupçonneux.

-Rien, rien…, dirent James et Sirius en même temps.

-Au lieu de faire des messes basses, dit Peter, est-ce que vous avez une idée pour la blague ?

-Je crois avoir une idée pas trop méchante…dit James avec un sourire.

Et il leur expliqua le déroulement de la blague.

***************************************************************************

Des idées ? Des réactions ?

Mettez moi un review, please !

Suite à venir…


	5. Passé, présent, futur

Note de l'auteur : Pfiou…J'ai enfin réussi à taper ce chapitre…Ca m'a pris énormément de temps, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Note aux reviewers : **Kathleen Méranger** : Merci beaucoup !! Je fais de mon mieux pour me dépêcher !

                                  **marjolaine :** Merci !! Voilà la suite !!J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!

                                  **dumbledore **: Contente que tu aimes !! Je continue !! Euh…Je me trompe ou tu as mis deux reviews ? En tout cas, merci !!

                                  **mister-master :** Je continue, mais j'ai plus de mal à écrire cette histoire que mes autres fics! lol

                                  **Miss Maraudeuse :** Voilà la suite !! J'ai été assez rapide ? Oulà, t'es accro ? lol

                                  **Fany :** Lol…Tu me fais rougir là…Hmm…Qui peut résister à un air de chien battu ? lol moi aussi j'adore Sirius !!

                                  **Patty :** La suite est là !! Merci !!

                                  **Audy124 :** Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir !!

Merci à tous les reviwers !! Vos reviews me motivent beaucoup !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 4 : Passé, présent, futur…

_'Pourquoi ma vie n'est-elle faite_

_Que de péripéties ?_

_Je crois que je ne connaîtrais jamais_

_Une vie paisible…'_

A l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves parlaient avec excitation entre eux. Le principal sujet était le nouveau professeur, assis aux côtés de Dumbledore. Et l'autre sujet, était la rumeur qu'un nouvel élève arrivera à Poudlard.

Les rumeurs se répandaient toujours à vive allure à Poudlard…

D'un autre côté, les Maraudeurs qui avaient déjà discuté des nouvelles, avait l'esprit occupé par quelque chose d'autre…Au grand désarroi de Lily…

Voyant que la plupart des élèves étaient arrivés, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

-Chers élèves, dit-il, suite à la démission du professeur Sira, voici Ryan Watford, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les force du Mal.

Ryan se leva en adressant un sourire aux élèves. Il y eu des applaudissement plutôt chaleureux. Malgré cela, les élèves étaient un peu…méfiants…Etant donné que les professeurs de DCFM n'avaient jamais été « normaux », ils se demandaient ce que leur nouveau professeur pouvait bien leur réserver…

-Cette année, continua le directeur, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève qui entrera en 7e année, Harry Epttor.

Harry eu un sourire un peu gêné à cause de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Bien sûr, il s'était habitué  à ce que tout le monde le regarde (enfin pas lui, plutôt sa cicatrice), mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

-Nous allons procéder à sa répartition, dit le professeur McGonagall avec le Choixpeau à la main.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret, un peu agacé d'être le centre de mire de toute l'école. Naturellement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un élève débarquait au beau milieu de l'année…Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…

Le professeur McGonagal s'apprêta à poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête, mais celui-ci se mit à crier : -Je ne veux pas classer cet élève !

Et il sauta des mains du professeur McGonagall pour faire des bonds extraordinaires. Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il rêvé ou bien le Choixpeau l'_évitait _?

Puis il vit le Choixpeau tantôt hurler des noms, tantôt chanter des bribes de chansons comme un saoul, et tantôt faire des pirouettes…Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale…

Harry fut un peu soulagé, tout ceci n'était qu'un blague…

Pendant un instant, il avait craint que le Choixpeau avait essayé d l'éviter pour une raison ou une autre…

Le spectacle de McGonagall essayant d'attraper le Choixpeau tandis que ce dernier sautillait dans tous les sens était assez drôle…Voyant que l'objet avait échappé encore une fois des 

26

mains du professeur, Harry se demanda s'il devait jeter un sort pour l'aider…Mais ça risquait d'attirer des soupçons…Tant pis, il allait laisser le professeur se débrouiller toute seule…

Harry eu soudain l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il avait repérer les Maraudeurs…Parmi eux, son père et sa mère se tenaient la main et éclataient de rire…Comme le reste de la bande, d'ailleurs…

Il vit Peter aussi…Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, il était sur le point d'aller le frapper…Le voir ainsi, riant aux côtés de ses parents le rendait malade…Et dire qu'il devra supporter ça pendant un moment…

Le jeune Sirius à côté de son père, était très différents du Sirius que Harry connaissait. Son parrain avait grandi, et de plus il avait passé douze années de sa vie à Azkaban. La différence physique visible se comprenait. 

Mais ce n'était pas seulement physiquement qu'il avait changé…Une lueur de joie de vivre et d'insouciance brillait dans le regard du jeune Sirius, lueur qui s'était éteinte depuis longtemps dans les yeux de son parrain…

Le professeur Lupin, lui, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il constata avec amusement que même jeune, son ancien professeur avait l'air fatigué et des cernes.

Mais l'attention de Harry était surtout tournée vers se futurs parents. Sa mère était vraiment jolie avec son visage ovale et mince, finement dessiné, ses yeux émeraudes (pareils à ceux de Harry) étaient ornés de longs cils recourbés et ses cheveux roux lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au niveau des épaules. Un expression de douceur éclairait son visage, et on pouvait dire que pour l'instant sa vie se déroulait sans soucis apparents.

Harry examina à présent son père. Les gens avaient raison en disant qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup…Tous les deux étaient plutôt minces et petits pour leur âge…Les mêmes cheveux en batailles…Quoique, maintenant Harry les avait plats…

Son père regardait toujours sa mère avec tendresse. Il était clair que ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup…

Harry se doutait bien que la blague devait venir des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient en quelque sorte Fred et Georges de cet époque. En regardant leurs airs innocents et insouciants, Harry se dit que les Maraudeurs ne le croiraient certainement pas s'il leur révélait le futur.

Un ami traître provoquant la mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis et envoyant un ami à Azkaban pour douze ans, ça n'arrive que dans les romans…

Dans les années à venir, il ne resterait plus grand chose de la joyeuse bande…Et dire qu'il possédait le pouvoir de tout changer ! Ou plus précisément, il _pourrait_ tout changer…

Il était tellement heureux de voir ses parents, son rêve le plus cher s'était réalisé, mais en même temps…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une vague de tristesse l'envahir en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir…

Il détourna difficilement son regard du petit groupe, pour voir Ryan, qui lui aussi les observait d'un air nostalgique avec une émotion bien visible.

Pendant les quelques minutes où Harry avait été perdu dans ses pensées, le professeur McGonagall avait enfin eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser de la magie sur le Choixpeau. Elle réussit à lui rendre son était normal en lui lançant un sort, et visiblement irritée par ce petit spectacle, elle jeta un regard mauvais en direction des Maraudeurs.

-Je crois savoir qui sont ceux à l'origine de cette mauvaise plaisanterie…, dit-elle en fixant les Maraudeurs qui arborait des airs innocents. Cinq points seront retirés à Gryffondor.

Les Maraudeurs ne protestèrent pas. Tout le monde en connaissait la raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient peur du professeur, loin de là. Mais simplement parce que les points perdus étaient toujours rapidement regagnés…

McGonagall leur jeta un dernier regard mêlé de sévérité et d'exaspération avant de poser le Choix peau sur la tête de Harry. Tous attendait avec curiosité la décision du Choixpeau. Seul Ryan ne semblait pas partager cette curiosité…

-Voyons voir…dit le Choixpeau, hmm…très difficile…

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude. Et voilà, encore la même chose…Il réalisa trop tard que le Choix peau lisait dans les pensées…

-On s'est donc déjà rencontrés ? dit la petite voix .

***

Dumbledore observa tour à tour les deux nouveaux. Il fut étonné de voir que Ryan semblait plongé dans on ne sait quelle réflexion profonde en regardant les Maraudeurs…

Le vieux directeur se dit qu'il cherchait un peu loin…Peut-être que Ryan regardait tout simplement quels seront ses élèves…Cependant, il était totalement désintéressé de la répartition de son filleul…

Mais il fut encore plus étonné en voyant que Harry avait l'air légèrement paniqué sûrement suite à quelque chose que le Choixpeau venait de lui dire…

Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose…C'est certain…, se dit Dumbledore, et je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent…

***

Pendant ce temps, dans le présent :

Queudver faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie, toujours enfermé. Il sera bientôt temps de partir…, pensa t-il. Les idiots…pensaient-ils vraiment que mon maître n'avait pas calculé tout ceci ?

Il eu un rictus de contentement. Tout ce qu'il avait dit avec Sirius n'était que comédie…Il fallait bien qu'il soit resté vivant…

Le plus tôt je partirai, plus tôt le travail sera terminé.

Il fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Bien serré dans sa main on pouvait voir…

***

-Ron, tu pense que Harry va bien ? demanda Hermione pour la énième fois.

Ron arrêta sa lecture. C'était plutôt rare de le voir lire, mais Hermione l'avait en quelque sorte forcé…

-Oui, dit Ron avec un soupir d'exaspération, Harry va…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Ron ? dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Ron se leva de sa chaise, il était devenu très pâle…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Hermione…

Et il sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque suivit par Hermione pour foncer vers…l'infirmerie.

***

Retour au passé :

Il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis, pensa calmement Harry. Il ne doit pas savoir que…

-Tu viens du futur…constata le Choixpeau.

Harry ferma les paupière. Il avait une vague envie de se frapper. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Si jamais le Choixpeau disait quoique ce soit, ça risquait d'être dangereux…

-Oh, mais je ne dirai rien, dit la petite voix. Ce ne sont pas dans mes affaires de savoir ce que tu viens faire dans le passé…Je dois simplement te dire quelle sera ta maison…

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Voyons voir…, continua le Choixpeau, beaucoup de courage…beaucoup de capacités…et beaucoup d'ambition…Serpentard pourrait te convenir…

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Si vous me mettez à Serpentard…, pensa t-il d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

-Du calme jeune homme ! dit le Choixpeau. Serpentard _pourrait_ te convenir, certes, mais tu appartient pour le moment à Gryffondor ! termina t-il en criant le dernier mot.

Harry posa le Choix peau sur le tabouret et se rendit à sa table où il fut accueilli par des applaudissements.

***

Gryffondor…Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas allé à Serpentard, jeune Epttor ! 

Tu possède plus de possibilités que tu ne le pense…Beaucoup plus…

Le sorcier étira un rictus tandis qu'il ne quittait pas du regard le jeune adolescent.

Il faudra que je fasse en sorte que tu me rejoignes moi et Voldemort…

Ce serait un tel gâchis que tu restes du côté de cet amoureux des Moldus…

Et dire que tu ne te doutes de rien ! Dire que tu ne sais pas qu'un de tes puissants ennemis se trouve dans la même pièce que toi !

Profites bien des instants qu'il te reste à vivre…

En ce moment, le sorcier avait une envie folle d'éclater de rire. D'un rire glacial qui faisait frissonner…

Tu me déçois Harry Epttor…Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire Harry Potter…

***

Petit rappel au présent :

Bien serré dans la main de Queudver, on pouvait voir…un sablier argenté…

Plus précisément, un Retourneur d'Années…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, Queudver fut légèrement étonné par ce qu'il vit. Debouts, dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient Ron et Hermione. Les deux amis de Potter. 

Ron avait l'air furieux, tandis qu'Hermione ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

Ron, lui, avait très bien compris. Il sortit sa baguette, mais pas assez rapidement. Queudver avait déjà commencé à activer le Retourneur.

-Au revoir, dit-il avec un ton moqueur avant de disparaître…

***

-J'aurai dû m'en douter ! dit Ron en secouant la tête. Tu-sais-qui a sûrement dû lui laisser un Retourneur avec les plans…

Hermione poussa un soupir.

-Tu-sais-qui avait tout calculé…, dit-elle encore sous le choc. Ca semblait bien trop facile…

Ron claqua la porte de l'infirmerie et marcha à grands pas dans le couloir.

-J'imagine pas la tête de Harry et de Sirius quand ils vont apprendre ça…Harry va me tuer…, dit Ron qui fulminait de rage.

-Ron, ce n'était pas de ta faute…, dit Hermione en essayant de le calmer. Tu as bien essayé de retenir Queudver…

Ron s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom là ! Il me fait horreur…, dit-il avec dégoût. Et si je n'avais pas sorti ma baguette comme un idiot, on n'en serait pas là !

Hermione le regarda un peu confuse. Parfois Ron la surprenait beaucoup dans ses raisonnements…

-La magie sans baguette, expliqua t-il, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide…Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on sait en faire…

-Mais sur le coup c'est normal que tu t'en ai pas servi ! s'exclama Hermione. Ca ne fait pas depuis longtemps qu'on arrive à se passer de nos baguettes.

-Mais je suis sûr que Harry y aurait pensé, lui…

-Harry, c'est un cas à part…dit Hermione avec un geste d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Ron réfléchi un instant.

-Je suppose qu'il faut dire à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé…Et ensuite, on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry nous envoie Fumseck, pour lui annoncer à lui aussi l'_heureuse_ nouvelle…dit Ron avec sarcasme.

Hermione poussa un soupir, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur…

***

Le passé :

James observa le nouveau venu avec curiosité. C'était assez étrange que le Choixpeau ait mis tellement de temps…

Jamais il ne mettait si longtemps, ça lui avait paru une éternité. Et chose qu'il avait trouvé assez dôle, durant sa conversation mentale avec le Choixpeau, Harry avait poussé un soupir, pris un air paniqué, menaçant et soulagé. James ne se rappela pas d'avoir eu à passer par toutes ces émotions…

Il mourait d'envie de savoir de quoi Harry et le Choixpeau avait parlé…  
Il examina plus attentivement Harry. Bon, il n'avait pas l'air méchant (-Normal, c'est un Gryffondor ! aurait dit Sirius), un physique quelconque…

Bah, en tant que préfet en chef, il allait lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui faire visiter Poudlard…

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit James n souriant, je suis James Potter.

Harry se sentit un pu mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi répondre…

-Fais gaffe à lui, dit Lily, ce n'est vraiment pas un ange…Au fait, je suis Lily Evans.

-Voilà devant toi le beau, intelligent, irrésistible Sirius Black ! 

James toussota tandis qu'Harry éclata de rire.

-Associé de James pour les coup tordus ! continua Sirius.

Harry pensa qu'il devrait aller voir son parrain (du présent, ou du futur, ça dépend où on se place) et lui reprocher de toujours le traiter d'irresponsable, alors que lui l'était encore plus.

-Rémus Lupin, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi c'est Peter Pettigrow, bienvenue.

Harry dû vraiment se contrôler pour s'empêcher d'aller frapper Peter. Il ne savait pas si l'expression de son visage le trahissait, mais en tout cas, il se força à sourire…

-Heureux de vous connaître, dit simplement Harry.

Peter se demanda pourquoi Harry avait subitement contracté son visage en le regardant, et fait une espèce de sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace…

Il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question…

***

Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait tellement difficile de ne rien dire du futur…, pensa Sirius. James…lui…Rémus et Peter…

Repenser au passé, lui avait toujours été douloureux…Mais maintenant…

Il se disait qu'une chance de changer le passé lui avait été offerte, et que ce serait tellement bête de ne pas la saisir !

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il pourrait peut-être améliorer le futur, que son meilleur ami ne soit pas tué…

Mais d'un autre côté…Il avait donné sa parole à Dumbledore et changer le passé signifierai aussi que Voldemort n'aurait jamais été anéanti…Et en quinze ans, il aurait bien eu le temps de faire un nombre inimaginable de victimes innocentes…

Revoir ainsi, Lily et James vivants, ça lui faisait un choc…Et revoir Peter, lui donnait envie d'aller le tuer…

Il avait aussi été étonné en se revoyant lui-même…Se revoir aussi souriant, aussi joyeux, aussi…Enfin bref, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie de tuer Peter…Car c'était à cause de lui qu'il était allé à Azkaban…

Et on ne plaisantait pas avec les Détraqueurs…

Ses pensées furent perturbées en remarquant Dumbledore l'observer…Il serait plus sage s'il quittait son regard des Maraudeurs…

***

Harry monta dans sa chambre et décida d'écrire une lettre à Ron et Hermione.

Avoir emmené Fumseck avait été assez gênant puisque les élèves avaient posé beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. Mais au moins, ça avait un grand avantage, puisqu'il pouvait échanger des lettres avec les personnes du futur.

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout ce passe bien. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est étrange de revoir toutes ces personnes du passé. Je vous raconterai tout lorsque vous viendrez._

_Ecrivez moi, q'il y a eu le moindre problème. Pour l'instant, tout va bien ici. Tom ne s'est pas encore manifesté._

_Vous me manquez._

_Harry_

Harry relut sa lettre, puis la donna à Fumseck, pour qu'il l'envoie à destination. Mais au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Harry rangea ses affaires en hâte et alla ouvrir la porte.

Devant lui, se trouvait…son père…Ou plutôt James Potter…

***************************************************************************

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ?

Cliquez en bas, s'il vous plaît !! 

Suite à venir…


	6. Cours de DCFM

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un autre chapitre !! Maintenant que je me suis habituée à écrire dans le style drama, j'ai plus de mal à écrire comme ça ! lol Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !! Au fait, l'histoire ne paraît pas trop originale pour le moment, mais…ça changera…Vous pouvez en être certains…Déjà, dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent à bouger un peu…

Si jamais vous trouvez qui est la personne qui pense à la fin de ce chapitre, vous êtes vraiment forts !! Mais je crois que vous trouverez pas…Ou bien, je vous sous-estime…

Note aux reviewers : **Fanny :** Merci beaucoup !! Bah, Peter reste Peter…lol Dire que je suis obligée de le faire apparaître dans ma fic !En tout cas, je plains Harry et Sirius ! lol

                                  **Emrah Potter :** Merci !! Je continue, je continue…lol

                                  **luffynette : **Heureuse que tu adores !! Voilà la suite, j'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! En passant, merci d'avoir mis deux de mes histoires dans tes favoris !

                                  **mister-master :** Je continue, et j'espère que t'aime ! Et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris !

                                  **Ryan :** Pour être franche, je n'ai jamais cru que tu m'avais plagié, puisque je n'avais pas lu ton histoire…En tout cas, je te remercie d'être aussi sincère…Ca me touche beaucoup, parce que j'en connais qui ne se serait pas gêné…lol Et puis, à moi aussi ça m'arrive de lire des histoire et puis après de m'en inspiré, alors je ne t'en veux pas…C'est pas comme si cette histoire était super originale, au contraire…Merci d'aimer ma fic !

                                  **Miss_Black : **Merci ! Voilà la suite! A en juger par ton pseudo, je suppose que tu aimes beaucoup Sirius…Eh bien, tu seras ravie dans cette fic ! lol

                                  **Sirien Dharc :** Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime les voyages dans le temps ! T'as changé de pseudo ? J'aime bien…Ca sonne bien ! lol Juste par curiosité, d'où est-ce que tu l'as pris ? Et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris ! Et plus important, dépêche toi de mettre la suite de tes fics ! lol

                                  **Miss Maraudeuse :** Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic ! De la qualité ? Oulà, j'ai l'impression d'être mal placée pour faire ça…lol Enfin, j'essaie !

                                  **Li :** non, ça va je me décourage pas. Tant que je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui aiment lire ma fic, je suis heureuse ! Voilà la suite !

                                  **marjolaine : **Merci ! Ron et Hermione seront là dans deux chapitres, je crois…En fait, je sais pas…J'ai pas fait de plan pour les chapitres…J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là !

Merci beaucoup pour vas reviews ! Ca me mets de super bonne humeur ! lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sauf quelques uns peut-être…Enfin, vous verrez !) 

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 5 : Cours de DCFM

_'Même en faisant des efforts surhumain,_

_J'ai toujours eu du mal à contrôler mes émotions,_

_Que ce soit en présence des personnes que j'aime_

_Ou de celles que je déteste…'_

-Debout ! cria une voix.

Lily s'emmitoufla encore plus sous ses couvertures, ignorant la voix. Elle avait tellement sommeil…Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser dormir en paix ? 

-Lily, sois raisonnable…, continua Anna, tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard…

Et pourquoi pas ? pensait Lily.

Anna poussa un soupir puis ouvrit d'un coup les rideaux, faisant passer la chambre de la pénombre à une clarté aveuglante.

Voyant que Lily ne se décidait toujours pas à se réveiller, elle retira les couvertures de la jeune fille et lui tapota gentiment la joue.

Lily essaya vainement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle avait soudain l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne.

-Hmm…laisse-moi tranquille…murmura Lily en enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans son coussin moelleux.

-Désolée Lily, mais je n'ai plus le choix.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura : _Aqua_. Aussitôt, un mince filet d'eau sortit de la baguette pour asperger le visage ensommeillé de Lily. Celle-ci se redressa brusquement, les yeux furieux. On aurait cru qu'ils lançaient des Avada Kedavra.

-Anna Lawrence ! Comment as tu pu ? cria t-elle le visage encore ruisselant.

-Bah, au moins tu es réveillée…, dit Anna avec un haussement d'épaules. Il est bien pratique ce sort. Sirius me l'a appris, il a le même problème avec James. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble…, termina t-elle avec un sourire.

Lily, elle, ne souriait pas du tout.

-Sirius a une mauvaise influence sur toi…marmonna t-elle.

Anna tendit une serviette à Lily pour qu'elle s'essuie.

-Lily…tu as une mine affreuse…, remarqua Anna avec inquiétude.

-Mal dormi, expliqua Lily.

En fait, elle avait fait un cauchemar. Le même cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de sa sœur, Pétunia. Dans son rêve, ses parents l'accusaient d'être la cause de leur mort, puisqu'elle était une sorcière. Si elle n'aurait pas été une sorcière, les partisans de Voldemort n'auraient peut-être pas tué ses parents ?

C'est de ma faute…, se dit-elle amèrement.

Du moins, Pétunia en était fermement convaincue…

Elle chassa ces sombres pensées de sa tête. Lily se laissa conduire comme une marionnette par Anna vers la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas encore complètement réveillée…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. Hmm…ça allait bientôt être la pleine lune…Pauvre Remus…

-Dépêche de te laver ou nous allons être en retard ! dit Anna avant de laisser Lily.

Anna Lawrence était amie avec Lily depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elle était particulièrement jolie avec ses cheveux noirs, brillants, ondulés jusqu'au niveau de la taille. Et ses yeux tantôt bleus, tantôt plutôt dans des nuances de verts en fascinaient plus d'un.

Sa beauté enchanteresse ne se faisait que plus ressortir grâce à sa gentillesse sans limite. Bref, c'était un ange.

Pour Lily, Anna se rapprochait plus d'une sœur que Pétunia. Difficile à admettre, mais elle ne se rappelait seulement d'avoir passé des mauvais moments avec sa sœur depuis qu'on avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière…A croire que Pétunia n'avait jamais compris le véritable sens du mot « sœur »…

En tout cas, elle était heureuse d'avoir Anna comme amie et elle lui avait rapidement pardonné le coup de ce matin.

Lily se demanda un moment, si Sirius n'avait pas appris _exprès _à Anna le sort pour qu'elle l'utilise…Hmm…

Comment James pouvait-il être ami avec quelqu'un qui consacrait le plupart de son temps à des taquineries ?

D'ailleurs, hier, ils avaient encore fait une de leurs blagues…

Lily poussa un soupir.

Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse du garçon le plus puéril de Poudlard ?

Hmm…Correction, le deuxième plus puéril…

La première place revenait à Sirius…

Etrangement, penser aux Maraudeurs lui avait un peu remonter le moral…

***

James était venu voir Harry hier soir pour lui proposer de faire une rapide visite de Poudlard avant le déjeuner…au grand ennui d'Harry…

Ca promettait d'être très amusant…Surtout qu'il connaissait le château par cœur…

Le seul avantage, c'était qu'il était en compagnie de son père…

James poussa un soupir de lassitude. Harry ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il disait…En fait, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait…

Pourtant je ne suis pas comme le professeur Binns ! se dit James. D'habitude, lorsqu'il faisait visiter Poudlard à des élèves, ils étaient généralement surpris ou émmerveillés…Tandis qu'Harry ne manifestait aucune de ces deux réactions… 

-Harry, ça c'est la bibliothèque.

L'endroit préféré de Lily, pensa t-il.

Silence. Aucune réaction.

-Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ? dit James un peu agacé.

-Hein ? dit Harry en sursautant. Oh ! Euh…oui, bien sûr, je t'écoute…

Quel mensonge…James secoua la tête. J'ai l'impression que si ça continue comme ça, Harry va s'endormir…Et moi avec…

James fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours me regarder comme ça ?! C'est pas comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ou quelque chose de ce genre !

-Harry, un conseil, si tu ne veux pas te perdre, il faudrait plutôt que tu regarde les lieux, à la place de m'observer moi, dit James en souriant.

Harry devint cramoisi.

Zut…il a remarqué…, pensa t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Je vais pas lui dire : Tu es mon père et je connais Poudlard comme ma poche !

…Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse des gaffes ?

-Bon, parlons d'autre chose, tu fais du Quidditch ? dit James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry sembla heureux qu'il change de sujet.

-J'étais Attrapeur dans mon école, dit-il.

-Je suis Poursuiveur et capitaine ! s'exclama James. Un de ces jours, faudra que tu me montres comment tu joues !

Et il s'engagèrent dans une longue conversation sur le Quidditch…Au grand soulagement de Harry qui préférait de loin le Quidditch qu'une visite de Poudlard…Même s'il se sentait un peu perdu, puisque le nom des balais et des équipes n'étaient pas les même au passé et au présent…

***

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? demanda Remus.

-Défense contre les forces du Mal…avec les Serpentards…, termina Peter avec une grimace.

James prit un air songeur.

-Sirius, cette fois, c'est à ton tour de découvrir ce qui n'est pas normal avec ce prof…, dit-il.

-Je te parie qu'en une semaine j'aurai trouvé ! s'exclama Sirius.

Remus eu un air amusé.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, remarqua t-il. Je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours rien trouvé à propos du professeur Purlulu…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a jamais quelque chose d'intéressant à propos des profs de Potions…Toujours la même chose…Ils ont un nom ridicule et ils favorisent les Serpentards…

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. C'était bien vrai…

-Au fait, dit-il, vous n'avez pas vu Harry ?

-Non, répondirent ses amis en chœur.

-J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu…, dit James avec un soupir.

Où est-ce qu'il peut-être ? se dit-il Quand il était allé le chercher à la Grande Salle, il n'était plus là…

-Dépêchez-vous, dit Rémus, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à ce premier cours…

-On sait, dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré.

***

-Bonjour, dit Ryan avec un sourire, ne sortez pas vos livre, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Les élèves regardèrent leur professeur d'un air étonné, se demandant ce qu'il leur préparait.

Ryan haussa un sourcil en remarquant que Harry n'était pas présent en classe. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Harry Epttor ? demanda t-il.

Personne n'avait une idée d'où est-ce que Harry pouvait être…

Ca commençait à l'inquiéter…

-Bon, cette année, notre sujet principal sera d'arriver à faire de magie sans baguette.

Apparemment, la classe n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait. Il s'y était attendu…

Peter leva une main timide.

-Professeur, dit-il, la baguette est toujours nécessaire pour faire de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryan prit un air qui fit regretter Peter d'avoir posé cette question. 

Peter, tu n'aurais pas dû te manifester…, pensa Ryan. Tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier…Si tu ne veux pas que je te tues…

Devant le regard étonné des élèves, il dirigea sa main vers Peter, et la baguette de ce dernier atterrit dans les main de Ryan.

-Voilà la preuve qu'on peut faire de la magie sans baguette. Venez reprendre votre baguette, Pettigrow, dit-il d'un ton très froid.

Harry n'était toujours pas la…Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet…

-Je vais être bref dans mes explications, car je souhaite que vous fassiez des recherches sur le sujet. La baguette ne sert qu'à diriger le sort. Chaque sorcier possède de la magie en lui. Mais tout le monde n'arrive pas à faire de la magie sans leur baguette. C'est de la magie très avancée qui exige beaucoup de travail. Moi-même de n'arrive seulement à faire les sorts les plus simples.

A chaque début de cours, je regarderai comment vous avez évolué.

-Professeur, intervint Anna, si vous n'arrivez qu'à faire les sorts les plus simples, comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive nous, à faire ne serai-ce qu'un seul sort ?

Pendant un cours instant, Ryan fut perdu en pleine pensées…Puis il revint à la réalité. 

-Il ne faut pas que vous perdiez confiance si vite confiance en vous ! dit Ryan. Si vous n'arrivez pas à faire l'exercice demandé, ce la ne fera rien. Mais si vous y arrivez, tant mieux pour vous.

Je vais déjà vous expliquer comment faire. Vous tendez votre bras, vous vous concentrez sur votre force magique, vous fermez votre main, là normale ment vous sentez une petite boule de chaleur. Puis vous vous concentrez sur votre sort.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les élèves faisaient la même chose que lui…sans grand succès…

-Pour l'instant, essayez de jeter l'expelliarmus. C'est un des plus…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant apparaître Harry, qui apparemment n'était pas de très bonne humeur…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se dit Ryan.

-Désolé, du retard, dit Harry d'un ton froid, je…heu…Je me suis perdu…

 il s'assit à sa table sans plus de commentaires, mais Ryan voyait bien qu'il était dans une colère noire…Et de plus, il ne s'était certainement pas perdu…

Les Serpentards s'attendaient sûrement à ce que leur professeur enlève des points à Harry pour être arrivé en retard, ce qu'il ne fit pas…

-Bon, nous allons continuer le cours. Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par deux, et chacun à votre tour vous essaierez de lancer « expelliarmus » sans votre baguette. Nous allons procéder aux hasard pour les équipes.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le tableau, et le nom des groupes s'écrirent automatique ment.

Hmm...Harry s'était retrouvé avec Peter…

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à Ryan.

Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur…

Ryan le regarda avec un air « Je suis désolé, c'est pas ma faute… »

-Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, allez y.

A peine avait-il fini, que Peter se retrouva projeté au mur, sa baguette dans les mains de Harry…Ryan fronça les sourcils…Ca, ce n'était pas prévu…Tous les regards étaient braqués su Harry, maintenant…Et Peter tremblait légèrement de peur…

On pouvait sentir une puissante aura émaner de Harry, c'était toujours le cas quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs…

Cependant, Ryan ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction…Il n'était pas sensé se faire remarquer…

La sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours, à son grand soulagement…

-Pour la prochaine fois, dit Ryan aux élèves, exercez vous et lisez des livres sur le sujet. Et toi, Harry, reste ici.

Ryan attendit que tous les élèves soient partis et ferma la porte. Puis, il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

***

Oulà, il y a de l'agitation par ici…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Voyons voir les rumeurs…

Hmm…très intéressant… Le petit Potter aurait fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs en cours ?

Le pauvre, il ne s'est pas contrôlé…Il a encore gaffé…Il aura du mal à réparer cela…

Enfin, rien de nouveau pour moi…Je connaissais déjà tes capacités…Encore mieux que toi peut-être…

Il me tarde de te voir en face de moi, Harry Potter…

Petit protégé de Dumbledore…Ennemi de Voldemort…

Pour moi, tu seras simplement un rival…

***************************************************************************

J'étais trop fatiguée quand j'ai tapé ça alors, désolée s'il y a des fautes…

Alors, vous avez deviné qui c'est ?

Bon, si vous avez des idées dites le moi !

Mais plus important, les reviews ! lol

To be continued…


	7. Cours de Potions

Note de l'auteur : mille fois désolée !! J'ai mis super longtemps à mettre ce chapitre, je sais…Mais bon, je me rattrape ! Je me suis vite dépêchée de le taper, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Note aux reviewers : **Fany : **Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir !! Moi aussi j'ai adoré quand Harry a projeté Peter !! Mais dans ce chapitre, Harry va devoir regretter un peu ce qu'il a fait…Enfin, tu verras…Et pour la personne…Lucius, hmm…tu crois ? Eh oui, je me suis un peu (beaucoup ?) inspirée de la fic de Polaris…J'ai pas trop d'imagination, ça doit être pour ça…Merci encore !!

                                   **Sirien Dharc :** Merci !! J'espère que tu vas autant aimé ce chapitre !! En passant, j'adore tes fics !! Faut que tu mettes la suite rapidement !! j'ai trop hâte !! Et moi aussi j'adore les anagrammes ! D'ailleurs, dans cette fic, t'auras peut-être l'occasion d'en voir…très bien cachés…*sourire énigmatique lol*

                                   **mister-master :** Voilà la suite !!

                                   **Fleur : **Merci beaucoup !! Je mets longtemps…Je sais…Mais y a pire ! lol Et puis tu préfères qch de vite fait mal fait ou qch plus lentement et bien fait ? lol Et continue ta fic !

                                   **Katounette : **Salut Kat ! Merci beaucoup !! Bon, ça va, j'ai plus de problèmes avec le forum !! Et continue ta fic, j'adore trop le point de vue de Tom !!

                                   **Samantha :** Merci !! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics de voyages temporels (c pour ça que j'en fait une ! lol) ! 6 bons chapitres ? Tu me flattes ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce passage là ! Dommage, que je ne peux pas tuer Peter…Et non, ce n'est pas Voldemort plus jeune ! Et voilà la suite !!

                                   **hermione359 :** Merci !! Et voilà la suite !! Et la réponse à ta question !! 

                                   **Ryan :** Héhé…Je te dirai pas qui c'est ! Pas encore en tout cas…C'est trop tôt…Ah, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…Mais faut que je le garde vivant ! lol 

                                   **Isabelle :** Merci beaucoup !! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !! Et voilà la suite, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis !! (Hmm…Je suis vraiment lente…lol)

                                    **anna black :** Un grand merci!! Voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue ! lol

                                    **Audy124 : **non, c'est pas Tom !! Enfin, c'est dur à trouver, quand même…Merci beaucoup !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sauf Anna et le personnage mystérieux ! lol)

***************************************************************************

:                         

Chapitre 6 : Cours de Potions 

'_Le calme avant la tempête…_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir_

_Un mauvais pressentiment…_

_Comme si on voulait m'avertir de quelque chose…_

_Je souhaite_

_Que tout cela ne soit qu'une impression…'_

-Harry, il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! s'exclama Ryan.

Apparemment, Harry faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa colère. Il avait les yeux furieux.

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche.

Lis-ça !

Ryan regarda Harry d'un air étonné, puis lut la lettre. Il devint très pâle. Tout s'expliquait à présent…

De colère, il froissa la lettre en boule et la jeta à travers la classe.

Il n'arriveront donc jamais à attraper Peter pour de bon ?

-Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour s'échapper ? demanda Ryan.

-Tom lui a donné un Retourneur. Donc, normalement en ce moment, il devrait être à cette époque…Ron et Hermione arriveront plus tôt que prévu…

Ryan poussa un soupir. Cependant, sa colère ne s'était pas calmée…

-Bon, dit-il, arrange-toi pour que personne ne…

Ryan ne put terminer sa phrase. Hary lui faisait signe de se taire…

-Il y a quelqu'un à la porte…, murmura t-il.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec.

***

-Harry m'a fait vraiment peur, murmura Peter.

Remus ne dit rien. Cependant, au fond de lui, il pensait la même chose…Pendant un instant, il avait pu sentir la force de Harry…Et elle était très puissante…En tant que loup-garou, il percevait certaines choses que les humains ne pouvaient pas sentir…Jamais il n'avait ressenti une force aussi puissante…

-Taisez-vous ! dit le professeur Purlulu, nous sommes en cours de Potion ! D'ailleurs…il manque deux élève…Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où ils sont ?

Lily leva une main tremblante.

-Heu…Harry a été retenu par le professeur Watford…et James, est allé le chercher…Etant donné qu'Harry ne sait pas où se trouve la classe de potion…

Le professeur regarda Lily avec des yeux perçant. Celle-ci senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Je suis certain que Mr.Epttor aurait très bien pu se débrouiller sans l'aide de Mr. Potter…, dit-il avec un rictus. Cinq points seront enlevé à Gryffondor pour cette perte de temps…

Sirius aurait voulu protester, mais Rémus le fit taire d'un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire perdre d'autres points…

Le professeur Purlulu était un très bon professeur, mais cependant, il n'était pas le genre impartial en ce qui concernait les maisons…Il détestait la plupart des Gryffondors…

 ***

-James ! s'exclama Harry. Que fais-tu là ?

James regarda Harry d'un air pas très rassuré…Harry ne semblait pas très réjoui de sa présence, et il voulait éviter de se faire projeter contre un mur…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hmm…Le cours de Potion a commencé, et je voulais éviter que tu te perdes à nouveau…

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Oui bien sûr…Bon, alors, salut Ryan !

James haussa un sourcil. Il appelait son professeur par son prénom ? Harry sembla avoir deviner sa question muette.

-Ryan est mon parrain. On y va ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête du nouveau prof !

***

La porte s'ouvrit, et Lily ne fut pas étonnée de voir entrer James et Harry. Cependant, la plupart des élèves regardaient ce dernier d'un air suspicieux…Y compris elle-même…

Harry ignora ces regards et alla s'asseoir aux côtés des Maraudeurs. Mais il fit un long détour pour s'asseoir à côté de James, alors que la place la plus proche était à côté de Peter…

Etrange…Quoique, après l'incident qui s'était produit, peut-être était-ce normal…

-Mr.Epttor, qu'attendez vous pour rattraper votre retard ? dit Purlulu d'une voix suave. Préparez votre potion, et après…

Une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

-Et après, vous boirez votre potion.

Harry le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les profs de potions s'acharnaient contre lui ?!

Pendant qu'il préparait rapidement sa potion, il chuchota à Rémus :

-Comment s'appelle ce prof ?

-Le professeur Simon Purlulu, répondit Rémus.

Harry dut réprimer une rire. Purlulu, c'était…Hmm…Comment dire ?

Bizarre…C'était le mot.

-Mr Lupin, si je vous surprends encore une seule fois à bavarder, vous êtes renvoyé du cours, dit le profeseur d'un ton froid.

-Mais professeur ! commença Harry indigné.

Purlulu le regardait d'un œil perçant, comme s'il le jaugeait du regard. Il s'approcha de la place de Harry, sans le quitter des yeux. Harry ne baissa pas son regard, il était…habitué…

-Le professeur, ici, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Montrez-moi votre potion.

Harry lui tendit sa potion presque à contre cœur. Il avait une vague envie de jeter un sort sur ce prof, mais il s'était déjà attiré assez d'ennuis…

Purlulu examinait la potion d'un air calculateur.

-Buvez-la, dit-il.

Harry grimaça. C'était une potion de camouflage, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il l'avait ratée…Et étant donné que d'après Rogue il ratait toujours ses potions…

Harry observait la potion qui était d'un violet très clair…Etait-il vraiment obligé de la boire ? Si seulement il avait le choix…

Encore une fois, tous les élèves le regardaient…Encore une fois, il avait attiré l'attention…Sans le faire exprès…

Fermant les yeux avec appréhension, il but le verre d'un trait.

***

Anna…Je n'aurai jamais cru la revoir un jour, pensa Ryan.

La revoir, était presque aussi bouleversant que de revoir James et Lily…

La revoir, signifiait que tous les fantômes du passé qui étaient en lui, se réveillerait…

Plus les jours passaient, plus il était dur de garder le secret…

Surtout, que lui Sirius Black, était à l'origine de la mort de Anna Lawrence…

***

Harry ne sut pas vraiment alors ce qui se passa, mais les élèves le regardaient…émerveillés ? Peut-être qu'il avait réussi après tout ?

Le professeur murmura un sort pour lui rendre son aspect normal.

-Excellente potion, dit-il d'un ton indifférent. Presque parfaite, même. En fait, c'est la meilleure réussite que j'ai vue jusqu'à présent. Vous devrez prendre exemple sur Mr Epttor, Mr Lupin. Vos potions sont minables.

James était furieux. Depuis le début de l'année, ce nouveau professeur de potion ne cessait de rabaisser Remus. Et sans raison, en plus ! James était bien placé pour savoir que les potions de Remus étaient toujours très réussies…  

Purlulu commença à marcher vers son bureau. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait.

-5 points pour Gryffondor, dit-il finalement.

Harry était frappé de stupeur. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Il rêvait ou quoi ? Premièrement, ce prof lui avait fait des compliments. Et deuxièmement, il avait donné des points à Gryffondor. C'était à marquer dans les archives de l'école…

-Vous semblez étonné, Mr Epttor…, dit Purlulu avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. Pourtant, vous méritez ces points…Votre ancien professeur de potion ne vous a donc jamais dit que vous étiez doué dans ce domaine ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Alors votre professeur devait être idiot pour ne pas voir que vous avez un don évident pour les potions…, dit Purlulu de la même façon qu'il aurait dit « 1+1=2 ».

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser ? Lui, doué pour les potions ? Alors qu'il avait toujours détesté cette matière ? Peut-être que c'était à cause de Rogue…

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était nul en potions, puisqu'il avait toujours eu de mauvaises notes…  
Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas…

Harry observa le professeur Purlulu de plus près. C'était un hommes qui venait sûrement d'entamer la trentaine, le visage mince avec le menton fier. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu étonnant, mais ils étaient inexpressifs. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair, avec quelques mèches recouvrant son front.

Mais si on avait dû le décrire en un seul mot, ça aurait été « mystérieux ».

Cependant, Harry ne comprenait pas la haine ouverte que le professeur manifestait envers Rémus…

***

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du professeur Watford, Patmol ? demanda James à la sortie des cours.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

-Il est mal habillé, mauvais look, et on dirait qu'il vient de sortir de prison. C'est vrai, ajouta t-il en voyant le regard de Lily, on devrait lui jeter un sort pour arranger ses cheveux !

-Sirius…, dit James en soupirant, au moins, c'est pas pire que Rogue !

Harry sourit à cette remarque.

-Mais Sirius, moi je trouve que Ryan te ressemble, dit Harry s'un air malicieux.

-Ryan, qui est Ryan ? dit Sirius étonné.

'Toi', aurait voulu dire Harry, mais il se retint.

-Ryan, c'est mon parrain.

-Et…Ton parrain, c'est qui ? dit Sirius qui ne comprenait vraiment rien, tandis que Jmaes éclatait de rire.

-Son parrain, c'est notre cher professeur de DCFM, dit finalement James.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, et claqua des doigts comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

-C'est vrai ? dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Comme ça tu pourras m'aider à trouver ce qui cloche chez lui.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Sirius et James s'amusent à un jeu qui consiste à trouver ce qui est…hmm…bizarre, chez un prof, expliqua Rémus. Tu verras, à Poudlard tous les profs de DCFM étaient…heu… « anormaux »…

Harry savait de quoi ils parlaient…Le dernier professeur de DCFM qu'il avait eu était un vampire végétarien…On aura tout vu…

-Oh, je vois, dit-il. Mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider sur ça…

-Et pourquoi ? dit Sirius avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Vous auriez un grand secret à cacher ? Et Harry, il faudrait que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé en cours de DCFM…Ah, je sais, tu es un grand mage noir caché, c'est ça ?

-Ha, ha, ha…Très drôle…Vraiment…, dit Harry d'un ton morne.

Ce que son parrain pouvait être agaçant quand il étai jeune !

-Bon, dit Lily un peu ennuyée, je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

-Je viens avec toi, dit James en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, mais Harry les arrêta.

-Restez, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Je suppose aue je vais devoir vous expliquer…

Rémus le regarda, lui aussi voulait savoir pourquoi un garçon qui avait le même qu'eux était si puissant…

Voyant que Sirius était toujours un peu énervé, Anna prit la parole :

-Harry, dit-elle calmement, je pense que Sirius est juste un peu en colère que t'ai pu faire mal à un de ses meilleurs amis…Excuse toi auprès de Peter, et tout sera réglé…

Harry regarda la jeune fille estomaqué. Même s'il essayait de rien laisser paraître…

Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait…Sirius, prendre la défense de ce rat ? Lui, s'excuser ?

Quel cauchemar…

Cependant, il regarda Peter, et dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de faire.

-Désolé…, dit-il d'un ton très froid et en essayant de cacher son dégoût et sa haine…Qui étaient parfaitement visibles dans ses yeux…

Les autres le regardèrent sans trop y croire…On aurait dit James et Rogue l'un à côté de l'autre…

-Hmm…Tu pourrais nous dire ce qui s'est passé en cours alors ? dit Rémus dans un tentative de faire disparaître cette tension.

Harry détourna son regard de Peter.

-C'est simple, j'avais déjà appris ça avec mon parrain, et quand on éprouve de fortes émotions, les pouvoirs sont amplifiés…  

Et plus difficilement contrôlables pour moi…, pensa Harry.

Tout le monde semblait satisfait de cette réponse…sauf Rémus. Il aurait voulu poser encore des questions, mais il se retint.

Harry le regarda d'un œil perçant.

-A mon tour de te poser une question…Pourquoi est-ce que Purlulu te déteste tellement ?

Harry se demanda s'il avait bien fait de demander ça…Mais Rémus eu un haussement d'épaules.

-Je ne sais pas…Personne ne sait…C'est comme ça depuis le début de l'année…

Harry était sûr que Rémus disait la vérité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le professeur n'aurait pas agi sans raison…

Tandis que Rémus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que Harry n'avait pas dit toute la vérité…

Lily n'exigea pas plus d'explications, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et au grand désarroi de Sirius, James décida de l'accompagner…

-Toujours comme ça…, grommela t-il, depuis qu'il est avec Lily, 'adios Sirius'…

Anna retint un rire.

-Hé ! C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Je sais…C'est juste, que James ne t'as pas oublié, tu sais…

Sirius secoua la tête.

-Tu dis ça, juste parce que Lily t'as laissée tombée aussi…

-Mais non ! s'indigna Anna.Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…

Harry observa le tout avec amusement, tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait jamais parlé de Anna…

***

En montant dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Harry chercha un objet. Il le trouva enfin…C'était l'album de photo, relié de cuir…

En parcourant les pages, Harry trouva ce qu'il chercha…C'était bien ce qu'il pensait…Anna était présente dans les photos…

Au mariage de ses parents…Après sa naissance…Et dans plusieurs photos avec les Maraudeurs…

Harry referma brusquement le livre.  
Elle était une amie très proche alors…

Mais pourquoi Ryan ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

Pourquoi ?

***************************************************************************

Vous avez aimé ? Hé oui, encore des questions sans réponses ! lol

Bon, si ça vous a plût, cliquez en bas !


	8. Anna Lawrence

Note de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre, on en apprendra BEAUCOUP plus sur Anna Lawrence…Un petit passage important entre Sirius, James et Lily…enfin, bref, vous verrez !! Je tiens aussi à remercier les reviewers, vous êtes vraiment vraiment merveilleux !! (Je remercie aussi les lecteurs silencieux…s'il y en a ! lol)

Et puis, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis…Je n'ai aucune excuse à part celle de la rentrée…Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !! (J'essaierai d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois !)

Note aux reviewers : **Fleur : **Merci beaucoup !! Désolée, mais tu me connais, j'écris plutôt lentement !! lol

                                  **Juliepotter : **merci pour le compliment !! (en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !! lol)

                                  **Pheneatis : **Ma reviewieuse aussi bonne en traduc qu'en fanfic !! lol Je sais, je suis pas très gentille avec Sirius dans cet fic…Malheureusement, ce sera encore pire dans ce chapitre…pour la personne du 6e chapitre, dans le chapitre 9-10, ce sera plus clair !! lol Je sais que c'est loin, mais je peux pas tout faire en un chapitre ! lol Pour Rémus…Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est un loup-garou…Il y a une autre raison beaucoup plus grave et importante…Je peux pas t'en dire plus ! lol Et j'allai oublier, Merci !!!

                                  **Marjolaine :** Merci !! Ce chapitre a mis un peu (enfin, beaucoup) de temps à venir par contre…

                                  **Isabelle : **Doublement merci !! Ca me fait trop plaisir !! Et je suis vraiment contente que t'ai pris le temps de relire mon histoire !! *saute de joie partout* lol Bon, faut que je me calme là…Moi aussi j'adore les voyages temporels !! Mais comme y en a beaucoup (surtout en anglais), j'ai l'impression que ma fic fait un peu déjà-vu…Lol Et enfin, j'ai réussi à mettre ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire…Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…*soupir* Et puis, pour le rival, tu le sauras seulement dans les chapitre 9-10, je pense…lol

                                  **Mister-master : **merci de continuer de lire ma fic !!

                                  **Black Moon : **Alors ce que t'as dit est vrai et faux…lol enfin, tu sauras tout dans les prochains chapitres !! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que pour l'instant t'es la personne qui est le plus proche de la bonne réponse…lol Merci beaucoup !!

                                  **Terry : **Cette fois, j'ai mis vraiment longtemps…Un mois, presque, non ?lol Enfin, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…et merci beaucoup !!! Ca fais vraiment plaisir !!

                                  **Luffynette : **Ben, voilà la suite !! (enfin ! lol) J'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances !! Et Purlulu ne peut pas être Peter, à moins qu'il ait trouvé le moyen d'âtre à deux endroits à la fois…lol en tout cas, merci beaucoup !!!

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part l'histoire, et les quelques persos qui ne sont pas à Rowling…

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 7 : Anna Lawrence

_'Je n'ai pas pu protéger_

_Les personnes que j'aimais…_

_Et cela ne me fait que encore plus mal,_

_De les voir juste devant moi…'_

-Ron, dépêche-toi ! cria Hermione.

Ron jeta rapidement un sort pour rapetisser les bagages, puis se tourna vers son amie un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il. Et toi ?

Hermione agita nerveusement entre ses doigts la chaîne argentée du Retourneur, et répondit d'un voix posée :

-Moi aussi.

Ensembles, ils firent tourner 19 fois le petit sablier, et bientôt, à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il y a une minute, il ne restait plus qu'une salle de classe vide…

***

Harry s'écroula sur la chaise du bureau de son parrain. Ryan le regarda avec amusement.

-Ta journée a dû être fatigante…, constata t-il.

Son filleul lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

-Tu savais que tu pouvais être très…hum…très agaçant quand t'avais mon âge ?

Ryan eu un air perplexe.

-Je t'explique, dit Harry, premièrement, tu penses que je suis un mage noir, ou je ne sais quoi encore…Puis, tu t'énerve contre moi parce que j'ai projeté Peter ! Après, ton amie, Anna, me demande de présenter mes excuses à ce rat…La meilleure, c'est que tu l'encourages !

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Donc tu t'es excusé ? dit Ryan en réprimant un rire.

Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer la scène…Un Harry furieux s'excusant auprès de Peter…Hmm…Dommage qu'il n'avait pas vu cela…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Est-ce que j'avais le choix ?

Ryan décida de changer de sujet.

-Autrement, est-ce qu'ils ont posé des questions à propos de ce qui s'est passé en cours ?

Harry fit un geste d'exaspération.

-Evidemment qu'ils en ont posé ! J'ai à peu près trouvé une réponse convaincante…A propos, tu n'aurais pas pu faire un autre sujet de cours ?

Ryan sourit à cette remarque. Il s'était bien douté que Harry allait lui dire ça…

-Que veux-tu ? Tu connais tout en DCFM ! J'aurai pris n'importe quoi, tu saurais déjà le faire !

Et c'était vrai en plus, Harry était sûrement beaucoup plus doué que lui dans ce domaine…

Harry devint cramoisi, mais il se ressaisit.

-Au fait Ryan, je voulais te demander, qui est Anna Lawrence ?

***

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rémus à Peter.

Il venait d'arriver dans les dortoirs, et ce qu'il vit le surpris au plus au point. James et Sirius étaient en train…de se disputer ?

Peter eut un haussement d'épaules qui n'aida pas beaucoup Rémus…

-James, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta Lily, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier tes amis ! cria Sirius.

-Sirius…, dit James en essayant de se calmer, le fait que je ne puisse pas intervenir dans cette blague parce que je serai avec Lily, ne veut pas dire que j'oublie mes amis ! Et non plus que j'aime les Serpentards ! ajouta t-il.

-Est-ce la seule raison ? dit-il d'un ton pas convaincu.

-Tu peux très bien faire tout seul la blague aux Serpentards, non ? J'ai promis à Lily que j'irai avec elle à Pré-au-lard! s'exclama James.

-Et toi, tu ne te rappelles plus qu'on s'était promis que rien ne viendra briser notre amitié ?! cria à son tour Sirius.

James ne put contenir encore plus longtemps sa colère. Sirius pouvait être tellement…tellement…Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver les bons mots !

-Tu veux dire que Lily brise notre amitié ?! Mais tu n'as rien compris !! C'est toi qui a un problème ! Lily n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

Remus essaya de faire une tentative pour les calmer.

-Ecoutez, dit-il, ce n'est pas la peine de…

-Toi, tu te tais ! cria Sirius. C'est entre moi et James.

Sirius n'avait pas bien prit le fait d'être insulté par son meilleur ami. Il jeta à James un regard furieux.

-Je savais que tu…

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. 

***

Ryan ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry lui pose cette question…Il regarda par la fenêtre d'un air pensif, se demandant s'il pouvait dire la vérité à Harry…

Non, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment…Il n'arriverait pas le dire de toute manière…

-Anna…est…ta future marraine…, dit Ryan d'un ton hésitant.

Ryan voyait bien que son filleul était en même temps étonné et en même temps insatisfait de sa réponse…

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus…

Harry était abasourdi. Anna ? Sa future marraine ?

C'était possible…Mais alors pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

Ce n'était pas normal…Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

Mais il y avait autre chose…De la douleur était visible dans les yeux de Ryan lorsqu'il parlait de Anna…

Harry aurait bien voulu lui poser d'autres questions, mais voyant cela, il se tut.

Et poussant un soupir, il sortit du bureau.

Dès que Ryan vit que Harry était sortit de la salle, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, refoulant les larmes qui montaient à la surface…

C'était à cause de lui que Anna était morte…Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce jour…

***

Sirius senti d'abord une douleur affreuse à la joue gauche et se rendit compte que c'était une tête rousse qui lui avait causé cela…

Lily Evans venait de gifler Sirius Black.

Tout le monde était abasourdi. 

-J'aimerai bien être là, quand on parle de moi…, dit Lily en regardant droit dans les yeux Sirius.

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que Sirius ne s'exclame :

-Ca va pas ? Tu sais que ça fais mal ?!

Lily prit une grande inspiration.

-J'espère que ça t'auras réveillé au moins ! Tu me connais mal, Sirius Black…Jamais je ne laisserai James te mettre en retrait à cause de moi ! Tu entends, jamais ! Et si c'était le cas, j'aurai préféré rompre avec James ! 

Oui Sirius, c'est la vérité, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Parce que, s'il y a une chose que j'admire chez vous deux, c'est l'amitié qui vous relie ! Vous êtes encore plus proches que des frères ! Et je trouve qu'il serait trop bête de briser cela à cause d'un sujet futile ! 

Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de déclarer quelque chose, Sirius Black. Et toi, James, tu aurais dû me dire se qui se passait ! Et dans ce cas, on aurait pu reporter la sortie à Pré-au-lard !

Lily s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda d'un air sérieux les deux garçons.

-Vous devriez vous réconcilier maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Elle sortit à grands pas du dortoir, sans demander son reste.

***

La nuit de la mort de Anna…

Ryan n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là…

****Flash-Back** :**

C'était le genre de jour qu'on oublie jamais dans notre vie…Le genre de jour qui nous fait tellement souffrir, qui nous enlève une partie de notre âme…

Il pleuvait…

Le doux clapotis de l'eu était semblable à celui des tintements des cloches…

-Sirius, que fais-tu là ? Tu es tout trempé ! 

C'était Anna. Le son de sa voix était pour moi ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus précieux sur terre…

Je bénissais le jour de notre rencontre, de la même manière que je maudis à présent le jour de sa mort…

Nous étions fiancés, tous les deux Aurors, de même que James…A l'époque je détestait déjà Voldemort…A la mort de Anna je le haïssais…A la mort de James et Lily encore plus…A ma connaissance, on ne pouvait pas détester quelqu'un à cette extrême…

-Oh, Anna ! m'exclamai-je de surprise. C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question…Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, c'est dangereux…

Anna esquissa un sourire.

-Dangereux ? répéta t-elle. Est-ce bien Sirius Black qui parle ? Moi qui pensait que tu n'avais peur de rien !

Je lui pris tendrement la main et je la regarda avec un sérieux qui l'étonna.

-Ecoute, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu m'a trouvé, mais…je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ceci…On est en plein repère de Mangemorts…

Anna poussa un soupir et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui gênait le visage. 

-Sirius…, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi…Je saurai me débrouiller seule…

-Mais…

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres m'empêchant de parler.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi, coupa t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants…Comment  aurais-je pu résister à cela ?

-Attendons James pour attaquer alors…

Elle me regarda un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage, mais tout à coup, elle eut une expression inquiète…

-Anna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle pointa son index s'une main tremblante au dessus de mon épaule.

-Derrière-toi…murmura t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sirius se retourna lentement et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tête encagoulée, avant de se retrouver dans le noir total…

A son réveil, il aurait plutôt préféré fermer les yeux que de voir l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, mais cependant assez éclairée pour voir Voldemort assis dans un large fauteuil, entouré par une trentaine de Mangemorts, et à ses pieds, Sirius et Anna assis à genoux, pieds et mains liées.

-Nous avons de la visite…, dit Voldemort d'une voix extrêmement glaciale, et de plus, de la part d'Aurors très incompétants…

Sirius lui jeta un regard assassin qui aurait fait trembler plus d'un, mais Voldemort ne broncha pas.

-Puisque vous êtes là, autant vous poser quelques questions…Où sont cachés James et Lily ?

Pourquoi diable s'intéressait-il à James ? pensa intérieurement Sirius.

-Jamais je ne vous le dirai ! cria-t-il.

-Insolent…_Doloris !_

Sirius se tordait de douleur, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater…

-Arrêtez ! supplia Anna. Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

Mais Voldemort continuait, et Sirius sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir encore très longtemps…et Anna continuait de supplier et de pleurer…Sirius en avait le cœur déchiré…

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

-Acceptes-tu de me répondre maintenant ?

-J…Jamais ! répondis-je la respiration saccadée.

-Comme tu es têtu…, dit Voldemort sans pitié dans sa voix. Dans ce cas, tu ne me sert à rien…Tu vas mourir Sirius Black…Adieu…

Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il prononce le sort fatal…

C'était la fin…

-Non…NON !! cria Anna. Ne touchez pas à Sirius ! Tuez-moi à sa place !

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, cela me brisait le cœur en morceaux…

-Ne sois pas idiote, Anna…, dis-je d'un ton angoissé.

Rien ne devait arriver à Anna…Je ne pourrai pas le supporter…

-Comme c'est touchant…, dit Voldemort d'un ton sarcastique. Vos désirs sont des ordres…

Il éclata de rire.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

-Je t'aime, Sirius…

Ce furent ses derniers mots…Un éclair de lumière verte la frappa…

Ses paupières se fermèrent pour toujours…Le temps semblait avoir ralenti…

Le sort avait été tellement puissant que sa bague en rubis se brisa en petits morceaux…

Des petits morceaux de pierres rouges…

_-Sirius, c'est pour moi cette bague ? Ton premier cadeau ! Je ne te savais pas si romantique ! Ce sera le symbole de notre amour !_

Anna…Tu ne peux pas être…Tu…ne…peux…pas…

Des morceaux de pierres rouges emportés par le vent…

Pourquoi m'évoquent-ils la couleur du sang ?

Anna !! C'est impossible !! Réveille…toi…

Ne…me…laisse…pas…

Pourquoi…ton corps est…si froid…

Pourquoi…

-ANNA !!!

****Fin du Flash-Back****

" Peu de temps après, James est venu à mon secours…Il avait réussi a nous sortir de cet horrible endroit…

Mais il aurait dû me laisser mourir…

Sans son soutient, je pense que je me serais laissé dépérir à petit feu…

Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour…Même si j'avais essayer de le sortir de mon esprit…

Je suppose que c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai refusé d'être le gardien du secret de James…

Parce que…Je craignais d'être une fois de plus, incapable de protéger les personnes que j'aime…"

***

Harry se promenait dans le couloir se demandant si Ron et Hermione arriveraient bientôt…Car, il l'admettait, ses amis lui manquaient horriblement…

Chaque nuit, il s'endormait, une partie de son esprit occupée à penser à eux, l'autre partie étant centrée sur ses parents…

Il savait qu'ils étaient morts et que rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer, aussi fort que son souhait pouvait être…

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans ce monde…

Il savait que la séparation sera douloureuse, qu'il avait 'peur' de trop s'attacher à ses parents…parce que une fois qu'il sera revenu dans 'son' temps, il ne pourrai plus jamais les revoir vivants…

Ca lui faisait tellement mal de penser à cela, qu'il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû retourner à cette époque…

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était avoir une vraie famille à ses côtés…Et de ne pas avoir eu à passer 11 ans de sa vie dans un placard…

_Mais je ne peux rien changer…_, pensa t-il amèrement.

Mais d'un autre côté…, il devrait peut-être profiter autant que possible de cette occasion…

Harry s'approcha doucement d'une tête rousse qu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir.

-Lily ? Ca va ? dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, surprise.

-Tu pleures ? ajouta t-il en voyant ses yeux rougis.

-Oh, c'est toi Harry. Heu…J'avais…j'avais une poussière dans l'œil…

Quelle excuse…, pensa Harry avec amusement. Il savait bien qu'elle mentait, mais il décida de ne pas poser de questions…pour l'instant…

-Lily, si t'as le moindre problème, tu me le dis, d'accord ? dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lily essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe.

-Merci…, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Même si Lily lui était reconnaissante, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela…Ils se connaissaient à peine…

-Lily ! cria quelqu'un.

C'était James suivit de Sirius. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient parcouru tout le château…

-Lily, on est vraiment désolés…

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, James et Sirius s'était mis à genoux.

-On est vraiment désolés ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Lily les regarda étonnée, mais n put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Harry faisait de même, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de leur attitude. 

-Levez-vous, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, vous êtes ridicules…

Lily avait été très touchée par leur geste, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour les deux célèbres Maraudeurs se mettraient à genoux devant quelqu'un. Généralement, leur ego était très fort…

***

James regarda Sirius un sourcil levé. Il était…comment dire…Pas dans son état normal ?

-Sirius, ça va ? dit James en agita sa main devant lui.

-Yep ! On ne peut mieux ! Lily ne nous en veux plus, et…les match de Quidditch arrive bientôt !!

James éclata de rire, il savait à quel point Sirius aimait le Quidditch. C'était d'ailleurs avec ça qu'ils étaient devenu amis, puisqu'au début, ils n'étaient pas en très bon termes…Enfin, c'est une longue histoire…

Mais quand même…Sirius avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin surexcité…, constata James avec amusement.

A propos de Quidditch…C'était quand qu'il devait faire les tests, déjà ? Il regarda machinalement sa feuille, avec le nom de tous les inscrits…

James se frappa le front. C'est pas vrai, c'était aujourd'hui ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier ? 

Tant pis, il allait devoir faire les tests ce soir…Ils avaient besoin d'un nouvel attrapeur et d'un nouveau gardien…

***

Ryan n'en pouvait plus…Il réfléchit bien longtemps, et pris une décision grave…extrêmement grave…Quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer…

Cela l'embêtait de faillir à sa promesse, mais…c'était impossible de continuer à vivre dans le passé ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire…Cela le rendait fou…

Il allait tout raconter à James…Tout…

***

-Alors, Ron, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être dans le passé ? demanda Hermione d'un air réjoui.

De sa vue, on pouvait distinctement voir le château de Poudlard, qui semblait inchangé.

-D'abord, je vais vérifier si on ne s'est pas trompé d'époque, et après on verra, dit Ron avec un sourire.

-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? dit Hermione d'un ton légèrement outré.

-Allez, on y va, on ne va pas rester planter là toute la journée, dit Ron pour changer de sujet.

Leur prochaine direction : Le bureau du directeur.

Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un garçon à la chevelure brune allait aussi dans cette direction…

***************************************************************************

Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre moins bon que les précédents…J'ai vraiment l'impression en le lisant que je me suis forcée à l'écrire…*soupir*

Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je vous ait pas trop déçus ! lol

Reviews, please !!


	9. Encore deux nouveaux élèves, ou trois?

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée !!! Je vous ai vraiment fait attendre, non ? Enfin, quand j'ai vu que ça faisait bientôt cinq mois que je n'avait pas mis de nouveaux chapitres, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je m'active…Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, c'était surtout à cause de la paresse et du manque d'inspiration…Je pense que ce chapitre ne devrais pas trop vous décevoir…Enfin j'espère ! lol

J'espère aussi que la prochaine fois, je ne mettrai plus si longtemps !!

Comme ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitres, je vais faire un petit résumé ! ^_^

Résumé de l'histoire : Harry est allé dans le passé avec Sirius en espérant empêcher Voldemort de faire du mal à ses parents. Harry est sous le nom de Harry Epttor. Et Sirius sous le nom du professeur Ryan Watford. Harry essaie du mieux qu'il peut d'agir normalement en voyant ses parents. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Ryan qui a décidé de tout raconté à James, en se remémora de ce qui était arrivé à Anna Lawrence. De plus, Harry a aussi affaire à un professeur de potion très bizarre…Mais ses amis arrive bientôt pour l'aider dans cette situation…

Note aux reviewers : 

**Luffynette :** Merci beaucoup !! Eh bien, tu verras si c'est le Peter du futur !!

**Black Moon : **Ce chapitre aussi, sera très touchant…Enfin, je pense…Ah, ce chapitre a mis encore plus longtemps que le précédent à venir…

**Marika Jedusor : **Merci !! Moi aussi j'adore Sirius !! 

**Pheneatis : **Hmm, je sais pas quoi dire…Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir pas mis ce chapitre plus tôt !! Pendant un moment j'avais vraiment pensé à arrêter complètement cette histoire, c'est ça aussi qui a retardé…Enfin, j'espère que tu me pardonne ! Merci quand même pour les compliments !! (Même si je crois que je les mérite plus tellement maintenant…)

**Juliepotter : **Merci !! Je crois que tu as dû attendre la suite assez longtemps…lol

**Mister-master : **et comme d'hab, merci ! lol

**Fleur : **Wow ! Quelle bonne prédiction !! En effet, on a attendu très longtemps ! lol Continues tes fics !!

**Dumbledore : **Merci !!

**Miss Maraudeuse : **T'inquiètes, ce chapitre est moins triste! Merci beaucoup !!

**Ryan : **Merci de toujours suivre mon histoire ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à la suivre !! Tu sais, je déteste autant Peter que toi, je vais pas lui réserver une fin joyeuse ! lol

**Isabelle : **Merci ! Eh ben, je sais pas moi pourquoi on l'appelle tous Ryan ! lol J'avais lu beaucoup de fics où il s'appelait Ryan, et comme j'avais la paresse de changer, je l'ai gardé !lol

**Nico : **Euh oui, c'est juste ce que tu dis, je n'y avait pas pensé…Merci de l'avoir remarqué ! Je vais essayer de trouver une excuse valable ! lol

**Shinji : **Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore les inter-temporelles !! Quoique je préfère les dark Harry !lol

**Lyra Snape : **Merci ! Voilà la suite !!

**Aiko : **Merci beaucoup !!J'essaye de continuer !!

**Mimi : **Merci !!****

**Tiffany : **Je suis désolée, j'espère que t'as pu attendre ! lol Merci pour les compliments !!

**Licorne : **La voilà la suite !!(Après beaucoup de temps…lol)

**Torche Sarah : **Salut Sarah ! Merci pour ton review ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que tu pourras le lire !! Autrement on se voit en classe !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et patati et patata…

Et enfin le nouveau chapitre !!

***********************************************************************

Chapitre 8 : Encore deux nouveaux élèves…Ou trois ?

_'Chaque nuit, je fais le même rêve…_

_Vous voir, vous entendre et vous parler…_

_Mais lorsque je parviens enfin à mon désir,_

_Vous vous évaporez comme par magie…_

_Une chance m'a été offerte,_

_Une promesse m'a été requise,_

_Mais je sais que cela ne peut pas durer…_

« Il faisait jour, mais la pièce en elle-même régnait dans l'obscurité et dans un silence omniprésent. Seule, une lampe à la faible lueur éclairait une partie de la pièce. La lumière produisait une sorte de halo, semblable à celui de la pleine lune, entourant les deux hommes. Malgré la pénombre, on pouvait voir que l'un était assis confortablement dans un large fauteuil, les mains terminées par de longs doigts fins posés sur les accoudoirs, tandis que l' autre, à l'allure chétive, était resté debout, le dos légèrement recourbé, comme si la peur d'un châtiment le tirait vers le sol.

-Est-ce que tout est prêt Queudver ? 

La voix était menaçante et autoritaire, rien que par le ton employé, on pouvait en déduire qu'on ne valait mieux pas le contredire, ou on risquait de déclencher un courroux dont on s'en souviendrait.

L'interpellé se tortilla nerveusement les mains et répondit d'une voix faible et tremblante :

-J…Je pense que oui, M…Maître…

-_Tu penses ?_ Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tout se passe comme prévu…, le timbre de sa voix était dangereusement glacial. Ce maudit  Potter m'a déjà causé assez d'ennuis…Mais c'est la dernière fois, plus jamais il n'aura l'occasion de me défier ainsi…Moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

S'il y avait eu plus de lumière, on aurait pu voir deux yeux rouges qui brillaient de démence…Queudver brisa le silence pesant :

-M…Maître…pourquoi…pourquoi avoir…

Mais Lord Voldemort l'interrompit aussitôt.

-Je préfère t'arrêter avant que tu ne poses des questions stupides, répliqua t-il sèchement. Vois-tu, il vaut mieux avoir à Poudlard, deux personnes à mon service, plutôt qu'une…Tu devrais le savoir Queudver, il faut toujours se méfier des traîtres…

La phrase pleine de sous-entendus, au mot « traître », on entendit le bruit sec d'un verre qui se brisa sur le sol. A cause du silence, on avait l'impression que le son avait été amplifié.

-Quelle maladresse Queudver…T'ais-je donc choqué à ce point ? Voyons…Ce n'est pas tout, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour complètement anéantir Harry Potter… »

***

-Mr. Epttor ! Mr Epttor! Cria une voix. Enervatum !

Harry se réveilla peu à peu de sa torpeur. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, du revers de sa manche, il les effaça immédiatement. Il inspira profondément, c'était tellement étrange…Il avait encore fait un rêve où Voldemort était présent. La différence cette fois-ci, ça c'était produit alors qu'il était éveillé. Généralement, soit il était en plein sommeil ou bien il était assoupi.

Il avait vu la scène de la même manière qu'un spectateur regardait un film. Mais on avait interrompu sa « connexion ». Quelqu'un avait crié son « nom » et l'avait secoué. C'était le professeur Purlulu.

-Heu…Bonjour professeur…

Harry ne savait que dire. Il se sentait gêné sous le regard scrutateur du professeur. En même temps, il se sentait frustré. Le professeur l'avait réveillé juste quand Voldemort allait dire comment il allait l' « anéantir »…Juste au moment le plus intéressant…

-Mr.Epttor, suivez-moi, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots…

***

**Base de Voldemort :**

****

Peter ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit. Son maître avait trouvé un moyen infaillible pour tuer Harry. Il devrait être content, mais alors quoi ?

Il s'imaginait Harry sous l'emprise du Doloris de son maître, mais peu à peu le visage de Harry prenait la forme de celui de…James…

James. Lily.

Ils étaient là. Devant lui. 

-Peter…Tu nous déçois énormément…, disait l'apparition de James.

C'est un _rêve_, se résonna t-il. Vous êtes morts !! Laissez-moi ! hurla t-il.

-Oh c'est vrai ? J'avais oublié qu'on était morts par ta faute…, reprit sarcastiquement la voix de James. En fait, tu sais, je n'arrive même pas à te haïr complètement…J'ai tellement pitié de toi…Tu es pathétique, Peter…

« Tu es pathétique Peter… » La voix vrilla à ses tympans comme un écho amplifié. Une dizaine, vingtaine de fois. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il entende toujours la même chose. 

Vous êtes morts ! Vous n'êtes plus rien. C'est moi qui a gagné. C'est moi qui a fait le bon choix. J'ai choisi de vivre, vous avez choisi de mourir…

Plus il se persuadait, plus il sentait sa peur partir. Sa conviction augmentait, il était sûr qu'il avait raison.

-C'est faux Peter, parla pour la première fois Lily. C'est toi qui as tort. Même si nous sommes morts, nous serons toujours quelque chose parce que nous avons donné nos vies pour Harry…Tandis que toi, tu as toujours été égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as toujours eu peur de la mort, continua James.

-Tu n'es qu'un faible.

-Tu n'as jamais été courageux. Assez courageux pour affronter la mort.

-Et tu n'as jamais tenu à tes amis…

-Tu nous as tous trahis…

Peter se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains, mais les voix continuaient de se succéder les unes aux autres…Il voulait se cacher. Se cacher de lui-même…Les images de James et Lily continuaient à l'accuser…et il savait que tout était vrai. Oui, il le savait, mais cela ne lui faisait presque rien, car c'était ainsi qu'il avait échappé à la mort.

En joignant Voldemort.

Et Lily et James étaient morts.

En défiant Voldemort.

Et quand son maître sera au sommet de son pouvoir, lui, Peter, sera récompensé, et il aura l'argent et la gloire. Et…il pourra vivre heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Et…il n'aura plus rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? C'était James et Lily qui avaient tort. Et c'était lui qui avait raison.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de lui, et il se rappela des blagues avec Sirius et James, la confection de la carte des Maraudeurs, leur formes d'Animagi avec Remus, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les ballades avec la cape d'Invisiblilité…

Les moments où il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter…

***

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Professeur ? demanda Harry après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte du bureau. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir déjà connu le professeur…Une impression de déjà-vu…Mais à son époque, pas celle de son père…

Le professeur Purlulu jeta rapidement un sort d'insonorisation pour qu'on n'entende pas leur conversation et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard tellement sérieux et inquisiteur que Harry avait la sensation qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

Après un long moment, le professeur détacha son regard du jeune adolescent et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, ses mains noueuses entrecroisées.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes entré dans cette sorte de transe et par conséquent je sais aussi pourquoi vous êtes ici…à cette époque…Harry Potter…, lâcha Purlulu d'un air détaché.

Harry failli tomber à la renverse sous le choc mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua t-il sèchement.

Le professeur eut un sourire moqueur et observa Harry tout en jouant avec la plume avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à écrire. Mais Harry ne broncha pas, s'efforçant de rester parfaitement calme, il ne détourna pas son regard des yeux bleus de son professeur.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle…, dit Purlulu tout en gardant son sourire. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. Je voulais juste…vous prévenir de rester sur vos gardes…Vous pouvez sortir.

Harry jeta un œil curieux au professeur et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais, après réflexion, il se retourna vivement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me donner ce genre de conseil…, dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Et d'ailleurs, qui êtes vous vraiment pour savoir tout cela ? Etes-vous un ami ou encore une de ces marionnettes de Voldemort ?

Le visage de Purlulu se contracta et son expression devint plus sévère. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire. Il posa sa plume d'un geste brusque et répondit d'une voix glaciale.

-Vous posez beaucoup trop de questions jeune homme…Je vous en ai déjà trop dit…C'est à vous de juger si je suis votre ami ou votre ennemi…Sortez maintenant.

-Je découvrirai bien un jour qui vous êtes vraiment…, murmura Harry. 

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, sa cape de sorcier virevoltant derrière lui, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle.

« Mais oui, jeune Potter, va perdre ton temps à chercher mon identité, au lieu de te préparer contre Voldemort… », pensait Simon Purlulu d'un air amusé. Malgré tout, il continuait d'observer la porte d'un regard vide. 

Qu'ai je donc fais ?…, murmura t-il la voix rauque.

***

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dumbledore n'avait pas posé trop de questions, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu…C'était comme si le directeur _savait_…Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il regarda Hermione, à côté de lui, perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi ses cheveux brun reflétant la lumière du soleil, son visage concentré mélangé à une expression de sagesse et de douceur, pareil à ces déesses grecques… 

Comme elle était belle…

Il se pinça mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées…

Résumons la situation, il était à Poudlard de 1978 sous le nom de Ronald Withdrew, avec sa répartition dans quelques heures, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où était Harry…Pourtant il l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait arriver aujourd'hui…

-Ron ! Hermione ! cria soudain la voix de Harry.

Il vit la silhouette de Harry courir vers eux, et il s'arrêta essoufflé, la respiration haletante.

-Ron ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! parvint-il à articuler. Hermione…

Seul Ron remarqua la lueur qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de son ami quand il prononça le nom d'Hermione…

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué…, acheva Harry.

-Ca fait du bien de se revoir, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Si on allait faire un tour dans le parc pour se raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux semaines ?

-Et vous m'expliquerez comment vous avez fait pour laissez échapper Peter ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés  tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

-Heu…C'est à dire que…, commença Ron un peu ennuyé. Son visage commençait déjà à rougir devant la question insidieuse de son ami.

Harry éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'avait attendu Ron…

-Je plaisantais…, dit Harry avec un sourire plein de malice, ce n'est pas de votre faute…Et puis je suis tellement content de vous revoir…Allez, racontez-moi tout.

Ron et Hermione se mirent alors à lui dirent tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence alors qu'ils marchaient dans un des couloirs de Poudlard.

***

Ryan observa du coin de l'œil James et lui-même en train de choisir les membres de leur équipe de Quidditch. Il eut un pincement au cœur. C'était…si réel…

Combien de fois n'avait-il rêvé de ces moments-là en désirant de pouvoir y repenser avec détachement ? Et combien de fois avait-il échoué en se réveillant le cœur rempli d'amertume ?

Amertume. Regret. Culpabilité.

Ses trois mots, ou plutôt sentiments, se mélangeaient dans sa tête, avec la même douleur et la même intensité qu'un couteau dans son âme.

Il fallait mettre un terme à cela.

-Mr Potter ! appela t-il. Pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il devrait parler à James avec tant de formalités…

Comme…un professeur…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était professeur…

-J'arrive tout de suite, dit James en déposant avec précaution son balai entre les mains de Sirius. Puis, il sortit du terrain de Quidditch pour aller vers les gradins où se trouvait son professeur. Celui-ci avait l'air légèrement…nerveux ?

Ryan regarda…heu… « lui-même du passé ?», qui observait James avec une expression interrogatrice. Ryan fut presque étonné en se rendant compte combien il avait changé après toutes ses années…Il n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention auparavant. 

James le regarda avec un air inquisiteur. 

Sous ce regard et avec ce silence pensant, Ryan ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer…Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il fallait dire…Tout était dans sa tête…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment commencer ? 'Voilà, tu vois, en fait je viens du futur, et je suis Sirius'. Non…C'était beaucoup trop direct… 'Alors, voilà, je suis venu te prévenir pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer par un psychopathe'. Non…Trop morbide…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver les bons mots ? A lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

-Professeur ? demanda James légèrement étonné par les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de son professeur. C'était comme si il était passé de la tristesse à la frustration…James se dit que ça devait simplement  être un effet de son imagination.

-Ah oui…heu…James…, dit Ryan en essayant de retrouver contenance. Heu…James…Tu devrais peut-être faire passer les essais à Harry. C'est un très bon Attrapeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout ce qu'il était venu dire ! D'où est-ce que ces paroles étaient sorties ? Certes, Harry était un excellent Attrapeur, mais…ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire… »

Ryan se remémora les paroles de Dumbledore… « _Vous ne pouvez pas et vous **ne devez pas** changer le passé. L'Histoire **ne doit pas** changer. Des choses meilleures auraient pu arriver, mais ça aurait pu être pire, soyez en conscients…. Nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec le passé pour voir ce qui aurait pu arriver…Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous aimeriez changer, moi aussi, mais l'Histoire doit rester la même. Promettez-moi que vous ne révélerez rien du futur… _»

Sa promesse semblait tellement distante en ce moment…Il avait toujours tenu ses promesses…Toujours…

Alors pourquoi cette décision était-elle tellement lourde ?

-Je sais, Harry m'en avait un peu parlé, dit James en interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Je tâcherai de le convaincre à faire les essais. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, professeur ? dit-il avec un sourire. 

Pendant un instant, Ryan pensa à répondre positivement, en souvenir de sa promesse, mais il se reprit.

-Non James, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux, en fait, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais te dire…Je…Moi et Harry, on vient…Non…En fait, Harry…Harry est ton…

Juste au moment où il allait dire le mot 'fils', une voix l'interrompit.

-Harry est juste derrière toi…Avec Ron et Hermione…, dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme. 

Ryan savait très bien que les apparences était trompeuses, et que derrière ce calme, Harry devait être très en colère…D'ailleurs, la façon dont ses yeux émeraudes brillaient, et l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait…

Il se demanda ce que son filleul avait entendu de la conversation…Il préféra rester silencieux.

-Voyons Ryan, ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas très bien de parler des gens quand ils ne sont pas là, tu sais ? continua Harry.

-Harry…commença Hermione en essayant de le calmer, avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. 

Harry enleva d'un geste la main que Hermione avait mis sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Tu avais promis, Si…Ryan…, murmura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis ce dernier préféra s'en aller en direction du hall du château.

A ce moment là, Ryan sentit qu'il avait trahi non seulement la confiance de Dumbledore, mais aussi celle de son filleul…Il avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus pitoyable que Petegrew…Comment avait-il pu se rabaisser au niveau de ce rat ?

-Ron, Hermione…, dit Ryan la voix légèrement rauque, dites à Harry que…je suis vraiment désolé, et que je voudrais lui parler ce soir…S'il est d'accord, bien sûr…

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, tout en donnant un sourire encourageant à Ryan avant de partir dans la direction qu'avait prise Harry.

Pendant tout cet échange, James se sentait plutôt confus…Qui était les deux nouveaux venus ? Quel était leur nom, déjà ? Ah oui, Ron et Hermione…

Il ne les avaient jamais vus à Poudlard, pourtant…Et qu'est-ce qui avait mis Harry si en colère ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il y avait un rapport avec une promesse, s'il avait bien compris…

La seule chose qui était assez plausible que James pouvait conclure, c'était que son professeur de DCFM était sur le point de lui dire un secret qui concernait Harry dont il avait promis de ne rien révéler…C'était possible, non ?

Mais alors pourquoi le professeur allait tout révéler à James, alors qu'il ne le connaissait à peine ?

Plus James y pensait, plus il était déconcerté…

***

Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande salle pour le dîner, mais aussi pour la répartition de nouveaux élèves qui devait avoir lieu juste après. A la table des professeurs, Ryan n'osait pas regarder Harry…Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose si stupide, pensa t-il amèrement. _Parce que tu voulais sauver James…_, répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Dumbledore se leva et avant de prendre la parole, il réclama le silence. 

-Cette année, nous allons encore accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Comme vous le savez, ils viennent d'écoles qui ont été des victimes de Voldemort.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur les élèves, Harry fut étonné de voir que déjà à cette époque, le nom de Voldemort était craint et redouté par la plupart des personnes.

-Je vous demanderai de les accueillir chaleureusement, continua Dumbledore en ignorant les réactions face au nom. Nous allons procéder à leur répartition,.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, le Choixpeau magique dans sa main.

-Hermione Granger !

Harry regarda Hermione allant, la démarche sûre, vers le Choixpeau, non plus avec la démarche timide et incertaine qu'elle avait eu lors de sa première année.

-Gryffondor ! dit le Choixpeau après un moment.

Hermione s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors, puis s'assit à côté de Harry, en face de Lily Evans qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Ronald Withdrew ! continua McGonagall.

Tout comme l'avait fait Hermione, Ron mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête attendant qu'il dise le nom de sa maison. Harry observa avec un léger sourire les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de son ami. Sûrement, comme lui, le Choixpeau avait deviné qu'ils venaient du futur…

-Gryffondor ! cria le Choixpeau.

Ron s'assit à côté de Hermione. Les Maraudeurs leur fit à tout deux le même accueil amical qu'ils avaient fait avec Harry. Juste au moment où ce dernier allait entamer une conversation avec Hermione, le professeur McGonagall dit encore un autre nom :

-Ares Asmodée !

Tandis qu'un garçon à la chevelure brune, quelques mèches lui tombant devant ses yeux bleus, s'avançait vers le Choixpeau magique, Harry et ses amis s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Qui était ce garçon ? Venait-il vraiment d'une autre école ? Ou bien était-il comme eux un imposteur ?

-Tu crois que…, commença Ron.

-Serpentard ! coupa le Choixpeau.

Ares Asmodée se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, sous les applaudissements de ces derniers.

Serpentard…Etait-ce un mauvais présage ? Etait-ce encore un ennemi sous l'apparence d'un élève ? pensa Harry. _Mais après tout, toi aussi tu as failli aller à Serpentard…_, disait une voix insidieuse dans sa tête.

En tout cas, une chose était certaine, Dumbledore ne leur avait pas prévenu de l'arrivée d'un autre compagnon…Mais Harry avait d'autres choses à penser aussi…Comme, par exemple, la conversation qu'il devra avoir avec son parrain ce soir…

***********************************************************

Review, please !! Ca me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!


	10. Intermède: Chanson pour Anna

Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais lisez quand même, c'est une chanson que Nico a écrite sur la fic et qui est vraiment très belle ! (Désolée Nico du temps que ça m'a pris pour mettre ta chanson !)

Auteur de la chanson :  Seigneur Arcane 

                                    User Id = 357650

****************************************************************************

Sur l'air de Tous les garcons et les filles de Françoise Hardy: 

Chanson pour Anna Lawrence (C'est Sirius qui chante) :

  
Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais l'assassinat de ce bel ange   
Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ce meurtre qu'il faut que je venge   
Et cette nuit terrible où Voldemort l'a tuée   
Pourquoi elle et non moi? Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée?   
Voldemort non jamais je ne te pardonnerai   
Voldemort je te jure un jour je me vengerai   
J'aime mieux être tué   
Subir Doloris même   
Que de voir souffrir l'être aimé   
Rien n'est pire que de voir mourir celle qu'on aime 

Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais qu'on s'en prenne à une fille si belle   
Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais qu'il puisse avoir une cruauté telle   
Et cette nuit terrible où Voldemort l'a tuée   
Pourquoi elle et non moi? Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée?   
Voldemort non jamais je ne te pardonnerai   
Voldemort je te jure un jour je me vengerai   
J'aime mieux être tué   
Subir Doloris même   
Que de voir souffrir l'être aimé   
Je préfère encore souffrir moi-même 

J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai dire qu'Anna ne nous a pas quitté en vain   
J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai dire qu'Anna ne fut pas assassinée pour rien   
Et cette nuit terrible où Voldemort l'a tuée   
Sera pour moi la nuit où il s'est condamné   
Je le jure un beau jour je le f'rai pour Anna   
Je le jure un beau jour Voldemort périra 

***********************************************************************

Voilà ! C'est magnifique non ?

Si vous voulez donner personnellement votre avis à l'auteur sur la chanson, écrivez à :

nicolas.gendre@free.fr


	11. Doutes, douleur et secrets

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mis moins de retard que la dernière fois, mais j'essaierai quand même de faire des efforts pour moins vous faire attendre ! Ce chapitre est essentiellement sous le point de vue de James. (hé oui, on va voir ce James pense de notre cher Harry après quelques semaines en sa compagnie !)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Voldemort est en train de préparer des plans (machiavéliques ?) pour Harry, Peter est hanté par des fantômes du passé, et notre pauvre Harry se retrouve avec un professeur de potion qui en sait beaucoup trop…Mais voilà que Ryan décide de raconter toute la vérité et rien que la vérité à James…Heureusement que Ron et Hermione sont là maintenant…Et la grande question du jour : Qui sont vraiment Ares Asmodée et le professeur Simon Purlulu ? Des alliés ou des ennemis ? 

Note aux reviewers : 

**Tiffany : **Tu aimes ma fic à ce point ? Wow ! Je suis contente !! J'espère que tu seras pas déçue par ce chapitre alors !! Merci de continuer à lire ma fic !

**Fleur : **Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !! Au fait, je ne peux pas faire Harry être tout le temps énervé et tout puissant ! Quoique, ça me plairait bien, mais il ne serait plus dans le style de Rowling ! lol (Hé, c'est toi qui mets 107 ans pour écrire un nouveau chapitre maintenant ! J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain !)

**Kate Potter : **Merci ! Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, c'est possible…Peut-être ou peut-être pas…(Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà les couples en tête !)

**Jade : **Dans ce chapitre, tu en sais juste un tout petit peu plus sur Ares, dans le prochain tu en sauras plus…Mais pour l'instant, Purlulu n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre, par contre il le sera dans le prochain…Et puis s'il sait autant de choses sur Harry, eh bien, peut-être qu'il est un voyant ? Oh, je sais pas, peut-être qu'il sait reconnaître les véritables identités ? Eh non, je ne te le dirais pas, à toi de deviner ! lol Merci encore pour tes compliments !

**Ladybe : **Voilà la suite !

**Mimi :** Bon je sais pas si j'ai fait vite, mais voilà la suite !

**Ranaé : **Moi aussi j'adore les voyages dans les temps, mais c'est pas toujours facile à écrire ! lol Merci beaucoup !

**Emma : **Merci ! Tu me donnes trop de compliments, je vais finir par avoir les chevilles qui enflent !lol J'ai essayé de faire encore mieux cette fois, tu me diras le résultat !

**Ccilia : **Je suis contente que t'ai pas oublié ma fic avec tout le temps que ça m'a pris ! Merci beaucoup !!

**Nymoue : **Wow ! T'as vraiment du courage pour relire tous les chapitres ! Bravo ! Et merci pour les reviews !! Ca me fait des doubles de reviews ! lol Merci encore !! J'espère que t'aimeras autant ce chapitre que les autres !

**Nico : **Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour mettre ta chanson, je voulais la mettre dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'avais oublié…Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, j'espère que t'es pas trop vexé ! En tout cas, merci !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à la fabuleuse et unique JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 9 : Doutes, douleur et secrets…

_'J'aurais tant voulu vous crier la vérité en face,_

_Pouvoir vous dire combien je vous aime…_

_Malgré tout,_

_Vous resterez les adolescents que vous êtes,_

_Ne pouvant incarner l'image des parents,_

_Dont j'ai toujours rêvé…'_

Tout Poudlard était baigné dans un calme silencieux sans que rien ni personne ne perturbe cette tranquillité. Quelque part à l'intérieur d'un des donjons du château, Ares Asmodée était en train de contempler pensivement la nuit au-dehors, à travers une lucarne de sa chambre. Une brise fraîche lui caressait le visage de temps à autre, relevant les mèches brunes de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Son regard était perdu, il ne voyait pas vraiment les arbres de la Forêt Interdite et il n'entendait que d'une oreille distraite le feulement du vent et le ronflement régulier de ses camarades de chambre…

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers quelque chose d'autre…Quelque chose à propos de choix, de décisions et des temps à venir…

Puis soudain, cette attitude mélancolique l'agaçant, il changea brusquement le cours de ses pensées, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix…Mais après tout avait-il vraiment eu le choix ?

_Tu as toujours le choix, et lorsque tu dis que tu n'as pas le choix, c'est que ton choix est déjà fait…_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se remémore de cette phrase juste à cet instant ? 

Et comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il agrippa fermement le pendentif qui pendait à sa chaîne, pour donner plus de conviction à ses pensées…

Il avait fait le bon choix.

Poussant un soupir, il se décida à aller dormir.

_Et me voilà de nouveau à Poudlard…_

Ce fut avec cette dernière pensée qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée…

***

Ron et Hermione avaient répété plusieurs fois à Harry que Ryan s'en voulait beaucoup de ce qu'il avait fait. Sans doute, craignaient ils que Harry lui dise quelque chose qui puisse le blesser. Il était vrai que sur le coup, ça l'avait mis en colère, mais cependant, intérieurement, Harry ne comprenait que trop bien le tourment que son parrain devait endurer chaque jour, en revoyant bien en chair et en os ses amis d'enfance. 

Le jeune adolescent voulait simplement être assuré que plus jamais Ryan ne se laisserait aller à raconter toute la vérité…

Cette vérité qui le blessait au plus profond de son âme, comme un couteau qu'on remuerait sans cesse dans une plaie…

Avec le temps, il s'était peu à peu habitué à être orphelin Habitué à voir chaque matin le regard méprisant de sa tante le réveiller, alors qu'il aurait voulu voir celui de sa mère rempli de tendresse et d'amour…Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, la nuit, il s'amusait à imaginer la vie qu'il aurait eue si ses parents étaient encore vivants. Il s'amusait à imaginer chacune de leur parole, chacun de leur geste…

Mais plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que ce « simple jeu d'imaginer », le blessait plus qu'autre chose…On ne pouvait pas reconstruire le monde avec des 'si'…

Et puis, finalement, face au Miroir du Riséd, il avait fini par comprendre le sens des paroles de Dumbledore : « _Ca ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre… _»

Mais maintenant…Maintenant qu'il avait vu ses parents vivre, bien vivants, et non plus sur des photos qui bougeaient simplement grâce à la magie…

Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre, en sachant ce qu'il avait raté ? En sachant qu'on lui avait donné la chance de pouvoir enfin voir ses parents, pour qu'ensuite ce beau rêve s'éteigne à jamais…En sachant que ses parents auraient pu être vivants s'il leur avait tout dit, mais que finalement il avait laissé le destin continuer sa route…

Chaque nuit, avant de s'endormir il pensait à cela, si bien qu'il redoutait le moment de son départ…

Il en était presque venu à oublier le rôle de sa venue…Jusqu'à ce que Purlulu le lui remette en mémoire…Il était là pour protéger ses parents de Voldemort, et non pas pour regretter leur absence…

A présent, il savait que ce n'était pas son devoir de réprimander son parrain pour quelque chose que lui-même aurait fait à sa place…

D'une certaine manière, il comprenait la réaction de son parrain…

-Harry ? dit la voix de Ryan.

Zut…Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà arrivé au bureau de Ryan…Il n'avait vraiment aucune conscience du temps qui passait parfois…

Harry referma précautionneusement la porte, et d'un geste nonchalant de la main, il jeta rapidement un sort d'insonorisation au cas où des curieux passeraient par-là.

Puis il observa son parrain d'un regard scrutateur avant même d'aller s'asseoir. Un regard mêlé de reproches et de compréhension…Comme s'il ne savait pas exactement laquelle des deux expressions choisir…

-Tu as failli dire à mon père…à James que j'étais son fils, constata Harry d'une voix faible.

Ryan s'avança un peu plus près de son filleul, et comme s'il savait se qui se passait dans la tête de Harry depuis plusieurs jours, il lui dit :

-Tu aurais fais la même chose, Harry…

-La différence, c'est que moi je n'ai rien dit ! répliqua Harry. Mais…, ajouta t-il plus calmement, j'ai…J'ai toujours cette envie qui me nargue…Comme j'ai envie de tout leur raconter, de tout leur avouer !…Cependant, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important Sirius, la vie de mes parents, ou bien la vie de milliers d'innocent ?…Tu sais…, sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, puis il baissa ses yeux, au fond, à mes yeux, c'est mes parents que je voudrais encore vivants…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un murmure à peine audible, et, toujours sa tête baissée, il reprit avec un sourire quelque peu forcé :

-Mais c'est un choix égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis personne n'imaginerait que le célèbre Harry Potter souhaiterait plutôt la mort de milliers de personnes que celle de deux personnes…Ha, j'imagine déjà ce qu'on dira…, ajouta t-il amèrement en serrant inconsciemment ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui firent mal dans la chair.

Ryan l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois…Ce que son filleul venait juste de dire, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé au fond de lui…Et ça lui faisait mal de voir que toute cette souffrance qui le tuait à petit feu devait aussi être partagée par celui qu'il considérait comme un fils…

Doucement, même en sachant qu'il ne sera jamais l'égal d'un père, il prit Harry dans ses bras…Et pendant que tout le monde était au pays des songes, le garçon qui a survécu fit une chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis fort longtemps…Il pleura…

Des larmes contre l'injustice de sa vie et le lourd destin qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis l'âge de un an…

***

Ce matin, James se leva de bonne heure avec la ferme intention d'aller enfourcher son balai et voler pendant que tout le monde dormait encore. James avait toujours été un lève-tôt par rapport à ses amis. Avec un sourire amusé, il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui ronflait paisiblement, à Remus que seul le soulèvement régulier de son torse lui laissant entendre qu'il respirait encore, tellement il était silencieux et immobile, tandis que Sirius lui, avait un sommeil plutôt agité, semblant se débattre avec on ne sait quels démons. 

Levant un sourcil surpris, James remarqua au passage que le lit de Harry était vide. Mais en y faisant bien attention, Harry s'était toujours levé tôt, mais James ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisque Harry avait quand même l'air fatigué. 

Pendant ces dernières semaines où il avait appris à connaître cet nouvel ami, James ne savait presque rien de cet étrange élève. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il aimait faire, ses habitudes…Mais pour ce qui concernait d'où est-ce qu'il venait, pourquoi il était venu à Poudlard, James n'avait rien réussi à soutirer du garçon. Dès que James essayait de lui demander des choses sur ce qu'il faisait avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Harry restait étonnamment silencieux, ou bien au mieux, il détournait carrément la question. 

Après plusieurs échecs, James n'avait plus rien demandé.

Même si Harry était quelqu'un de plutôt mystérieux et réservé sur certains points, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui éprouver de l'amitié. Toutefois, au fond de lui-même, James savait pertinemment qu'il accordait trop facilement sa confiance à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. 

Cette nuit, au lieu de dormir paisiblement comme il aurait pu le faire (n'ayant aucun souci en vue pour l'instant), James s'était demandé ce que son professeur de DCFM avait bien voulu lui dire. Pendant plusieurs heures il s'était trituré la cervelle, sans succès. Et c'était pourquoi il avait finalement décidé d'aller voler un petit peu ce matin pour se détendre. Peut-être que si sur terre il ne trouvait pas de réponse à sa question peut-être que dans les airs, il aurait plus de chance, qui sait ?

Pendant un moment, il avait hésité à poser la question à Harry qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui. Puis il s'était résigné, se voyant mal lui demander quelque chose du genre : 'Dis Harry, tu pourrais pas me dire ce que ton parrain essayait si désespérément de me dire et que toi tu ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ?'

Non, franchement, c'était pitoyable. S'il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité, il y arriverait par ses propres moyens. En y réfléchissant bien, James éprouvait la même sensation étrange envers le professeur Watford qu'avec Harry. Ou bien, tout simplement, c'était lui qui imaginait des choses…

Mais tout de même, c'était étrange que Poudlard accueille tellement de nouveaux élèves en plein milieu d'année…D'abord Harry, puis ses amis Ron et Hermione, et puis même un Serpentard du nom d'Ares Asmodée…

James savait que Voldemort s'emparait de plus en plus d'écoles de magie pour les transformer en école de magie noire…Et cette augmentation soudaine de nouveaux élèves, lui avait fait prendre conscience que Poudlard pourrait très bien être la prochaine cible de Voldemort. Mais d'une certaine manière, James se sentait en sécurité à Poudlard en sachant qu'Albus Dumbledore s'y trouvait pour protéger ses élèves.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, machinalement, James commença à s'habiller comme à l'accoutumée, mais au moment où il était en train d'enfiler une chaussette, il constata avec horreur que la carte du Maraudeur avait disparue de sa valise. Fouillant frénétiquement parmi ses affaires (qui avaient l'allure d'un capharnaüm), puis secouant de haut en bas plusieurs fois la valise, James commença à paniquer en voyant que la carte demeurait introuvable. 

Puis, il reprit peu à peu son sang-froid. L'une des principales qualités de James Potter était qu'il arrivait toujours à garder son calme même dans les situations les plus cocasses. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, chose qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution à un problème. 

Il avait décidé de trouver le coupable en procédant par élimination : le voleur ne pouvait pas être un Serpentard, il aurait fallu connaître le mot de passe de la chambre commune (même si James avouait que c'était plutôt facile à faire…lui-même connaissait celui des Serpentards), de plus, un Serpentard ne passait pas inaperçu parmi des Gryffondors….D'autant plus que ces derniers temps la tension entre Gryffondors et Serpentard étant extrême, personne n'aurait hésité à mettre la main sur des Serpentards s'il y avait eu un bon prétexte… 

Mais il ne fallait pas exclure la possibilité d'une cape d'invisibilité non plus…James était un connaisseur sur ce sujet-là…

Cependant, le jeune adolescent commençait à se demander s'il ne devenait pas un peu paranoïaque à soupçonner ainsi tout le monde…

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours été certain que seuls les Maraudeurs étaient au courant de l'existence de cette carte. Bon, Lily aussi le savait…Mais c'était comme si elle faisait partie de leur groupe maintenant.

Finalement, il décida d'aller demander plus tard à ses amis si par hasard, ils ne lui auraient pas emprunté la carte en ayant malencontreusement oublié de le lui dire…L'hypothèse semblait peu probable, mais malgré tout, il espérait que c'était ce qui était arrivé…La seule pensée qu'un inconnu aurait mis ses mains sur la carte qu'ils avaient si soigneusement conçue, le révulsait.

Avec un pincement au cœur, James prit son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil était à peine levé, et quelques traînées orangées sillonnaient le ciel matinal. Le parc semblait bien calme sans l'habituel tumulte des élèves et seul le chant des oiseaux détrompait ce silence endormi. James constata avec étonnement que le terrain de Quidditch n'était pas aussi désert qu'il l'avait cru…

Haut dans les airs, quelqu'un effectuait avec une aisance remarquable des loopings, des vrilles, le tout avec grâce et facilité sans aucun accrochage…

James ne remarqua pas pendant un moment qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration…Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir mieux distinguer le visage de cet inconnu, n'hésitant pas une seconde, il enfourcha son balai  pour voler à la rencontre de cette personne.

James avait toujours été fier d'être considéré comme un très bon joueur, mais face à ça, il avouait (non sans une pointe d'envie et son orgueil légèrement blessé) que cette personne volait aussi bien qu'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel…

Et puis il le vit. 

Il réalisa alors que c'était Harry.

Le visage d'Harry était légèrement rosi à cause de l'effort et du frottement du vent, ses cheveux noirs voletaient dans tous les sens, ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration, mais ses yeux verts brillaient d'allégresse…

Tout en l'observant, une pensée traversa l'esprit de James et le frappa de plein fouet. _Les yeux verts de Harry…Verts émeraude comme ceux de Lily…_

James ne comptait plus les fois où il avait complimenté Lily sur ses magnifiques yeux verts…Ce vert qu'il avait toujours associé à quelque chose d'unique qui faisait partie du charme de Lily…Même lorsque celle-ci devenait furieuse et que ses yeux donnaient alors l'impression de lancer des Avada Kedavra…

Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer plus tôt cette ressemblance ?

Il ne savait s'il fallait l'attribuer à une coïncidence…ou bien à quelque chose d'autre…

Mais à son goût, il se produisait beaucoup trop de coïncidence autour de ce Harry Epttor…

L'attention de Harry était tellement tourné vers les mouvements qu'il accomplissait qu'il ne fit pas attention à la présence de James…D'un geste naturel, il releva quelques mèches qui s'étaient aventurées sur son visage et qui gênaient sa vue…

Geste qui était tout à fait naturel pour Harry, mais qui exposa une cicatrice aux yeux de James…

Une étrange cicatrice en fait…Elle avait la même forme que ces éclairs qui zébraient le ciel obscure lors des tempêtes…Elle faisait un contraste étrange avec le front pâle de Harry…

Une nouvelle vague de curiosité s'empara de James et il se demanda par quel miracle il ne l'avait jamais vue sur le front de Harry auparavant…Etait-il aveugle à ce point ? Inconsciemment, James tendit lentement son bras comme pour toucher des doigts cette curieuse cicatrice…

-Bonjour James, dit la voix amusée de Harry, tu es bien silencieux, je ne t'avais même pas remarqué !

James secoua sa tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. La voix de Harry l'avait ramené sur terre. Maintenant qu'il était plus près de son ami, il voyait bien que les yeux verts de Harry ressemblaient étonnamment à ceux de Lily…Si vifs, si brillants…  

Mais il se reprit et eu un petit sourire chaleureux.

-Tu vole vraiment très très bien Harry…C'était…vraiment…super…

James n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour décrire son admiration, il finit par y renoncer. Soudain il eu une idée :

-Ca te dirait de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Harry eu d'abord un regard étonné, ses joues rosissant sous le compliment. Puis il fit un geste évasif de la main comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire…

-Oh, merci ! Mais tu sais je ne sais pas si je peux être dans l'équipe…

James leva ses sourcils d'étonnement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? dit-il d'un ton un peu déçu.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné par le regard inquisiteur de son futur père.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas emmené mon propre balai à Poudlard, et puis je pense que je ne saurai que jouer au poste d'Attrapeur et comme vous en avez déjà un…

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'est avec un balai de l'école que tu as volé ? dit James en lui coupant la parole d'un air incrédule.

Harry fit un hochement de tête. 

-Il faut que Sirius voie ça…, dit James le souffle coupé. Oh, et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le poste d'Attrapeur…Mathieu a quitté l'équipe…

****Flash-Back****

Parler de Mathieu rappela des mauvais souvenirs à James…Mathieu McKinnon avait toujours été un excellent Attrapeur, moins bon que Harry peut-être, mais excellent tout de même…James, en tant que capitaine,  était toujours satisfait par ses efforts et ses conseils…Alors pourquoi avait-il démissionné ? Lors des grandes vacances, la famille McKinnon avait subi une attaque de Voldemort…Les parents de Mathieu furent tués malgré le courage qu'ils avaient montré...Personne n'aurait pu imaginer cela, les McKinnon étaient célèbres pour être de puissants Aurors, mais néanmoins, Voldemort n'avait pas raté son coup. 

Et Mathieu dans tout ça, en était sorti vivant, mais avec une blessure au cœur que personne ne saurait guérir et une grave blessure au bras, bien concrète. Mais cette blessure était elle aussi incurable. Elle l'empêchait d'écrire correctement, et par conséquent, aussi de manier facilement un balai…

Un jour, sans que Mathieu le sache, James avait entrevu la blessure que le jeune garçon s'évertuait à cacher aux yeux de tous. Ce qu'il avait vu avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de compassion pour Mathieu et de haine pour Voldemort… 

Il avait fait de son mieux, s'évertuant à aider son ami, malgré les diagnostics des médecins, pour qu'il puisse encore connaître la liberté de voler sur un balai…Il l'avait aidé, soutenu de tout son possible…

Mais finalement, après s'être tant acharné, Mathieu avait renoncé et lui avait fait part de sa démission, car il se considérait comme un fardeau pour l'équipe. 

Il se rappelait encore de ses paroles, si justes, et si poignantes :

_-James, je te suis très reconnaissant pour tous les efforts que tu as fait pour moi…Tu ne peux pas savoir…Mais…ça ne peux plus durer maintenant…J'ai l'impression de vivre pour un rêve que je ne pourrai jamais atteindre tellement il est élevé…Au fond de moi, je sais que justement, ça ne restera qu'un rêve…Et aussi douloureux que cela soit, il faut que je retourne à la réalité…Je ne peux pas baser ma vie sur des espoirs, tu comprends ?C'est le passé maintenant, je ne peux pas vivre en pensant continuellement à ce que j'aurais pu faire…Je suis désolé James, je démissionne._

_-Attends, tu ne peux pas ! dit James d'une voix désespérée._

_Mathieu ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las, puis il le regarda fermement, ses yeux bleus embrumés de résignation._

_-Si, je peux. Je dois le faire, James. _

_Et lentement il s'éloigna… A cet instant James savait que Mathieu ne serait plus jamais le même Mathieu…Celui  qui souriait tout le temps et qui aimait plaisanter…_

_Mathieu s'était retourné encore une dernière fois, et lui avait dit :_

_-Merci encore, James. C'était merveilleux de t'avoir eu comme capitaine. _

_Il avait eu un dernier sourire forcé, comme pour donner l'illusion à James que tout allait bien, et que rien n'allait changer…_

La nuit durant, James avait frappé de toutes ses forces et de tout son être son oreiller, en imaginant que ce fut Voldemort…Mais il avait beau frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que son bras cède, le sentiment d'impuissance était toujours présent en lui…Pareil pour le goût amer et âcre dans sa bouche qui ne disparaissait pas…Et il s'était juré qu'un jour, Voldemort paierait pour tous ses crimes…

****Fin du Flash-Back****

James sortit douloureusement de ses pensées, et fut ravi de voir que Harry avait accepté son offre. Il nota mentalement dans sa mémoire de passer un magazine de balais à Harry, pour qu'il puisse en commander un le plus rapidement possible. 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils volèrent ensemble, et de façon étonnante, James trouva cela particulièrement agréable. Sans se dire un mot, ils synchronisaient la plupart de leurs mouvements, et ils ne savaient plus combien de temps s'écoula pendant qu'ils volaient.

Et de nouveau, inlassablement, la question ressurgissait dans la tête de James. Celui-ci, faisait de son mieux pour la repousser, mais une curiosité grandissante le rongeait et même si sa conscience lui disait que c'était une question peut-être trop personnelle, James ne résista pas à la tentation, et ce fut presque malgré lui, qu'il formula à voix haute la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…

-Harry, comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ?

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils ralentirent chacun la vitesse à laquelle ils volaient. 

-Quelle cicatrice ? demanda calmement Harry.

-Celle que tu as sur le front, précisa James.

Pour ne pas se montrer trop indiscret, il se retint de la montrer du doigt. Un nouveau moment de silence s'ensuivit, et James cru que Harry allait ignorer sa question. Une ombre passa sur son visage devenu sérieux, et machinalement, Harry passa une main tremblante à son front. Du bout des doigts, il refit soigneusement le tracé de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme pour s'assurer de sa présence…

Puis, il retira d'un geste brusque sa main comme s'il s'était soudainement brûlé, et pendant un long moment il l'examina, le regard perdu et le teint pâle, le souvenir du contact de sa cicatrice sur ses doigts encore vivace dans sa mémoire.

Il murmura une suite de mots trop faiblement pour que James puisse comprendre, et tout ce que ce dernier saisi de Harry fut :

-Comment est-ce possible ?…

Mais sentant toujours la présence de James à ses côtés, il répondit à sa question, la figure toujours étrangement pâle :

-C'était un accident…Un accident de voiture…

La réponse ne satisfaisait pas entièrement la curiosité James, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se doutant que Harry allait une fois de plus adopter une attitude fermée et qu'aucune question sur son passé n'allait pouvoir franchir cette carapace. 

La magie qui les avait enveloppés tous les deux pendant qu'ils volaient avait disparu, faisant place à une gêne pesante, depuis que James avait posé sa question. 

Harry se faisait de nouveau distant, et on avait l'impression qu'un mur invisible les séparait de nouveau. Harry, lui, enfermé dans son univers de rêves et de souvenirs douloureux, et James lui de son côté, dans ses questions sans réponses, faisant accroître sa méfiance envers cet inconnu…Et de nouveau, comme à chaque fois, cette méfiance ne dura pas bien longtemps, et James pardonna à ce garçon mystérieux de ne pas avoir répondu avec la franchise qu'il aurait voulu entendre…

-James, je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir accepté dans l'équipe, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi de t'avoir dans l'équipe, dit James avec son habituel sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Harry atterrir avec aisance et marcher en direction du château…

'_J'aimerais bien qu'un jour tu ne me caches plus tes secrets qui semblent tant te peser sur le cœur…', _pensa amèrement James.

James avait toujours aimé qu'on soit franc avec lui, même lorsque cette vérité le blessait. Ses parents s'en étaient rapidement rendu compte et avait fait de leur mieux pour ne rien lui cacher et toujours parler avec lui comme à un adulte, ne lui cachant pas la vérité sous un tissu de mensonges…

Mais là, lorsqu'il parlait avec Harry, il avait presque l'impression que ce dernier lui cachait des choses pour son propre bien…De temps à autre, il voyait dans ses yeux verts se refléter un profond désespoir, mais cette lueur disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue…Et James n'en avait jamais trouvé la cause. 

A cet instant, James regrettait presque d'avoir posé sa question…Il avait espérer que pour une fois, Harry ouvrirait les portes de son passé, mais son espoir fut vain. Qui croyait-il tromper en disant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un accident de voiture ? Ce n'était pas pour rien que James avait été élevé dans le monde des sorciers. Même les choses qui semblaient les plus insignifiantes, étaient rarement dues au hasard.

C'était pour cela que James savait avec certitude que cette cicatrice ne pouvait pas être due à un simple accident, mais qu'elle était le résultat d'un sortilège. Il se rappelait encore lorsque ses parents lui avaient raconté que les cicatrices dues à un sort étaient indélébiles, et assez significatives selon leurs formes.

Cependant, cette information ne l'aidait en rien pour dévoiler un peu du mystère qui entourait Harry, au contraire, il ne faisait que l'épaissir…

James atterrit en douceur, sentant ses pieds se poser sur l'herbe fraîche, encore mouillée par la rosée matinale. Mettant toutes ses questions de côtés, pensant que Harry devait avoir ses raisons, et après tout, tout le monde avait droit à ses secrets…Certains en avaient plus que d'autres, certains en avaient des plus sombres que d'autres…

James se décida finalement à trouver ce qui était advenu de la carte du Maraudeur…

*************************************************************************************************************

Vous avez aimez ? Si oui, écrivez un review, please ! 

Preview du prochain chapitre : 

Courts Extraits:

Harry : '_Je sais pourquoi ma cicatrice est de nouveau apparue, c'est à cause de…'_

Hermione : _'Pourquoi as tu pris la carte ?…'_

Ares : '_Qui veut faire un duel avec moi ?…'_

Simon Purlulu : _'Voldemort n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense…Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses méthodes…'_

La suite au prochain épisode !


	12. Duel et divergence d'opinion

Note de l'auteur : Encore une fois, désolée du retard…Je suis vraiment incorrigible…Mais pour compenser, vous avez un très long chapitre ! 

Note aux reviewers : 

**Tiffany : **Merci beaucoup !! Dans ce chapitre tu comprendras pourquoi la cicatrice est réapparue ! J'espère que t'as pas attendu trooop longtemps ! lol

**mimi : **Voilà la suite !! elle a mis longtemps à venir, mais elle est là !

**Nymoue : **lol, cette fois je n'ai pas mis d'extraits ! (en fait, c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas encore une idée très précise de la suite ! lol) J'essaierai de toujours te prévenir pour les nouveaux chapitre ! Alors une romance…C'est très possible…Quand au couple, il faut que tu cherche les indices ! lol Je te donne un indice : c'est un de mes couple préféré ! lol Au fait, merci encore !

**Fleur : **J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! T'as vu, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait pour l'instant ! lol En tout cas, continue ta fic, puisque c'est les vacances !

**mangafana : **Les questions non élucidées sont agaçantes pour les lecteurs, mais amusent l'écrivain ! lol Petit à petit, les réponses vont venir….Mais me connaissant, il y aura peut-être d'autres questions qui arrivent ! lol enfin, voilà la suite !

**Sarah : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que tu aimeras le style d'écriture ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à me faire des critiques ! Il est long ce chapitre, j'espère que t'es contente ! lol

**axos : **Merci !! Voilà la suite !

**Ajira : **Tu as tout à fait raison…Comme c'est les vacances, je pense que je devrais réussir à me dépêcher un peu plus ! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre malgré l'attente ! 

**Ratonton : **Voilà la suite ! 

**Cyngathi : **Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard ! lol

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Après une discussion avec son parrain, Harry se rend compte que pour tous les deux, garder le secret devient de plus en plus difficile. James, lui, remarque avec horreur la disparition de la carte du Maraudeur. Plus, un petit vol sur balai qui entraîne discussion, flash-back, et retour de la célèbre cicatrice…  

*************************************************************************

Chapitre 10 : Duel et divergence d'opinion

_'Dans mon sommeil,_

_Je vous voyais._

_Dans mes pensées,_

_Je vous voyais._

_Mais maintenant_

_Que je vous vois en chair et en os,_

_C'est tellement différent.' _

Des rayons du soleil miroitants sur sa figure, Hermione cligna des yeux, puis se retourna une fois sur son lit, mais le sommeil s'étant déjà envolé, elle se décida à se réveiller. Ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, elle resta un instant étendue sur son lit. Dans son esprit, l'image du rêve qu'elle avait eu, était restée emprunte dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait plus quand, ni où le rêve avait eu lieu, mais il y avait ces yeux, qui eux, étaient inoubliables. Ces yeux verts et profonds, qu'elle avait vu tellement de fois, qu'elle avait senti tellement de fois se poser sur elle. Mais là, ils avaient été emprunts d'une tristesse et d'une douleur qu' elle n'avaient jamais vus se refléter dans un regard…Ces yeux étaient vides, comme un abîme sans fond, où toute trace de vie avait été enlevée.

A cette seule pensée, elle frissonna.

Puis, son esprit logique refaisant surface, elle ignora le fait, sachant qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Réveillée ? demanda une voix derrière-elle.

Hermione se retourna surprise, voyant que c'était Lily Evans qui la fixait avec un regard interrogateur, elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Mais bientôt, ce sourire disparut, parce que les yeux qui la fixaient en ce moment avaient une ressemblance inquiétante avec ceux de son rêve.

-Excuse-moi Lily, il faut que je sorte.

Laissant une Lily abasourdie derrière-elle, Hermione s'échappa du dortoir. Et là encore, un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Elle n'était restée même pas une journée à cette époque, mais la différence entre _son _Poudlard et celui-là lui faisait déjà mal au cœur. 

Longeant à grands pas les murs des couloirs déserts, elle regrettait amèrement de ne plus avoir son statut de préfète. Si elle était encore dans son temps, elle aurait pu tranquillement regagner sa chambre de préfète, et rester là jusqu'à ce que la faim la fasse bouger. Mais là, elle ne savait pas où aller, tout semblait pareil à son monde, mais en même temps, tout était tellement différent, elle n'avait plus ses camarades de chambre non plus…

Harry, lui, avait Sirius et ses parents, Ron avait encore de la famille à cette époque, mais elle, qui avait-elle vraiment ? Pourra t-elle retourner voir ses parents ?

Elle se pinça mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry, et même si ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être la meilleure amie d'un héro, il fallait bien que quelqu'un assume ce rôle.

-Serais-tu déjà perdue dans ce château, Hermione Granger ?

Devant elle, se tenait un garçon à la chevelure brune, qui la fixait d'un regard qu'elle n'aurait su décrire. Indifférent, semblait être le mot le plus approprié. Ares Asmodée, le garçon à l'identité encore douteuse.

-Non, je cherchais quelqu'un, répondit-elle simplement.

Ares resta silencieux, comme s'il se livrait à un combat intérieur. Puis, finalement, ses mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche un peu malgré lui, et il lâcha :

-Tu trouveras Harry Epttor près du terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione le regarda légèrement étonnée, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ares s'était déjà silencieusement éloigné en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. 

Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle trouva Harry près du terrain, comme Ares l'avait prédit. 

-Attends Harry ! Où vas-tu? , dit-elle lorsque Harry passa devant elle sans la voir.

Harry se retourna brièvement, lui lançant un faible sourire.

-Je vais changer de nom, vivre en Amazonie, et jouer au Quidditch avec les indigènes loin de Voldemort. (1)

-Harry…Tu as déjà changer de nom, remarqua Hermione en se retenant de rire.  

Harry ferma un instant ses yeux, puis il lui répondit plus sérieusement cette fois. 

-Hermione, je peux changer de nom autant de fois que je veux, je resterai toujours le garçon qui a survécu à cause de ça.

Il désigna du doigt la cicatrice à son front, qui était clairement visible, d'un rouge presque noir.

-Comment…, commença t-elle.

-Je pourrai masquer ma cicatrice de n'importe quelle manière, elle reviendra à un moment ou à un autre. Je crois bien que je suis marqué à vie, elle est sûrement indélébile…Mais tu sais le pire ? Le lien qui me relie à Voldemort fonctionne encore à cette époque. Et je pense que c'est à cause de ce lien que ma cicatrice est revenue. Hier soir, je l'ai vu tuer, torturer…et je n'ai rien pu faire. Les cris sont encore là, je les entends encore, tu sais…

Harry s'arrêta un instant, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

-Tu savais que Tom est encore plus sadique maintenant par rapport à notre époque ? reprit-il. Avec un peu de chance, avec l'âge il devient de plus en plus sénile…

-Harry…

-Je pensais profiter un peu de cette époque…Mais c'est encore pire. Maintenant j'ai deux Voldemort pour le prix d'un. Quelle joie…Par qui va t-on commencer Hermione ? L'ancien ou le nouveau ? 

-Harry ! Tu n'as pas à jouer les héros…

Le regard de Harry était loin, distant, comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'autre à travers le paysage. Il tourna le dos à Hermione, observant d'un air las les rayons du soleil qui parcouraient la cime des arbres. Mais ses poings étaient restés serrés, frustré par son impuissance.

-Je ne joue pas les héros, Hermione. Crois-moi. Tout le monde me voit comme un héros. Là est la différence.

-Harry, je suis là, tu sais…Si tu as besoin de moi…

Harry prit doucement sa main, puis la retourna, regardant la paume de sa main, comme s'il y lisait la ligne de sa vie. Ne s'étant pas attendue à ce geste particulier, Hermione le regarda interdite, ne sachant que faire à ce moment précis.

-Oui, merci d'être là, Hermione, murmura t-il doucement.

***

L'obscurité régnait dans le domaine des Serpentards. Là, quelques personnes s'étaient réunies, assises devant le feu de la cheminée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Pensez-vous que cela soit vraiment nécessaire ? dit Ares d'un air dégagé en n'ayant pas relevé la tête de son livre.

Athos Macnair s'approcha dangereusement de lui, tel un fauve, le regard décidé.

-Mon cher Asmodée, dit-il d'une voix froide, depuis que tu es arrivé là, nous avons la désagréable impression que tu nous espionne. Si tu veux rejoindre notre groupe, fais tes preuves…

-Surtout que tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur…, ajouta Severus Rogue.

Ares lâcha subitement son livre. Son regard était aussi ardent que les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée…Chatoyantes, rougeâtres, jaunes, ambres, la lueur du feu était reflété dans ses prunelles.

-Je _suis_ un sang-pur, répliqua t-il avec emphase.

-Ah oui ? dit Lucius Malfoy en haussant un sourcil. Je connais pourtant toutes les familles de Sang-pur. Et je ne connais pas d'Asmodée.

-Lucius, mon cher, dit Aglaé Nott en prenant le bras de Malfoy, laisse le donc…Les fantaisies lui passeront un jour, il réalisera peut-être qu'il n'est pas un sang-pur, et que ce n'était qu'un rêve impossible pour lui…Encore faudrait il qu'il soit assez intelligent pour ça…

Avec cette dernière phrase, elle éclata de rire. Mais le son qui sortait de sa voix ne correspondait en rien à la définition du rire, c'était quelque chose de froid, glacial plutôt, avec une pointe de moquerie. D'une main ornée de bagues, Aglaé Nott releva sensuellement ses cheveux, et murmura du bout de ses lèvres vermeilles :

-Mais peut-être es-tu assez intelligent pour savoir que je peux t'exaucer d'autres fantaisies, mon petit Ares…

Avery Nott qui était resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent, s'avança, un air de dédain sur son visage. C'était le frère aîné de Aglaé, cependant personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille. Physiquement et mentalement, ils étaient totalement différents.

-Arrête donc, Aglaé, dit-il d'un ton las. Tes avances sont repoussantes. J'avais pensé que tu aurais plus de goût dans tes choix…Apparemment non…

Aglaé se contenta de jeter un regard malicieux en direction de son frère, mais s'abstint de commentaires.

-Quand vous aurez fini de jouer futilement, peut-être que vous me le direz…, dit Ares qui commençait à être agacé par tout ce spectacle. Et peut-être qu'alors nous pourrions parler plus sérieusement. En passant, je répète, je suis un Sang-Pur.

-Mais c'est qu'il commence à s'énerver le petit…, dit Athos Macnair d'une voix ironique.

Lucius, qui semblait être le dirigeant de ce groupe, repris la parole.

-J'espère que tu as compris ce que nous attendons de toi. As tu des questions ?

Ares Asmodée réfléchit un instant, sa main droite cherchant inconsciemment le pendentif qui était suspendu à son cou. Pris de curiosité, il demanda :

-Pourquoi vouloir tester Harry Epttor ?

Lucius le considéra pendant un moment, le jaugeant du regard. L'observant à travers ses yeux gris acier, contre ceux de Arès, qui eux, étaient bleu clair. Arès releva le défi intérieur, ne clignant pas des paupières, en continuant de regarder Lucius fixement, alors que ses yeux commençaient à picoter. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Lucius Malfoy arrêta ce petit manège, jugeant que c'était assez.

-Bien, commença t-il, as-tu déjà entendu parler de Détecteurs d'Aura ?

-Oui, répondit Ares en ne voyant pas où il venait venir.

-Ah, bien, ça m'évitera des explications inutiles. Enfin, il se trouve que j'en ai un en ma possession, et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé assez étrange…

-Que_ nous _avons trouvé assez étrange…, rectifia Avery Nott.

-Oui, si tu préfères Avery, dit Lucius agacé par l'interruption. Donc, nous avons trouvé étrange qu'un nouveau venu arrive au beau milieu de l'année, malgré ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait voulu nous faire croire. 

Il s'arrêta un instant, examinant Ares, pour voir si une expression de son visage l'avait trahi. Mais celui-ci resta de marbre, attendant simplement qu'il raconte la suite.

-Chose d'autant plus étrange lorsque Harry Epttor semblait connaître assez bien le château. Nous avons donc étayé différentes hypothèses, mais aucune ne semblaient plausible. C'est à cet instant que j'ai eu la brillante idée…

-Que _nous _avons eu la brillante idée…, rectifia une fois de plus Avery Nott.

Lucius se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, et reprit, la voix légèrement plus menaçante.

-C'est à cet instant que nous avons eu la brillante idée, redit-il avec sarcasme, d'utiliser mon Détecteur d'Aura. Grâce à cela, nous avons découvert que Harry Epttor avait un niveau de puissance très élevé, termina Lucius.

-Et ? demanda Ares d'un air nonchalant. 

-_Très_ _élevé_, je répète, dit Malfoy en appuyant sur les deux mots.

-Plus que Dumbledore ? 

Pour la première depuis le début de la conversation, Lucius Malfoy arborait un air quelque peu embarrassé, mêlé d'incompréhension. 

-C'est là le problème, il a une aura unique en son genre. Je ne saurai dire s'il est inférieur, égal, ou supérieur à Dumbledore.

-Je vois…, dit Ares d'un air pensif. Et moi, j'ai quelle sorte d'aura alors ?

-Ca nous te le dirons un autre jour, répondit Lucius avec un sourire énigmatique.

-J'aurai dû m'y attendre…Vous profitez de la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui va tester Epttor. Vous me testerez en même temps que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Aglaé Nott applaudit silencieusement, avec un sourire satisfait.

-En plein dans le mille, mon petit.

***

Peu à peu, les élèves commençaient à se lever, le soleil et la nature faisant de même. Les rayons de l'astre transperçaient le ciel de leur lumière jusqu'à aller se refléter dans le lac, provoquant un spectacle de couleurs chatoyantes et miroitantes sur l'eau. Harry et Hermione étaient restés dehors, restant silencieux, aucun des deux n'osant rompre le cours des pensées de l'autre. Marchant quelques pas, puis s'arrêtant quelques instants, pour savourer le calme et la quiétude qui étaient présents autour d'eux, ils repoussaient le moment où ils seraient à nouveau confrontés au tumulte des élèves. 

-Hermione…, dit Harry, pourrais-tu garder ceci pour moi ?

De sa poche, il sortit un morceau de parchemin, dont les bords étaient légèrement jaunis. Hermione fixa le parchemin, étonnée, le prit, et le retourna entre ses doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris la carte…, commença t-elle.

Harry la regarda d'un air qui sous entendait que la réponse semblait évidente, ce qui l'irrita un peu.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que les Maraudeurs sachent qui nous sommes, non ? dit-il. Je voudrais juste que tu me la gardes un moment, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être vu avec…

Hermione hocha la tête, mais resta silencieuse, perdue dans sa rêverie.

-Harry…,commença t-elle, d'un air hésitant. Penses-tu que c'est la bonne chose à faire ?

De ses yeux verts, Harry la fixa avec un regard interrogateur, le vent soufflant sur ses cheveux, ce qui eu simplement pour effet de les rendre encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire.

-Je veux dire…Et s'ils étaient supposés découvrir qui nous sommes ? Et si ça n'intervenait pas avec le futur ?…Si au contraire ça ne faisait seulement que contribuer au futur ? Si c' était une boucle…

-Arrête ! coupa Harry en lui mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il semblait tellement épuisé à cet instant, et lentement il retira sa main, le regard baissé. Il voulait éteindre cette lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée, ressentant un pincement au cœur.

-Ce n'est pas avec des _'si'_ que tu arriveras à quelque chose, Hermione. J'ai promis à Dumbledore, il doit avoir ses raisons, et…s'il te plaît, cette hypothèse est trop tentante, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir sans rien avouer, alors…ne dit plus rien.

Hermione se retourna vivement, en le regardant fixement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-'Ne dit plus rien' ! C'est parce que ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi que j'essaye de trouver une solution ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Harry Potter que tu dois constamment vivre dans la souffrance ! 

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder fixement le bout de ses chaussures pour éviter de regarder Hermione en face. 

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, reprit Hermione, mais essaye de regarder les choses du bon côté, et aussi…

Mais Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Quelqu'un avait pointé sa baguette sur son dos et dit d'une voix étrangement calme :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Instantanément, Hermione se retrouva à quelques mètre du sol, ses pieds ne touchant plus aucune surface dure. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et agita ses jambes, son cœur battant la chamade, n'osant imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle venait à tomber directement sur le sol…Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'on la ramasse à la petite cuillère…

Harry jeta un regard noir à Ares Asmodée qui avait lancé le sort. Ce dernier resta impassible, arborant un air de complète innocence sur son visage.

-Fais la descendre tout de suite ! lui dit Harry.

-Non, dit simplement Ares.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent, défiant l'autre de se plier à sa volonté.

-Fais la descendre ! dit à nouveau Harry.

-Non, répéta Ares.

Harry s'avança vers lui, prêt à tout les moyens pour que Ares Asmodée fasse descendre Hermione. Il se moquait s'il allait se faire renvoyer, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, c'était l'explosion intérieure due à toute la pression qui s'était accumulée. Quelque chose c'était allumé en lui, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide et la pointa en direction d'Asmodée, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait.

-Voyons, je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient trop bons pour s'énerver contre de pauvres innocents sans défense…, dit Aglaé Nott d'un air moqueur. 

Elle était arrivée à quelques pas d'Ares, et derrière, d'autres Serpentards arrivaient à leur tour, la démarche fière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit sèchement Harry en essayant quelques sorts pour faire descendre Hermione, sans succès.

-Oh, juste voir quel effet un Wingardium Leviosa aurait sur un être humain, dit Ares d'un ton nonchalant.

-Oh vraiment ? dit Harry avec ironie. Est-ce que je peux voir quel effet un 'Doloris' a sur toi, alors ?

Ares eut légèrement l'air étonné, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de maintenir Hermione a une bonne distance du sol à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Le Gryffondor se rebelle, dit Lucius en feignant d'avoir peur. Voyons, nous ne faisions que ce que les Serpentards sont supposés faire. S'amuser, agacer, et torturer les élèves des autres maisons. Au passage, nous étions en train de nous demander si ta chère amie allait nous servir pour notre sacrifice mensuel de jeunes filles…

-Très drôle, dit amèrement Harry. Maintenant, faites la descendre !

-Mais c'est qu'il est mignon quand il s'énerve ! dit Aglaé avec mièvrerie.

-Aglaé…Tu as vraiment des goûts étranges…., commenta Avery Nott en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Ares s'avança près de Harry, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre maintenant. 

-Harry Epttor, tout ce que je te demande c'est un duel contre toi, et je relâcherai ton amie après.

-Pourquoi ? dit Harry avec suspicion. 

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, dit Ares avec un sourire innocent.

Il agita sa baguette lestement et l'instant d'après, l'écart entre Hermione et le sol avait encore augmenté. Bientôt, ses cris apparaissaient lointains, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus impuissant face à la situation.

-D'accord, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, mais tu le regretteras.

-Voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile d'accepter ! dit Ares d'une voix chantonnante. 

-Bien, dit Lucius en se mettant entre Harry et Ares. Je ferai l'arbitre, et à trois vous commencerez. Ca vous convient ?

Ares hocha la tête.

-Comme si j'avais le choix…, murmura Harry.

Satisfait, Lucius attendit un instant pour que Ares et Harry se saluent, puis il commença à compter.

-Un…Deux…Trois !

Précipitamment, Harry lança son premier sort :

-_Expelliarmus !_

Mais Asmodée l'évita facilement, et un rictus au lèvres, il dit :

-_Ignis ! _

Aussitôt, un jet de flamme sortit de sa baguette, pour aller tout droit sur Harry. Ce dernier murmura '_aquae agmen' _et une colonne d'eau se matérialisa pour contrer le jet de flamme.

Les Serpentards eurent l'air légèrement surpris. 

Harry avait prévu de faire le duel de manière rapide, sans utiliser de sort qu'ils n'étaient pas sensé connaître à leur niveau…Cependant, Ares Asmodée ne semblait pas être simplement dans la moyenne. Comme Harry, il connaissait aussi la magie Elémentaire.

-_Impetus serpensortia ! _enchaîna Ares. 

Une dizaine de long serpents s'approcha de Harry, pour aller le mordre. Mais pour ne pas commettre la bêtise de parler Fourchelang devant les Serpentards, il dit le contre-sort :

-_Delere !_

C'est alors que Harry réalisa que tous les deux avaient utilisé de la magie noire. Ares pour invoquer des serpents et Harry pour les détruire de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Mais Ares continuait encore avec la magie noire :

-_Acies ! _

Cette fois-ci des couteaux tranchants allaient tout droit en sa direction. Et encore une fois, c'était un sort qui nécessitait la magie noire pour se défendre. 

-_Tempus tenere ! _dit Harry juste à temps.

Dans l'espace où les couteaux fonçaient vers lui, le temps se gela, immobilisant les armes destructrices. Il avait encore utilisé de la magie noire…Mais il savait qu'un simple _Impedimenta_ n'aurait pas suffit…Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Voldemort utiliser ce sort pour punir un de ses partisans. Le spectacle avait été révoltant.

Maintenant, Harry en avait assez d'être sur la défensive.

-_Petrificus…_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son sort.

-Ca suffit ! cria une voix. 

C'était le professeur Simon Purlulu, qui arrivait, l'air furieux. Voyant Hermione suspendue dans l'air, il murmura quelques sorts pour la faire descendre, mais en vain, car seul celui qui avait jeté le sort pouvait la redescendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda t-il froidement.

-Nous faisions un duel, dit calmement Ares en abaissant sa baguette.

-Je pourrais vous renvoyer tous les deux avec toute cette magie noire que vous avez utilisé ! continua t-il. 

Mais son visage n'exprimait plus la colère à présent. C'était quelque chose entre la méfiance et le ravissement. 

-Mr. Asmodée, faites descendre Miss Granger.

Ares hésita un instant, puis décida qu'il fallait mieux obéir. Avant que Harry ait pu s'assurer que Hermione aille bien, le professeur Purlulu l'avait empoigné par l'épaule et dit :

-Mr. Epttor, en détention avec moi. Tout de suite.

Malgré lui, Harry le suivit, ne se demandant même plus pourquoi Ares n'avait rien eu. Pur favoritisme des professeurs de potions. 

***

Le professeur Purlulu ne le conduisit pas à la salle du cours de Potions, à la place, il l'emmena à son bureau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry fut frappé de stupeur. Dans le passé, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de 'visiter' les bureaux des anciens professeurs de DCFM. Mais celui-ci était différent de ce qu'il avait déjà vu. 

C'était vide, sombre. Obscure, semblait un adjectif trop fort pour décrire cette pièce mais lugubre semblait trop léger. Il y avait des fenêtres, mais de fins rideaux noirs, filtraient la lumière du jour pour contribuer à l'atmosphère ténébreuse de la pièce. De celle-ci émanait une impression de solitude et de monotonie tellement fortes, qu'elles en étaient presque palpables. En face de lui se trouvaient un bureau et des chaises, d'aspect simple, mais emprunts d'une certaine élégance. 

-Asseyez-vous, dit calmement Purlulu.

Harry prit place, jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreux livres posés sur le bureau.

Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien, se jaugeant simplement du regard. 

-Vous avez utilisé de la magie noire, dit finalement le professeur sans une trace de reproche.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, répliqua Harry.

Purlulu prit dans ses mains un des nombreux livres qui étaient posés en face de lui, commençant à le feuilleter machinalement, sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Harry.

-Peut-être, dit-il avec une légère ironie, peut-être que vous avez enfin réalisé que pour contrer la magie noire, vous ne pourrez qu'utiliser les mêmes armes. Contrer le feu par le feu.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Harry, ses poings se fermant sous la colère, c'était un stratagème que vous avez mis en place pour me faire utiliser la magie noire, c'est ça ? Vous, et Asmodée…Vous…

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec les petits jeux de Mr. Asmodée, dit Purlulu en fermant le livre. L'avais-je su, je le lui aurais interdit. Sous le nez de Dumbledore, en plus…Quelle imprudence…Néanmoins, vous avez dépassé mes attentes. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le grand Potter utiliserait de la magie Noire…

-Taisez-vous ! coupa Harry 

Purlulu s'approcha de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a choqué ? Que je vous appelle Potter ? Non…C'est que vous avez peur de ressembler à Voldemort, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, Harry ne dit rien.

-Oh, vous avez les possibilités bien sûr…De grandes capacités…Mais vous n'avez pas cette rage de vaincre. Vous n'avez pas cette cruauté. Vous ne supportez pas de vous salir les mains. Mais plus que tout, vous connaissez des sentiments et vous avez un cœur que Voldemort n'a pas. Cela causera votre perte. Et c'est pour cela que vous ne pourrez pas vaincre Voldemort.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

-Je ne deviendrai pas une machine à tuer pour votre simple plaisir. Et je ne serai pas comme Voldemort non plus.

-Sait-on jamais ? dit Purlulu avec un sourire énigmatique.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Voldemort nourrissait de nobles projets au début aussi. En fait…, Purlulu s'arrêta un instant, l'air pensif, en fait…Voldemort n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde le pense.

-Laissez moi rire…, dit Harry en faisant un geste leste de la main. Bientôt, vous allez me sortir que Voldemort n'est qu'un pauvre orphelin incompris. Mais professeur, croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites ?

Sa voix était devenue dangereusement glaciale, une sorte d'aura rouge et or émanait de lui, et ses yeux verts étaient devenus plus brillants que jamais.

-Vous croyez que tuer des milliers d'innocents est tout à fait normal ? Non, désolé, mais je n'ai pas la même opinion que vous. Je n'ai aucune intention d'adhérer à son groupe macabre.  

-Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je voulais vous voir faire partie des ses Mangemorts…

Purlulu eut un rire amère.

-Non, croyez moi, ça me répugne de les voir embrasser le bas de la robe de Voldemort comme de vulgaires chiens. Voir l'espèce humaine se dégrader au rang d'animal, non merci. Simplement, ce sont les idéaux de Voldemort que je respecte. 

Harry lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût. S'il avait jamais eu une part d'estime pour le professeur, à cet instant, elle s'était envolée.

-Moi qui me demandait si vous étiez un ami ou un ennemi, je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de me poser la question.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ses méthodes, ajouta Purlulu. Ecoutez un instant, je vous prie. Regardez cela d'une manière différente que celle dont on vous a toujours apprise. Autrefois, il y a fort longtemps, les sorciers étaient beaucoup plus puissants que maintenant. La magie sans baguette était un jeu d'enfant. Il n'y avait ni Magie Blanche, ni Magie Noire, il y avait ce qu'on appelle la Magie Pure.

-Votre histoire est charmante, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Harry avec sarcasme.

-J'y viens, dit Purlulu légèrement agacé d'être constamment interrompu. Au fil des années, des sorciers ce sont mariés à des Moldus, ils ont eu des enfants, eux aussi sorciers. Mais les nouvelles générations n'avaient plus le sang pur. Et il en résulta qu'elles n'avaient plus la puissance d'autrefois. 

-Vous voulez me faire croire que c'est à cause des Moldus que les sorciers ne sont plus aussi puissants ?

Harry éclata de rire. 

-Vous et Voldemort, vous n'avez rien compris du tout…Le sang et la Magie n'ont rien à voir…Qu'ont ait le sang pur ou pas, cela ne change rien à nos capacités…C'est les sorciers qui ne savent plus convenablement utiliser la magie…

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais c'est vous qui n'avez pas compris. Comment expliquez vous alors que certains sorciers naissent plus puissants que d'autres ?

-Je ne me l'explique pas, dit calmement Harry. C'est la Nature qui est ainsi faite.

-Oh, quel argument ! dit Purlulu avec moquerie.

-Et vous, pensez-vous que c'est en tuant les Moldus que les sorciers vont retrouver leur puissance ?

-Non, évidemment. Mais je pense que Voldemort veut surtout décourager les relations Moldus-Sorciers en effrayant les gens.

-Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que Voldemort tue par pur plaisir. Mais, je vois…Voldemort est comme un sauveur pour vous. Bien, je ne suis _pas du tout_ de votre avis. En tout cas, je sais maintenant quel camp vous avez choisi. Au revoir, professeur.

Harry se leva.

-Votre retenue n'est pas terminée, dit Purlulu d'une voix glaciale.

-Vraiment, professeur ? Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être en retenue. J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être dans un club de discussion, et que visiblement, vous cherchiez à me faire changer de camp.

Le professeur poussa un soupir, puis il fixa Harry de ses yeux sombres.

-Vous êtes tellement têtu, Potter…

Purlulu continuait de le regarder pensivement, puis, d'un geste décidé, il prit le livre qu'il avait feuilleté précédemment, et le tendit à Harry.

-Prenez-le, et vous comprendrez.

Harry leva ses bras en signe d'exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? La bible écrite par Voldemort que tous les Mangemorts doivent apprendre ?

-Pas du tout, dit le professeur avec un sourire amusé. Ca a été écrit par les Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Harry leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

-Vous devrez le donner à Hermione, alors, dit-il finalement.

Purlulu haussa simplement les épaules, mais continuait de tendre le livre à Harry, qui continuait de le refuser. 

-Prenez-le, insista Purlulu, ça vous concerne…d'une certaine manière.

Mais Harry continuait à regarder le bouquin, l'air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire ? Que ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné de la part de Voldemort ?

-Vous avez ma parole, dit simplement Purlulu.

Finalement, pour que Purlulu le laisse en paix, Harry prit l'épais volume relié de cuir, un peu à contre-cœur, un peu par curiosité, et sortit du bureau, d'un air gêné, parce qu'il sentait le regard du professeur le suivre derrière lui…

****

(1) Inspiré par la réplique : « Je vais changer de nom, et m'en aller en Bulgarie pour aller jouer au Quidditch avec Viktor Krum » dans HP and the Slytherin Connection de KrizRoz.

**************

Note : Autrement, après avoir lu HP et l'ordre du phénix, il y a des choses qui ne collent plus dans ma fic…Je verrai, s'il y a plus assez de personnes qui sont intéressées dans ma fic, je l'arrêterai. De toute manière, je n'ajoute aucun élément du tome 5, donc n'ayez crainte, il n'y a pas de spoilers !

Mais je pense que je la continuerai quand même jusqu'au bout finalement…^_^

Review, please !!


	13. Révélations et Complications

Note de l'auteur : 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue !!

Note aux reviewers :

**Tiffany : **Merci ! Heu, je pense que ce ne sera pas très facile de deviner qui est Purlulu…Tu verras pourquoi. Merci, j'ai bien aimé écrire le duel ! En gros, si tu veux que je t'explique, d'après Harry, les sorciers sont moins puissants qu'autrefois, parce qu'ils ne travaillent plus assez la magie, ils se servent beaucoup trop de leur baguette, et n'essayent même plus de se débrouiller sans, parce que ça exige trop d'effort. Ben, disons que les serpentards trouve louche que Harry soit tellement puissant et qu'il soit arrivé en plein milieu de l'année.

**Océane Potter : **Merci je continue !!

**Relena : **Ok, je continue ! ^_^ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fâchée !

**Miya Black : **Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !!

**Nymoue : **Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma fic !! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Harry est plus puissant que Ares. Ares, hé bien, c'est quelqu'un qui est arrivé en plein milieu de l'année, c'est un Serpentard, et Harry le trouve bizarre. Ron, on le verra plus dans le prochain chapitre ! T'inquiète pas, lui aussi a son rôle à jouer ! Hmm…, c'est vrai que Purlulu est assez ambiguë. En fait, c'est un peu parce que lui-même il ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver l'identité de Purlulu comme ça, peut-être avec les indices à venir, oui, mais à ce stade c'est très difficile. Oui, les Serpentards connaissent la puissance des auras de Harry et de Ares, mais en fait, on peut pas vraiment savoir la puissance exacte, parce que certains sorciers arrivent à masquer leur aura. Alors pour l'ordre du phénix, il y a des passages qui m'ont déçue où j'ai eu l'impression de lire une fic, il y a des passages qui m'ont plût, surtout le début et la fin, il y a des persos qui m'ont énervés, et les couples m'ont agacée. Je n'ai pas tout dit pour éviter les spoilers, si tu veux plus en détail, je t'envoie un mail.

**Parvatil : **Merci !! J'espère que tu arriveras à lire ce chapitre même si tu es chez ta cousine !

**Ajira : **Merci !! J'espère que j'ai écrit assez vite ! En tout cas, on est bien loin de la fin ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Chen : **Merci, moi aussi j'aime les duels ! C'est vrai, mais quand le tome 5 est trop différent de ce qu'on avait imaginé, ça décourage un peu ! lol

**Phénix20 : **Merci beaucoup ! Pour le nom de Simon Purlulu, je l'ai pas choisi parce qu'il était seulement ridicule…Il y a une raison particulière qui sera élucidée dans les prochains chapitres.

**Fleur5 : **Merci ! Pour le livre, on en reparlera dans le prochain chapitre. Au fait, est-ce que tu va changer de pseudo ? 

**Cyngathi : **Merci beaucoup ! Sans doute, un jour, il feront le lien. (enfin, le jour où je le déciderai ! lol) en tout cas, voilà la suite !

**Ratonton : **Voilà la suite !

**Misslulu : **oui, je la continue, de toute manière j'ai passé trop de temps dessus pour l'arrêter comme ça ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Purlulu, on saura ce qu'il cache dans assez longtemps encore…enfin, merci !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Hermione et Harry parlent de la cicatrice du côté des Serpentards, Ares engendre bien des conversations. Harry fait un petit duel avec Ares, juste pour être interrompu par le professeur Purlulu qui l'entraîne dans un débat sur les intentions mauvaises/salvatrices de Voldemort.

*******************************************************************

Chapitre 11 : Révélations et Complications

_'-Tu ne pourras pas  protéger tout le monde, tu sais ?_

_-Je sais._

_-Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_

_-Parce que je suis Harry Potter._

_Eclats de rire._

_-Tu prends ton rôle trop au sérieux._

_Laisse les gens qui t'aiment se rapprocher de toi,_

_Laisse les prendre les risques,_

_Ils ne sont pas idiots,_

_Ils savent qu'en étant proches de toi,_

_Ils sont des cibles._

_Profite de la vie : carpe diem._

_-Je ne peux pas .'_

Lily s'avança à le fenêtre, observant d'un œil distrait les silhouettes des Maraudeurs qui étaient réunis sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la perturbait. Machinalement, elle observa une feuille jaune qui s'était détachée, tomber et virevolter, pour se faire enfin emporter par le vent. 

Elle ferma ses paupières, et respira un bon coup. Elle devait dégager son esprit de toutes ces pensées funestes afin de pouvoir réfléchir clairement. 

Mais son pincement au cœur demeurait toujours présent.

-Lily, ça va ? demanda son amie Anna d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se força à sourire pour rassurer son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le regard inquisiteur de son amie et l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce, elle sortit de la chambre presque en courant. Ses pas la menèrent tout droit à la serre. Le soleil s'était déjà levé bien haut dans le ciel, et tout le château était en activité. Les professeurs se préparaient pour leurs prochains cours, les élèves les plus sérieux restaient à l'intérieur, en train de réviser. Mais la plupart était sorti dehors, pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et on regrettait déjà les journées ensoleillées avant qu'elles ne fussent parties. 

Enfin, Lily trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. 

Les élèves savaient qu'il y avait des serres magiques à Poudlard, mais peu de personnes y allaient, n'y trouvant pas l'intérêt. Mais Lily aimait s'y perdre dans ses instants mélancoliques, emplissant ses sens des nombreux parfums de fleurs. C'était son jardin secret à elle, et lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Son cœur était apaisé par l'odeur des roses, son esprit se faisait clair, et ses soucis étaient chassés. 

Cependant, aujourd'hui le remède miracle ne semblait plus avoir son effet.

La peur, le sentiment de trahison, le doute persistaient en elle, sans qu'elle ne su que faire. 

Elle s'assit, le dos contre le mur rèche, admirant un papillon qui s'était posé sur une pétale de rose tout en se remémorant les événements qui l'avaient mise dans cet état d'insécurité et de doute. 

Tout d'abord, il y avait Hermione, sa nouvelle camarade de classe qui semblait bien trop étrange pour qu'on ne la remarque pas. Elle se prêtait volontiers aux conversations, et lorsqu'on lui posait des questions sur son ancienne école, contrairement à Harry, elle y répondait franchement. Mais justement, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ses paroles, elles ressemblaient à quelque chose qui avait été appris par cœur.

Et Harry…C'était là le problème principal. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle l'admirait pour s'être si rapidement adapté à Poudlard, elle aimait ses manières simples et amicales, mais elle détestait tous ces secrets qui semblaient l'envelopper. Elle voulait lui parler, le connaître, parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui de déjà-vu, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, mais qui en même temps la troublait énormément. Il lui arrivait de penser à lui comme à un cousin ou à un frère éloigné dont elle n'avait jamais fait la connaissance. Elle sentait que quelque chose de plus fort que tout cela la liait à lui, mais elle ne parvenait à y mettre les mots, à mettre le doigt dessus. Et lorsqu'elle y pensait avec toute sa raison, elle avait l'impression que tout lui filait entre les doigts, et que Harry restera à jamais une énigme non résolue. 

Ce matin, en cherchant James, elle l'avait revu. Mais quelle avait été sa surprise de le voir en compagnie des Serpentards ! Il faisait un duel contre le nouveau Serpentard…Comment s'appelait-il déjà… ? Ah oui, Ares Asmodée. 

Lily s'était depuis longtemps habituée à ce que James fasse des duels contre Rogue, elle ne s'étonna donc pas.  

Mais une vague de nausée avait fait surface, elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Elle avait senti les ondes dangereuses de la magie Noire. Chaque fibre de son être avait réagi à cette magie qu'elle haïssait. Cette magie qui avait été la responsable de la mort de ses parents. 

Elle avait vu Harry, sa baguette levée, utiliser froidement des sorts interdits. Il n'avait tué personne, il n'avait blessé personne, mais elle s'était sentie trahie, trompée, abusée…

Et lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin l'usage de ses membres, elle ne comprit pas. Comment un garçon aussi gentil qu'Harry avait pu faire l'usage de cette magie Noire ?

C'était incompréhensible.

Le papillon aux ailes bleues qu'elle observait depuis tout à l'heure partit, à la recherche d'une autre fleur. Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, et Lily vit Anna s'approcher d'elle, la regardant avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Elle attendit quelques instants, voyant que Lily ne la renvoya pas, elle épousseta rapidement le sol avec sa main avant de s'asseoir auprès de son amie.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Lily, dit-elle doucement, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Lily poussa un soupir. Puis elle choisit soigneusement ses mots, prenant garde à ne pas compromettre Harry. 

-Si tu avais un ami qui pratiquait de la Magie Noire que ferais tu ? Répond-moi sincèrement. 

-C'est dur à dire…, commença Anna en hésitant. Si c'est un ami qui est très proche, je pense que je lui demanderais ses raisons. Ou bien je serais tentée de le dire à un professeur, mais je sais aussi que finalement je ne le ferais pas pour ne pas risquer son expulsion.

Lily demeura pensive.

-C'est que, tu vois, cet ami, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, expliqua t-elle, mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Et puis…quand je l'ai vu faire de la Magie noire, ça m'a…

Elle se tut, parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment continuer. Elle ne savait mettre quel mot exactement sur le sentiment qui l'avait submergée. Pour elle, magie noire était synonyme de Mangemorts. Et inconsciemment, elle associait aussi ce mot au meurtre de ses parents. Tout ce qui y avait attrait la répugnait.

Anna se leva, arracha délicatement une rose pour en apprécier le parfum, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lily, avec de la sincérité dans son regard.

-Mon père pratiquait aussi la Magie Noire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était mauvais. La magie en elle-même, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être bonne ou mauvaise. Tout dépend de l'usage qu'on en fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours eu une préférence pour la magie noire, et c'est pour ça que tout le monde en a peur. 

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Anna. Un expelliarmus sera toujours plus inoffensif qu'un avada kedavra. 

Anna eu un faible sourire.

-Bien sûr. Mais si le expelliarmus en question propulse une personne contre un objet ou un rocher saillant, le résultat sera le même qu'avec un avada kedavra. Et la justice ne fera pas la différence entre la magie noire ou la magie blanche, la condamnation sera la même dans les deux cas, puisque le résultat aura été la mort. Cependant tu as raison, la magie noire est plus dangereuse que la magie blanche. Mais il serait un peu rapide de juger une personne sur la sorte de magie qu'elle utilise. Crois-moi, j'avais mal jugé mon père à l'époque. Il y avait même eu des moments où je le soupçonnais d'être un Mangemort, mais il n'en était rien.

Anna se tut, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez dit. Elle mit la rose dans sa poche, puis s'en alla, laissant Lily à ses réflexions, et espérant de tout cœur qu'elle fasse le bon choix. 

***

Ares quitta la salle commune, agacé et en même temps fier des regards mi-soupçonneux et mi-admiratifs de certain de ses camarades de Serpentard. Il monta dans les dortoirs, incertain de la démarche à suivre et de ce qu'il allait faire. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue s'y trouvaient déjà, comme s'ils l'attendaient.

-On commençait à se demander si tu allais venir ou pas, dit Rogue en le voyant. 

Malfoy ne le toisait plus avec moquerie comme il le faisait auparavant, mais maintenant, il y avait comme de la méfiance dans ses yeux gris.

-J'avoue que tu m'a surpris, commença Lucius, mais ça ne recommencera pas. J'ai eu tort de te sous-estimer. 

Ares Asmodée ne dit rien, attendant la suite, et appréciant cet aveu.

-J'avais plutôt prévu que Epttor en ait fini avec toi rapidement, continua t-il, et que tu serais humilié par cette défaite. 

Ares réprima son indignation.

-Je savais déjà que ton aura était un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, mais le fait d'avoir utilisé de la Magie noire a changé mes plans.

-On ne peut pas être sûr de sa fidélité, coupa Rogue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait un beau spectacle avec sa magie noire qu'il est fidèle à notre cause. Il manque de discrétion.

Lucius resta silencieux, et s'avança à la fenêtre, de manière à ce que les rayons du soleil illuminent directement ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu as raison Severus, dit-il finalement. Mais c'est aussi une preuve d'audace. Cependant, peut-être n'est-ce que de l'inconscience. 

Il regarda directement Ares. Ce dernier, contre toutes les attentes se mit à rire aux éclats. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'assister à la plus grande blague du monde, alors que Lucius avait voulu le déstabiliser. Depuis le début de cette réunion, Malfoy et Rogue parlaient avec solennité dans le but d'impressionner le nouveau. Mais cette réaction imprévue n'entrait pas dans le scénario et gâchait l'ambiance austère que Lucius avait voulu installer. 

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

Ares se ressaisit peu à peu et reprit son allure légèrement insolente. 

-Parlons sans sous-entendus, déclara t-il en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Lucius. Depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes en train de vous demander si je suis digne de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius hocha la tête à contre-coeur.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ares. Il attendit quelques instants, juste assez pour agacer ses camarades Serpentards.

-Messieurs, vous avez du retard, dit-il avec moquerie.

D'un geste vif, il releva la manche de son bras gauche.

Lucius lâcha malgré lui un sifflement admiratif. 

-Alors ? Qui a dit que je ne pourrais pas te surprendre une deuxième fois ? dit Ares avec ironie. 

Lucius ne répondit pas, on aurait dit qu'il était devenu muet.

Triomphante et bien visible, s'étalait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, sous le regard désabusé de Malfoy et de Rogue. 

***

**Flash-Back :**

_Novembre 1970…_

_Le soleil se couchait, et lentement, presque indiscernable sur le ciel encore clair, la lune faisait son apparition. Deux enfants jouaient dehors, inconscient du temps qui passait comme tous les enfants de leur âge. Toute leur concentration était canalisée sur la balle qu'ils se lançaient tour à tour. _

_Remus lança la balle à son jeune frère. Trop loin. La balle roula rapidement contre les cailloux pour disparaître derrière des buissons._

_-Remus ! cria son frère Romulus. Où est ma balle ? C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le jeter !_

_Remus vit que des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de Romulus, il leva ses bras aux ciel en signe d'exaspération, et commença sa recherche dans les bois. Pas après pas il cherchait, fouillant tous les recoins, avec tantôt les encouragements de son frère, tantôt la frustration de son frère qui lui disait de chercher plus vite. Mais Remus était un aîné très responsable, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer en paix avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait._

_Au bout d'un moment, les arbustes commencèrent à se ressembler les uns aux autres dans la pénombre. Et seulement à cet instant, son cœur d'enfant se serra, et il réalisa avec un peu d'étonnement qu'il s'était égaré en chemin, et que la nuit commençait son règne amenant avec elle la peur de l'obscurité et de l'inconnu._

_Sa raison lui disait de faire demi-tour, et ses pieds obtempérèrent mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'un cri effroyable s'éleva au milieu de ces ténèbres. Il resta paralysé de peur pendant un instant, et alors qu'un deuxième hurlement, plus proche, se faisaient entendre, il courut aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait. Il trébucha. Il tomba sur le ventre. _

_Il tenta de se relever, mais ses membres étaient meurtris par la frayeur et par la fatigue. La bête se rapprochait, il lui semblait entendre ses crocs s'entrechoquer et son souffle irrégulier derrière son dos. _

_Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il sentait qu'il allait mourir, et voulut jeter un œil a son exécuteur. Couvert de poussière et de boue, il se retourna. La bête était grande, noire et imposante, mais tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était ses crocs acérés, et ses yeux ambres emplis d'avidité._

_Et soudainement, aussi rapide que l'éclair, une déchirure intense lui traversa l'abdomen. C'était une souffrance telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Il cria, sa respiration devenait difficile, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ça s'arrête, et que tout finisse. La douleur était immense et insupportable. Il lui sembla entendre les pleurs de son frère au loin, ou bien était-ce les siens ? Il ne savait plus._

_Avant que tout ne devienne noir, il parvint à distinguer à travers les feuillages, la lune ronde et blafarde, impassible à son sort cruel. _

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Quelqu'un le secouait à l'épaule, Remus releva sa tête, il constata avec étonnement qu'il s'était assoupi en lisant son livre.

-Ca va ? demanda James. Tu semblais…avoir mal.

Remus secoua la tête, et adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était rien, des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout.

James continua de le regarder avec insistance, mais ne lui demanda rien de plus, et Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. 

Les Maraudeurs étaient de vrais amis pour lui. Remus n'avait jamais pu leur dire son secret, il avait eu peur de les perdre, il avait eu peur qu'ils s'éloignent de lui. Alors il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais une petite voix lui soufflait souvent à l'oreille qu'il trompait ses amis. Qu'il était un monstre, qu'il mettait en danger la vie de ses amis. Bien des fois, il avait essayé de leur dire, de leur expliquer, mais les mots justes ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit. Les mots semblaient rendre la chose encore plus effroyable qu'elle ne l'était, parce que lui, il savait qu'il était encore un humain, mais souvent, rien que d'entendre le mot 'loup-garou' on oubliait qu'il pouvait encore y avoir de l'humanité dans l'individu. Alors, comment pouvait-il leur dire tout ce qu'il avait dans sa tête sans qu'ils ne le fuient ?  

Ce tourment intérieur fut arrêté le jour où ses amis lui avouèrent qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Et ils n'avaient pas fui. Ils étaient restés, le soutenant et le comprenant. 

Malgré cela, certains souvenirs ne s'effaceraient jamais, et les cicatrices resteraient visibles…

**Flash-Back :**

_Juin 1982…_

_Il faisait chaud, et Remus accueillait volontiers une brise fraîche lorsqu'elle trouvait son chemin sur son visage. Il arpentait les murs, seul, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Il mettait un pied devant l'autre, fatigué de la monotonie et de la solitude de ses journées. _

_Caché derrière un mur, il surprit une conversation le concernant entre son petit frère et ses amis._

_-Romulus, disait le plus grand du groupe, nous savons le secret de ton frère._

_-Alors, ne le répétez à personne, dit Romulus d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant._

_Son interlocuteur s'approcha, un sourire fier aux lèvres._

_-Tu as honte de ton grand frère, n'est-ce pas, Romulus ?_

_Romulus se tut._

_-Ou bien as-tu peur de lui ? Oui, tu as raison. C'est un monstre, une abomination de l'enfer. Je voulais te prévenir, il ne faut plus que tu t'approche de lui. La plupart des loup-garous ne peuvent pas supporter la transformation, au bout de quelques années ils deviennent fous, et ne peuvent plus contrôler leurs actes. Ton frère est un danger pour toi, Romulus._

_Remus ne pouvait plus en écouter davantage, ses genoux lâchèrent prise, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues._

_****_

_Peu à peu, Romulus commença à refuser de jouer avec lui, se montrant froid et distant, parfois avec quelque chose comme de la méfiance dans le regard. Il resta de plus en plus avec son groupe d'amis, riant à leurs blagues idiotes, et ne cherchant plus à défendre son frère aîné. Il avait honte de lui, et ne le dissimulait plus. _

_Remus alla alors à Poudlard. Pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même école que son frère, Romulus supplia ses parents de l'envoyer à Durmstrang._

_Les deux frères, maintenant séparés, s'ignoraient, ne se voyant que lors des fêtes familiales._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Remus poussa un soupir, ferma avec un bruit sec le livre qu'il ne parvenait à lire, et alla rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs qui étaient réunis sur le terrain de Quidditch. 

***

Les Maraudeurs s'échangèrent des regards d'abord étonnés, puis exprimèrent l'incompréhension et enfin la colère. Sirius gesticulait tantôt ses bras, puis tantôt faisait les cents pas, essayant de réfléchir pendant que son esprit était en ébullition, James faisait de son mieux pour calmer Sirius tout en lui répétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute face à ses regard noirs Peter observait la scène interdit, passant mentalement en revue la liste des suspects possibles, mais il arriva seulement à la conclusion que tous le monde pouvait être suspect. Remus, quant à lui, qui venait d'arriver, ne comprenait rien à leur agitation.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On vous a volé vos balais ou quoi ? demanda t-il à personne en particulier parce qu'aucun du groupe n'avait encore remarqué sa présence.

James secoua la tête et grimaça.

-Non, pas tout à fait, on a perdu la carte du Maraudeur. Tu ne saurais pas où elle se trouve par hasard ?

Sirius lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. 

-Non, désolé, dit Remus. Vous avez fouillé partout ?

-Oui, répondit Peter avec un air d'impuissance, on a regardé partout, mais on n'allait quand même pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres aussi, non ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? dit Sirius qui semblait prêt à tout pour retrouver la carte. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça !

Il claqua des doigts pour illustrer ses mots.

-Puisqu'on ne l'a pas trouvée, on a dut nous la voler, reprit-il. Je suis sûr que c'est un Serpentard qui a fait le coup ! conclut-il d'un air triomphant comme s'il avait trouvé le coupable.

Remus resta sceptique.

-C'est bien leur genre, mais ce n'est pas très probable…Ils n'ont pas pu accéder à notre dortoir si facilement. Et en plus fouiller dans la malle de James sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose…Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un de notre dortoir nous aurait plus facilement vu en possession de la carte que ceux d'une autre maison. 

-Ca doit être Harry Epttor ! s'écria Peter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? s'écria James. Comment…Mais c'est la dernière personne que je soupçonnerais !

Il éclata de rire.

-Je…je veux dire, reprit Peter vexé, il est toujours avec nous, il aurait très bien pu nous voir avec la carte. Rien de plus facile pour lui que de la voler après. Et puis…et puis, il est étrange.

Sirius et Repus ne répondirent rien, James qui comptaient sur eux pour l'appuyer, fut surpris par leur silence gêné. 

-Tu parles de lui comme d'un voleur, Peter, dit James avec une pointe d'agacement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est _étrange_ comme tu dis, qu'on a le droit de porter toutes nos accusations sur elle.

-Et moi je te dis que tu fais bien trop confiance à Harry, on ne sait rien de lui.

James le regarda avec étonnement mais ne dit mot. 

-On parle de moi ? dit une voix.

Les Maraudeurs sursautèrent. Harry venait d'arriver.

-N…non, bredouilla Peter, on était juste…en train de se demander quand est-ce que tu allait venir.

Harry scruta Peter froidement quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ? demanda t-il d'un air un peu gêné.

Sirius esquissa un sourire devant son embarras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, James nous a dit que tu étais un brillant Attrapeur, on va voir ça tout de suite. Attention si tu n'es pas à la hauteur de nos attentes…, ajouta t-il d'un air moqueur. 

-Avant de commencer, il faudrait peut-être aller chercher les balles Sirius, dit James avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas les chercher Jamesie ?

-Parce que je suis le capitaine, et que tu es un paresseux, et que ça m'amuse de te le demander ? énuméra James d'un air innocent.

Sirius grogna un peu mais alla quand même chercher les balles. Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

-Voilà, satisfait capitaine ?

-Bon, dit James en l'ignorant, je n'ai pas réussi à réunir toute l'équipe (-Quel mauvais capitaine, murmura Sirius juste assez fort pour que James l'entende), alors Remus tu veux bien être gardien et Peter…

-Je ne peux pas monter sur les balais, interrompit le concerné.

-Ah oui, désolé, c'est vrai, dit James qui avait complètement oublié la phobie des hauteurs de son ami. C'est pas grave, on fera avec.

James et Sirius prirent leur position de Poursuiveurs, Harry enfourcha son balai et attendit que Peter libère les balles. Le vif d'or s'envola, et Harry partit aussitôt à sa recherche, tout en jetant des regard furtif à son père. Mais bientôt, toute sa concentration fut sur la petite balle dorée, il en oublia ses soucis, oublia que ce balai n'était pas aussi performant que son éclair de feu, et apprécia pleinement le confort de voler sans les lunettes…

Enfin, il repéra sa cible. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le manche de son balai, entendit le vent siffler à ses oreilles, et la bouffée d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, il releva tout juste le manche, et sentit ses doigts se fermer sur le Vif d'Or.

Sirius arriva à ses côtés, la surprise se peignant sur son visage.

-Wow ! A un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais t'écraser ! C'est sûr que tu es accepté dans l'équipe !

Harry rougit de plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? dit James qui regardait Harry avec un mélange d'envie et d'admiration. On recommence ?

Pendant quelques minutes ils volèrent ainsi avec beaucoup d'amusement (surtout quand Sirius avait failli tomber de son balai quand il vit que Anna Lawrence était venue les regarder depuis les gradins), tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que…

Harry sentit une légère douleur à sa cicatrice.

-Pas maintenant…, pensa t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il continua à voler, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

'_Potter…Comme ça fait longtemps…'_, résonna une voix dans sa tête_._

Harry faillit s'arrêter net. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'était Voldemort.

-Pas assez courageux pour me parler en face, Tom ? siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Son cœur battait la chamade. 

'_Le courage est la vertu des Gryffondors, Harry…'_, répondit la voix.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son manche à balai. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin , c'était d'un Voldemort qui parlait dans sa tête. 

'_Le lien qui nous relie s'intensifie. Il est normal que nous puissions communiquer. Quoi ? N'es-tu pas content de m'entendre, Harry ?'_

Harry préféra ne rien répondre.

'_Ah…J'avais pensé que je t'avais manqué. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus joué les héros, ça a dû te manquer, non ?Enfin, peut-être préfères tu jouer avec tes parents tant qu'ils sont encore vivants…'_

Harry vola encore plus rapidement, espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bruit du vent arriverait à masquer la voix de son ennemi.

_'Vois-tu Harry, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais pu tuer tes chers parents. Mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Comme l'année dernière, tu te souviens ? Quand tu t'es retrouvé devant le corps sans vie de ta chère Hermione ? Oui, je sais, tu t'en souviens…C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, cette fois, c'est pareil, j'ai envie de te voir souffrir. Donc tu auras le privilège de voir tes parents torturés sous tes pieds. Combien de temps veux-tu que je te laisse, Harry ? Jusqu'à Noël ? Oui, ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël...Et puis cette fois, ce ne sera plus des cris de douleur dans ta tête…Ce sera la réalité…' _

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla Harry.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Il atterrit en piqué, marcha sur l'herbe ses membres tremblants, sa respiration saccadée, et de la sueur perlant à son front.

-Personne n'a parlé Harry, dit Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

James s'approcha, le voyant tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il le prit par le bras, l'aidant à se déplacer.

-Anna, va chercher Pomfresh ! cria James en direction des gradins.

Harry se dégagea du bras de James, et fit signe à Anna qu'il était inutile d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

-Ca va. Je vais bien, dit-il machinalement.

-Harry, dit-moi ce qu'il y a, insista James en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux.

Harry détourna son regard.

-Ca va, ce n'est rien. Ca passera.

Peter échangea un regard lourd de sous-entendus à James.

-Je ne suis pas fou, ok ? dit Harry d'un ton acide devant leur regards inquiets. 

Il se calma peu à peu, s'excusa, et partit, en colère contre lui-même. 

****************************************************

Prochain chapitre : Plus d'apparition du fameux trio, plus de cours, plus de télépathie, plus de magie. 

Reviews, please !


End file.
